The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More (discontinued)
by SaintArca
Summary: The story of a young man who achieved his dream and was finally ready to rest with his family, but it seems fate had other plans. Join Naruto as he is transported to another dimension where he must bring peace once more. Three factions divided must come together to fight one great evil and this young man will be the glue to an everlasting peace between them.
1. Prologue

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

* * *

A world that has been torn by four great ninja wars can finally settle down and enjoy the one thing many people have given their lives trying to achieve. Peace, such a fragile thing, but not one that's easy to achieve and yet once it's been achieved you find obtaining it to be only half the battle. The other half reveals to be the difficulty to maintain the fragile concept, the future generation might not know the true meaning of pain. Yet if they didn't work at maintaining the peace so many previously died for then they would experience it for themselves and then finally the cycle of hatred would begin anew.

Many had thought peace to be an impossible dream and for some of the lesser individual it was just that. If you wanted something bad enough then you had to fight for it and one young man had proven that theory correct. He never backed down or gave up, he fought for it and he succeeded. This young man had broken the cycle and now the future looked bright for all, but this had not come without a price and he it was almost time to pay it.

We will now take you a distance away from Konoha to a small plot of land that held a small house big enough for two at a push three. The building design was nothing too extravagant, a simple design only housing a few rooms with the basic necessities. It was enough for those who lived here to have an average life. The owner of the land and property was once revered as a menace to society, but now after his accomplishments now held a place in every man and woman's heart in the elemental nations.

A young man named Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

If he was honest about most of the events of his life, he would say he definitely had a shitty childhood. He was hated, beaten and starved for something that was beyond his control. These events are what began to shape him into the man he had become, he vowed to prove their opinions wrong about him and he did just that. It had taken him years and many others in his position would have submitted themselves to their fate or taken their own life, but not Naruto. He was too stubborn for his own good and in the end that had proven to be his strongest quality.

He was only twenty five years of age, but he had achieved the dream he set out for himself. Peace would still be considered a fairy tale if he hadn't stepped up to the plate. Young and foolish they had deemed him to be, but when the dust had cleared and the final steps had been taken he earned the acknowledgement of everyone. He was happy enough with that and now that had been achieved, he was ready to move onto the other side.

" **You ready partner?"** A voice said, drawing him from his thoughts. The young man in question turned around and smiled a soft smile towards the person in the door frame. The years had been good to the two of them, their history was unique and had held many unforgettable moments. The first one was learning the Kyuubi was actually a female not that he was sexist it was just quite a shock. The second was when they had discovered a way to give her temporary freedom from the seal. Her first time out, she had given him one of the most breathtakingly beautiful smiles he had ever seen. **"Come on get changed, the others are waiting for you or do you need m** **y** **assistance?"** Kurama said with a sickly sweet smile that promised pain. If one didn't know any better they would say she was related to a certain Mizukage.

"Hold your horses, give me a minute to get changed." Naruto said, walking upstairs missing the sorrowful smile that attached itself to Kurama's face when he was out of sight.

Getting to the first floor Naruto then walked over to his room and pushed the door open not bothering to close it after himself. He glanced at the pair of fresh clothes already laid down on the bed. What Kurama must have forgotten was that he could sense emotions it was normally better with sage mode, but after using it so much he could sense emotions from a short distance and he felt the sorrow in her. He already had an idea of what must have gotten to her, the others may have failed to mention this to him, but he knew his illness had gotten the better of him and today was going to be the day his heart beat it's last.

Standing in front of the mirror he couldn't deny how much he had changed over the years and even admire how far he had come. When he first saw himself in the mirror he couldn't help, but reminisce about the loud mouth brat he used to be always screaming about he was going to be the Hokage when he grew up. That ugly jumpsuit definitely didn't help his case. Yet now he could only smile at the innocence he once displayed, it was cute how naive he truly was back then, but that kid had been gone for a long time now.

The boy had died and the man was born, looking at himself now he stood at an impressive 6ft 2. Surprisingly enough, he was able to keep his figure mostly intact, but he had noticed some weight gain from his lack of training recently. Even with the lack of training he could never say no to the food from the gods. He grew out his hair so now his bangs reached down the sides of his face, if you would to take away his whisker birthmarks then he would have looked almost like a perfect replica of his father.

The sudden thought of his father saddened him greatly, the man had given everything to the village so they may live another day. A completely selfless act and in return he only asked for one thing, for his child to be seen as a hero for the burden placed upon him. Unfortunately, that was a wish left unfulfilled. Naruto might not hold a grudge over the people of Konoha because they didn't know any better, but that didn't mean their hands were clean. The scars ran too deep and he could look at them any more so He departed from the village and hasn't looked back. Even after all the pain he endured, he still loved his father because to him he would always be his hero.

The thoughts about his dad wasn't so only thing that came to mind, Kushina Uzumaki had come along with them. He might have looked like a carbon copy of his father, but on the inside it was all his mother. Because of her daring and never back down personality, he was able to earn himself a place in the heart of every shinobi and civilian all over the elemental country. He only had a few minutes with one of the most wonderful people he had ever met in his life, but those few minutes were long enough to make his heart clench at the thought of not having longer with her. A lone tear slipped from the corner of his eye and skidded down his face until it landed on the ground. When he was younger all he wanted was a mother and then when he finally met her, he wanted to grip onto her and never let her go, but from the only meeting with her he was able to see how proud she was of everything he had accomplished. It had been nine years since their last meeting and he would be able to see her again soon.

Naruto's azure eyes traced over his being one more time before he sighed softly to himself and made way over to his bed to prepare himself for his final day. Picking up the grey fishnet long sleeved shirt first and throwing it over himself, then he got into his orange trousers, a moment later he threw on his black shinobi sandals. Last but not least, he picked up his orange and black jacket, leaving it open he walked to the other side of the room to get the final piece of his attire he would need. The headband that displayed himself as a proud shinobi of the hidden leaf.

" **Come on Naruto, it's time!"** Kurama shouted from downstairs and Naruto couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Tying his headband around his forehead as he had so many times in his past, before shutting the door, he looked back for a moment before closing it behind himself. Taking a deep breath, he then moved down the stairs to find someone else there waiting for him alongside Kurama.

The young woman was wearing a deep blue gown that reached just below her knees, the dress was of a simple design. This young woman didn't need anything too flashy after all she was one of the nine great beings of chakra so if she wanted something simple then there wasn't anything anyone could do about it. She had sapphire blue hair that reached down to the small of her back. Naruto had never told anyone this, but the first time he saw this woman what drew him in were her eyes. There were very few people that had different coloured eyes, one was a sparkling topaz while the other was a piercing emerald.

"Hello Mata-chan, I didn't know you were coming here if I had been aware earlier, I would have prepared something for you." Naruto joked slightly chuckling as he finished his descent down the stairs. Matatabi didn't say anything she simply walked forward and embraced him. He wasn't shocked by this after all they had hugged plenty over the last few years, but this one felt different. A hidden meaning of sorts, eyes flickering to Kurama's silently asking what he should do. The only sign he received from the crimson haired vixen was a smile, so he then wrapped his arms around the blue haired woman and drew her closer to him.

" **Why?"** The beast suddenly said as she had her head wrestled in the crook of his neck as moisture began to build in her mismatched eyes. Kurama's eyes dropped slightly as her heart went out to her sister, she herself might appear to be in total control, but on the inside she was probably the most affected out of them all. She had been sealed into two Uzamaki's and she had no hope for the third one, but she never knew how wrong she would be in sixteen years after her third sealing. It was still amusing to them about how wrong she was, first they started as enemies and then as friends before it finally blossomed into love.

That's right ladies and gentlemen, the great Kyuubi no yoko had fallen for the one person she called 'meat sack' for the majority of his life. How could she not though, he was everything she wanted in a mate. He was kind, brave, sweet, thoughtful, but when the situations called for it he could dominate the battlefield. Yet when it came to matters of the heart he was still as clueless as his mother before him, but instead of making her think less of him it only endeared him more to her. Years upon years of silently building up their friendship had finally take its toll and him finding a way to give her temporary freedom only solidified that connection.

So in this case she couldn't blame her sister if she had developed some feelings towards her favourite blonde just as she had. The reason for her sisters crying was because today was going to be Naruto's last day on this earth. She hoped, no she prayed he had simply ignored the telltale signs, but something inside her screamed he had known all along.

While Kurama was lost in her own thoughts, Naruto and Nibi were still conversing in a very intimate hold.

Naruto drew himself back slightly so he was face to face with the distressed tailed beast. "You're crying because after today, you won't be able to see me again." He stated bluntly, as her face displayed a look of pure shock. He felt her tense and with the help of his natural sensing ability, her emotions were starting to run rampant. "I am not mad at you for keeping this from me." He said flashing her a small smile. "I have known about this disease for years, but it was only this morning that I found I was going to die, but on the bright side. I'll be able to see my family again." The smile he then shown her then was anything, but filled with his usual cheerfulness. After hearing all that she couldn't contain her tears any more and she openly wept in his arms. Let this day be known as the last day any of the tailed beasts would cry for a human.

"I know I never got to say this b-" Naruto was suddenly cut off as Nibi leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. Shocked would be an understatement for the young ninja, but while this taste foreign it was definitely not unpleasant. Quickly overcoming his shock, he started to move his lips in-tune with her until they became synced with the other. Nibi feeling happy that her love interest was finally moving back with her wanted to take this a step forward. Moving her tongue forward until it was at the entrance to his mouth, she flicked it over his lips silently asking for permission which he was more than happy to grant.

Naruto pushed his tongue forward and engaged her in a small battle for dominance, he wasn't proud to admit that he didn't last long against the slightly more experienced older woman. Damn her cat flexibility. Pulling back Naruto who's face looked the equivalent of Kurama's hair. Matatabi couldn't help, but smile after all that was her first kiss as well the only practise she had was making clones and practising on them before the real target.

" **I know you wouldn't hold a grudge against us, but that didn't make keeping it from you any easier."** She said sadly. **"I wanted to apologise and I figured a kiss from yours truly could hopefully make up slightly, but truthfully... You have become someone very important to us Naruto-kun."** Matatabi breathed as more of his scent flooded her nostrils.

"It's fine, honestly I believe I have lived long enough. I mean, look at me, I have achieved my dream and now it is up to everyone else to keep that thought alive." He sighed, hoping they would keep up the peace that many had died for, but ultimately it was out of his hands now and he could face his sensei and father and tell them their dream had come true. "You all have become very special to me as well, when I agreed to fight for you all during the fourth ninja war I meant it, but I can't go on any longer I want to rest with my family." Naruto finished gently, wrapping a lock of her rich blue hair around his finger and twirling it slightly.

Kurama who had recently returned to the present could only raise one brow at the 'interesting' position of her sister and object of her affection. She must have been out of it for longer than she thought because the last thing she remembered was her sister standing right next to her and with the blush currently on her face rose a lot of question she didn't want to deal with right now. **"Matatabi why are you so close to Naruto?"**

Matatabi squeaked as she jumped out of Naruto's arms, she didn't want no one ruining her 'Naruto' time. Spinning around, she glared slightly at her older sister and leaked some of her killer intent only for it to be shrugged off by Kurama while Naruto didn't seem bothered by it at all. Her anger soon faded away when she realised it would only waste the precious time they all had left and the fact of how it was basically worthless against her.

" **I just wanted to let Naruto-kun know how I feel about him and how much he means to me, to all of us."** Nibi said without missing a beat. **"** **You might be willing to close off your heart and let your pride keep it closed off, but if I was you I would be honest with him already before its too late."**

Naruto looked between the two sisters and couldn't help, but scratch his head in confusion which to them only made him seem cuter. He did then notice the subtle red tint on Kurama's cheeks, when he saw that look he started to feel something swell in his chest. That feeling quickly left him by her next sentence.

" **I don't know what you are insinuating, I would never feel anything for a flesh bag."** Kurama said with fictitious conviction, but between Nibi and Naruto only the former had been able to spot the truth in those crimson slits. **"I only value him at most as a dear friend. Nothing more, nothing less."**

Naruto would have kept his attention on them until a sharp pain originated from his chest more specifically around his heart area. He didn't waste not time in moving his hand and gripping his chest tightly as he felt his heart beat increase dramatically. Kurama senses picked up a unique type of fear and normally she would have been delighted to see it, but when she turned to Naruto her eyes widened.

" **Naruto!"** She shouted and rushed over to his side. **"** **How are you feeling** **?"** Kurama asked, still believing that he was oblivious to his condition, but boy was she going to be in for a shock.

Naruto could only smile weakly at her as the refreshing nature chakra flooded his system. "You don't need to hide it any more Kur-chan. You might have thought me an idiot and I'll admit I was one back then..." Naruto said as he started to take deep breaths. "But I know my time is limited now, this is one of the main reasons I was so insistent on gathering all nine of you guys here." He finished with a soft smile that shown how much pain he was still currently in.

Tears began to gather in her crimson slits, all she wanted was for Naruto to be completely unaware of all this. It might have been selfish of her to want that, but he had been through enough pain to drive any grown man insane. **"I'm so sorry."** She said in a cracked voice. **"I know I should have told you after you won the war and we discovered something was affecting you, but you looked so happy."** She smiled as a younger him flashed through her mind with his shit eating grin present on his face. The familiar warmth filled her chest. **"By the time you had decided to retire and leave the village, we all couldn't find any way to help you. It was too late, we were too late."** Kurama said the last part in a whisper, but they both heard her with their enhanced hearing. Reality began to settle in for Kurama. She was going to lose her first friend, her first crush, first love. She was going to lose him and there was nothing she could do to stop that not even with her power.

Naruto glanced at her and took note of the tears welling in her eyes and then turned around to face her fully. He wasn't going to let this goddess cry, grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her into his chest ignoring her gasp. Taking a deep breath he mentally prepared himself for what was probably going to be his cheesiest speech.

"You know someone like you shouldn't cry for someone like me." He said with a humourless chuckle, she pulled back her head and glared at him for a moment before he pushed her head back to his chest, with that blush on her face he couldn't take her seriously. Clearing his throat, he needed to be serious for this next moment. "Ya know when I was younger everyone hated my existence to them, I was the devil child and anyone else would have laid back and accepted their fate." The words hung between them for a moment. "But they instilled something in me, the will and desire to prove them wrong. It didn't matter how many times I was abused or how they sabotaged my education, I wouldn't let nothing keep me down. I couldn't give up and even when I didn't know about you then I always thought you were watching me."

Matatabi could be seen leaning against the wall paying rapt attention to the duo. Kurama had been very secretive about her connection to Naruto, the only thing she ever let slide was that she thought him to be a 'meat sack,' but the underlay of affection with present just well hidden. Being the strongest tailed beast had made the girl incredibly stubborn, so having this once in a lifetime chance to get the inside scoop. This was the last chance her sister would have with her only precious person since the sage, so she wasn't going to miss this for the world.

"Then when we first officially met started speaking and you were adamant about keeping me at arm's length, but I broke through those barriers and we started to form a bond." He couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. "Even when I drew more of your chakra and went berserk, I could sense some of your emotions besides your hatred and it was then that I realised it was never anything personal against me. You just wanted your freedom, that is why I eventually forgave you." A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "After all, with how stubborn the two of us are, we are almost two identical sides of the same coin."

Kurama's crimson eyes widened as memories flashed before her eyes of all their interactions, she was a bitch to him and yet what he said was right. He always forgave her, no matter how far she pushed him. He was always there at the end of the dark road with a smile plastered on his face. It was truly amazing how one human could have such an impact of her life, yet why did she only realise all this too late.

"I saw the pain behind your mask, we were alike in almost every category." He tightened his hold on her. "I had to accept my own darkness before I could even think of tackling yours. When I took your chakra I got a look behind the mask, so then I worked harder to strength that fragile bond into what we have today." Naruto finished with passion in his voice and a wide closed eyed grin on his face.

" **N-Naruto."** Kurama whispered with a stutter. That warmth had returned full voice and was threatening to burst from her chest. These feelings were so foreign to her and yet she didn't want them to leave. The problem with feelings is that they were so beautiful when they were developing, but when there was beauty there was ugly. When the good turned bad, it wasn't something she could just crush with her claw and be done with it. Feelings scared her because she couldn't fight it, but she would continue to listen to this young man who wormed his way into her heart, even if she might be too stubborn to full-out admit it.

"Ssh just listen, I'm almost finished, we then went and formed our first tailed beast transformation and I could feel the warmth originating from within your chakra." Naruto grinned his fox like grin at her. "It was awesome and then we went on to battle Obito, Madara, Kaguya and even Sasuke." Naruto smiled took a wistful outlook.

"Then when the war was over and we all began building the foundations for peace, I then left Konoha and finally we found a way to get you out the seal… what I mean to say is that you have always been there by my side even when you didn't know it and it's because of your friendship that I am now able to stay sane." He smiled a beautiful smile that caused her to blush a little from his soft, but intense gaze. He moved closer to her ear so that she felt his hot breath. "I just wanted to thank you for everything," He finished and she was able to see from the corner of her eye a thin line of moisture slide down his face.

Both Kurama and Nibi were in a state of shock more so Kurama because it was all aimed at her. Then the words of their father rang through their minds, about one who would eventually come and unite them all together, not as weapons but as beings. The old man was right because what they found in Naruto was more than they ever could have hoped or dreamed about.

" **Naruto I-"** She was able to finish her sentence because Naruto shot forward and captured her lips with more passion. The kiss might have been small and sweet, but she felt the love in it. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before closing and snaking her arms around her love's neck. Matatabi was watching everything with a small smile on her angelic face, she felt a tinge of jealousy, but after hearing all that from Naruto she squashed it and let her sister enjoy her moment. A question popped into her mind, did her sister know how truly wonderful she had it, and how many others would give to be in her sisters, Nibi included.

After a moment Naruto reluctantly drew away from her with a megawatt blush. "You don't have to say anything." He waved her off. "Come on, let's go and greet the others, we have spent enough time here and I am almost at my life's end." He then took her hand in his right before looking over at Nibi and took her hand in his left and then proceeded to drag them to the door and go greet their friends/siblings.

The girls didn't both struggling and just let him drag them with smiles on their faces as they enjoyed the warmth his hand provided. They weren't travelling for long until they reached a small lake. Their smiles grew when they saw all their siblings doing their respective things. They couldn't help, but frown when he let go of their hands though.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted and waved his hand. They young man couldn't keep the smile off his face when the six tailed beast came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up to him like a big brother and he adored her as a little sister, he rubbed her head, causing her to close her eyes and enjoyed the petting moment. Looking up and seeing all the other faces of his tailed beast companions made him happier than he had felt in a long time. Looking at this small group of friends made him sad for the ones he had left behind, once the war was finished, he retired abruptly to them and left saying he would never step foot in Konoha again. They had obviously made attempts to get him to return even using his old friends hoping it would sway him, but he refused them and told them to enjoy life while they could.

Life was precious and should have the most made out of it. Naruto looked down at the little girl with her arms still around his waist before he moved a hand over his heart and felt the small amount of nature chakra he absorbed disappearing. He quickly put one of his fake smiles on.

"How have you all been since your freedom?" He asked with what he hoped was enough enthusiasm. They noted his smile and he even felt the little girl tighten her hold on him, Kurama disclosed most of the events before coming here leaving about his confession to her. This caused all their eyes to widen, before something else was detected on their radar. Looking towards Naruto and seeing the nature chakra leaving his system at a fast pace, but what hurt them more was that was the only thing keeping his heart active now.

Naruto could see his act wasn't fooling anyone anymore. Misty eyes looked down at the little girl who was holding him with a vice grip. He didn't want to leave now that his life was just starting to get good. Perhaps he was selfish, but so what after everything he had given up, he deserved to be for once. The tears then proceeded to fall and land on her soft hair, bringing her to look up at him. "I d-don't want to leave." Naruto sobbed as the tears pace began to speed up, wiping his eyes with his arm.

Kurama quickly dashed forward, wrapping her arms around his frame from behind as her own tears fell. It wouldn't be long now, but they would make his last few moments comfortable.

" **Naruto?"** She whispered in his ear. This might be cruel, but she wanted to be truthful about her feelings before never seeing her favourite blonde again. **"I lied earlier when Nibi asked how I felt about you.** **I value you as so much more than a friend, you were the first man I fell for."** Kurama said as the tears continued sliding down her cheek. **"I was too afraid to admit to myself about how I felt about you because I wouldn't know how to deal with it when you were go** **ne...** **"** She buried her face in his back, Naruto could feel his back dampening and his eyes began to close slowly.

"Kurama." He said, interrupting her, she looked up at him and he turned around to look into her crimson eyes. "The nature chakra is running out, I got probably around a few moments left so I shall tell you this… I love you Kurama I should have said it before now, but I needed you to know now." Naruto said as his vision began to blur and the last scraps of nature chakra left his system.

Kurama's bloodshot eyes widened when she felt his body go limp in her arms. She would have laid him down, but her little sister was hell bent on not letting go of her surrogate older brother figure. **"Saiken, let him go now!"** Kurama screamed shocking the young girl as she quickly moved back slightly watching her older sister lay down her saviour of the elemental nations. **"I love you too, I always have and I shall find a way to get back to you even if it takes all eternity."** Kurama whispered into his ear and she might have been going crazy, but she swears she saw a faint smile on his face.

* * *

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Saint Arca back here with a new story idea as you probably guessed by reading all this, just wanted to clear a few things up first. Number one is that I am not well versed in the lore of DxD so I just wanted to let you know, but you don't need to know everything to write a story just enough drive to push forward.**

 **First one is done, I would like to know what you all thought about his send of from the elemental nations. The main reason I done it this way was so that he could never come back because I find it boring to involved other characters as it soon relies too much on the old and not the new.**

 **This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I cut it short because I wanted to explain the second part in more detail and have more of a think about what abilities he will be taking with him and some other little bits here and there.**

 **Now topic will be about pairings, more shall be revealed next chapter. I already know most of you will most likely want a harem and I am not opposed to the idea and you can send me message about who you want, but you must give me a reason why you want them and how it would work so if a person if of higher ranking than Naruto they would need something to link them personally.**

 **Final stop for this chapter is if anyone here has extensive knowledge of DxD and would love to have a helping hand in this story then send a message and we can discuss some more ideas in depth. You would need to have extensive knowledge and reasonable free time to look the chapters over, but over than that nothing else really matters.**

 **I believe that is all I have to say for the time being, but if anyone has any questions they would like answered feel free to ask, now hope you enjoyed this. Read and Review!**


	2. Prologue: Departing

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More Chapter 2**

"I will stop you!" Normal character speech.

'This can't be the end' Normal character thoughts.

 **"This place will be your grave!" Supernatural/Tailed beast character speech.**

 **'The child of prophecy will bring peace back to us' Supernatural/Tailed beast character thought.**

This story has been beta-ed by: Shu Ouma GC

* * *

" **I love you too, I always have and I shall find a way to get back to you even if it takes all eternity."**

When he heard those words in his last few waking moments, Kurama would only later learn the true impact they had on him. They were the catalyst of his fire reigniting, the fire and the will to push forward against all odds had returned. He had been without that iron resolve for far too long and now it was all coming back to him. Death may have claimed his life, but it had given him something new to strive for. A new dream that he was going to accomplish at all costs. He was going to find a way back to her.

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had never backed down from a challenge no matter how the odds were stacked against him and not even death itself was going to stop him. He had peered into those jaws for as long as he could remember and he always found a way to escape their grasp. He could only note one time he died beforehand and he found a way to come back to life, so why would now be any different. Kurama was probably in agony because of his demise and he would not let her wallow in that emotion, any longer. He would be damned if he let her face that pain alone.

Naruto gripped the only objects keeping him in place, which were two obsidian chains. He will admit that he had no idea how long he had been stored here, it felt like minutes, but time probably flowed differently here. He might have been happy to spend the rest of eternity here stuck in this current state, but after thinking of those words so many times, something inside him clicked. He realised that he was just feeling sorry for himself, although when had he ever really felt sorry for himself also when had he let something finally beat him? He was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the son of the Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the hero of the fourth great shinobi war, he had come from the very bottom and rose above all expectations. Never once in his life had he ever felt sorry for himself, and there was no way he would start now. It was in that moment that the fire inside him was restored... it was time to fight.

" _I will not let it end like this."_ Thought Naruto.

Channelling all the chakra available to him which he would admit wasn't much. He gripped the chains and gritted his teeth in frustration when they didn't budge an inch. He continued to tug on the chains, but it still bore no fruit and he was feeling quite pathetic. Just as he was about to give up for the second time in his life when all hope seemed lost, memories began to flash before his eyes. He saw himself smiling with his surrogate siblings, the tailed beasts. He saw himself blushing when Matatabi teased him and later when she kissed him. He also blushed when he remembered the attraction he felt towards her in that moment. It might have been in the heat of the moment, but he would have loved to explore it more afterwards but it was too late.

The last memories hit him the hardest… "Kurama," he breathed, as a sorrowful smile formed on his face. They had the most unique relationship he had known anyone to have. They hated each other, then they befriend one another and finally they grew to love each other. Now she was in pain and despair while he was complaining about some stupid chains. He smiled at the memory before it slowly fades away from his minds. He knew what he had to do and now was the time. He closed his eyes and felt the power of nature flood through his coils. The iron will, he felt breaking now once more started to strengthen, his body flooded with power as nature energy rushed into him. The area around his eyes started to become orange and then he slowly opened his eye the once cerulean blue eye had changed, his eye change to yellowish topaz with a bar across his eyes instead of the normal black dot.

"Death is not the end, but simply another beginning," He remarked in an oddly calm voice as he felt his chakra coils full to the brim with nature chakra. Even in death, nature was still present, the main source of power he had besides Kurama was always going to be with him, even in death.

He began to pull on the chain harder and to his delight, he could feel it move a fraction. This only seemed to encourage him as he thrashed harder and harder on the chains. He could feel this pushing his body to its limit, but he was rewarded when the chain snapped off of whatever it was attached to. He would have asked the question, but didn't have anyone to answer it so it would only be pointless. He quickly raised his free hand to his confined wrist and began to tug on the chain that was the only thing standing between him and freedom.

He was sweating and with good reason, when finally broke the chain. He watched with curiosity as they both glowed until they disappeared in the same pixels as his memory flashes earlier. He then went to the task at hand was to first massage his newly freed wrists. Sighing softly, he looked forward, but before he could think about taking a step forward. A beam of light pierced through the darkness and covered him in its illuminating gaze.

Naruto quickly raised both of his arms to shield his eyes, his icy blue eyes widened in shock when he felt a hand grab the rags on his chest and drag him into the light while he could only mutter one word.

"Shit!" He shouted before being pulled into the light and vanishing from the void that would have been his place of eternal torture.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

* * *

Cerulean eyes slowly opened to the sight of a lush landscape. He was standing in the middle of a grass field that reached up to his knee. He spun around to see trees as far as far as the eye could see it was almost like they surrounded him in a massive circle with the sun beating down on him. As his eye adjusted, he saw one the most breathtaking view of the landscape it was the small lake that stood before him, that just sparkle in the sunlight. Naruto much preferred this sight to that of the void he was encased in before, he could feel the life blooming through all the things around him. It flooded him with a warmth he had barely felt in his short life. He then gently crouched down and took a piece of grass in his hand, watching as it blew away to the tune of the wind as he enjoy this peaceful tranquillity.

He traced the grass as it gently flew through the air before it disappeared among the trees. The sight was beautiful, no, not beautiful. This sight was perfect, looking upwards he saw a clear blue sky without a cloud in sight. He smiled, but his smile slowly turns into a frown as a question popped into his mind. The hand that grabbed him and dragged him here. Whose hand was it? But in his mind, there was only one answer and he had not seen that man in almost a decade. So if it was him, then why would he suddenly make an appearance now?

He looked down and noted the rags he was dressed in previously had vanished. He was now dressed in the clothes he wore before darkness overtook him. The grin came to his face, almost as if it was natural when he took note of the amount of orange on his person. It must have been a trait he picked up from one of his parents or perhaps he grew to love the colour due to wearing that tracksuit for so many years. He did not know nor does he care now, and also considering the fact it was the same as Kurama's coat when he used to see her in her fox form.

The grin, soon left his face and was replaced with a sour look as his thoughts travelled to Kurama. The correct amount of time he spent in that void was lost to him, but he felt like he could feel her cries of anguish. He truly wished he could have prevented this when he saw her tears, but even if she was honest with him in the beginning, he still doubted they could have done anything to prevent his fall. Perhaps it was just his time to depart, but that still wouldn't stop him from being with her because as she said herself she would find a way to get back to him and he believed her. He couldn't wait to see that rare smile that marred her face when she thought he wasn't looking.

He would have continued to wallow in his thoughts if he was not for the arrival of the man who dragged him from the void.

"It's almost time," a gravelly voice muttered from behind him, causing Naruto to turn around to greet his visitor.

Standing before Naruto was a pale-skinned man with shoulder length spiky pale brown hair. He sported a goatee with twin horns protruding from his forehead He had a pair of Rinnegan eyes with a red spiral pattern in-between his horns. He wore a full-length kimono that looked as pure as snow. The outfit had six black magatama around its collar, on the back was a Rinnegan like marking with underneath it was nine black magatama arranged in three rows of three.

"Time? Time for what?" Naruto asked, confused. Scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion. This exact sight would have been found to be an amusing one if any of his friends or surrogate siblings were present. In truth only Naruto could stand before one of the strongest beings of his world... completely clueless.

"I shall explain everything in due time, but first I have something I want to personally say to you." The sage walked forward and held out his hand for the youth to shake. "You managed to bring peace back to the elemental nation and for that you have my eternal gratitude." Naruto looked at the hand for a moment before a shit eating grin came to his face and he moved his hand to meet it. The two males responded with a firm shake, both of their respect for the other growing. They separated after a moment and the sage allowed a faint smile to cross his features. "You achieved what my sons could not even though I groomed them for this task."

Naruto couldn't help but smile from the man's praise. It was definitely not something that happened every day, to be praised by the man who spread chakra around the continent. The smile soon dropped when he thought back to the first sentence he heard from the sage. He needed to know why he was here now and if it was the sage who really brought him here, then what was the purpose. A man such as this wouldn't waste his time for something fruitless. They were after all once shinobi and both knew something big was now coming. The question was what?

"I think it would be more appropriate if we got straight to business." Naruto said with a face void of emotions. The quicker he got this out the way, the sooner he could figure out a way to get a body and return back to his world.

The sage chuckled much to the young man's surprise. "My, my look at you. Gone is the youth that would charge in head first without a care in the world. I wonder what happened to him?" The sage knew he hit a sore spot when the look on Naruto's face darkened. The blonde's hands clenched into fists, his knuckles turning white.

"That child had to go, he lost a lot of friends that day." Naruto spoke through gritted teeth. He could still remember the lifeless look on Neji's face, a bird that had finally been set free, but will never be able to enjoy that freedom. It was his death that hit him hardest because it was his sacrifice that allow him to live. If he was stronger or little bit smarter then maybe he could have prevented Neji's death, but no, he was just himself. If Naruto was honest with himself, he probably would have fallen after that, but it was Hinata who kept him together in that moment. It was because of the former shy young lady that he managed to prevail through the war. For a moment he wondered how she was doing, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

"My point is, life was hard enough, I didn't need those I called friends die because of my own inability," Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, while smelling the fresh aroma of nature flooded his nostrils slowly calming him. "Even in my condition, I did not stay still. I trained my mind, body, soul, and mastered the skills of my ancestors to highest of my ability," Naruto stated it without no emotion, the cold icy cerulean orbs staring into his Rinnegan ancestors. He had spent years sharpening his mind, strengthen his body, and pretty much everything he lacked in, even going as far as to school his emotions to a level a certain Uchiha would have been proud of.

The sage hummed thoughtfully to the assessment. He believed now that he had made the correct choice for the child of prophecy of this world and the next. What he was going to say to Naruto would shock him, but he knew that no one else in the world would fit this bill. Naruto had lived a tough life and had come out sane whereas most other people would not. He gave everything for this world so it was time it gave something back to him.

"Naruto, answer me this. How badly do you want to return to the world of the living," The sage asked and a stiff moment of silence followed. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, never in his life would he have expected this choice to be presented to him again, but here was the sage of the six paths presenting him with the choice to come back once more. If he was honest with himself, he expected it to be harder than this. Every muscle in his body was screaming for him to take the deal, but the logical side of him was questioning it. He was more thankful for his newly acquired sharp mind now more than ever.

" _Kurama, what would you have me do?_ " He thought to himself as he placed the palm of his hand underneath his chin.

" _There must be something he wants to just bring me back, but what could he want that I have?"_ The question did not bring him any relief, but wallow in it he would not.

"I want that more than anything." Naruto spoke with determination, clenching his fist as a fire ignited in his cerulean orbs. The Sage smiled at the boy's newfound fire. "But, you have more to explain I believe. We both know that so do not insult my intelligence." The smile dropped, a harsh sigh left his lips.

"You have succeeded in bringing peace back to your world, but there is another world in a far off dimension that needs your help. They have suffered much more than your world and I want to send you there to be the bridge of peace once more." The sage gave out the abridged version missing the part of the devils, fallen angels and pure angels.

Naruto eyes narrowed, the consequences of travelling dimension was a lot to take in. If he were to take this deal, then he would most likely never see Kurama again, but if he stayed was there honestly any chance of him being able to get back to the breathing world here. The answer was most likely not. Was it really worth giving up his one true shot at happiness to bring peace to another world. Men, women and children, all their lives flashed before him. For the first time in his life he wanted to be able to turn his back on people and be selfish, but that wasn't who he was. He just couldn't do it and the old man knew that.

It was in that moment that Naruto heard the clearing of a throat, he looked back to the man who had been waiting patiently. "I will give you an answer until I know the whole truth, because I think you missed some 'things' out of your explanation," Naruto stated in a tone that left no room for argument. The Sage could not help it, but grumbled to himself in a soft voice about smart brat that was almost missed by Naruto even with his high level of hearing.

After having his moment, the Sage composed himself. Something told him that Naruto would not fall for this as easy as he would have last time, but he wanted to say it like this anyway. "Fine, you win," The sage said in a defeated tone. "There was a great war between the three biblical factions and with what is coming they will need to band together in order to combat this threat. All sides have lost something or someone due to this war and the only things that keeps them from being at each others throats is a shaky peace treaty." He paused to see Naruto eyes trained on him like a hawk, searching for any signs of deception.

"You always have had the ability to turn most enemies into allies, you are what this world needs, and I know I am selfish for doing this, but that world needs Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The sage said with a tone of finality. He had left out a lot, but he hoped this satisfied the young Uzumaki for now.

Naruto bit down on his lip, knowing everything the Sage said was true did not make the decision any easier. He knew he was leaning into saving all of those people because it was his nature. Leaving innocent people to die was something Naruto was not comfortable with doing and he was willing to throw himself into the fire if he have a chance to save one more person. Every who knew him knew that he will always try to help those who are in need, it was only once you walked past the line of redemption that you would have to be removed.

Silence lingered between the duo, Naruto was currently in deep thought, thinking about everything the sage had said so far while the man waited patiently for Naruto to gather his thoughts. This was a once in a life time decision and not even he would take this lightly.

" _Mom, dad, Kurama, I am so sorry. I can't just stand by while others die when I can do something… please forgive me."_ Naruto thought as a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down the right side of his face. When Naruto eyes met the sages he gave a determined nod. The Sage smiled before raising his hand as a beam shot forth into Naruto's gut.

Naruto blinked rapidly as he wondered what that was supposed to do. He didn't feel any different… only a tad lighter. He met the Sage's eyes and was about to open his mouth, but he was beaten to breaking the silence.

"I have locked away your powers for the time being until the time is right, they will unlock once more, and the same goes for my chakra." Hagoromo answered the unspoken question. Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"Now, I have two more gifts for you before you head off young Uzumaki." Naruto brow rose at that, he so far only had things locked away so what was this giving now. Was the Sage bipolar or something. He took a few steps forward until he stood before the man. "This might hurt." He said, placing his hand on Naruto's head.

At first he felt nothing, but then his eyes and mouth snapped open as a white light shone through him bringing with it excruciating pain. He grabbed the sage's wrist and tightened his hold as the pain began to rise. It felt like his every muscle in his body was being taken apart by thousand of knives. After what felt like an eternity the Sage removed finally his hand, causing Naruto to stumble backward almost falling, and gasping for breath until he feel the pain slowly subside.

"I have given you all the knowledge of your base element, I have also taken the liberty of enhancing you with superior knowledge of fire and lightning." He let the young man soak up all the information, Naruto after gathering himself release a small grin. The pain had done more to him than he would have thought and this was coming from someone who was raised through pain.

"That's awesome, but what's the other gift?" Naruto questioned curiously. What else could stand up to what he was given so far, when and if he restored his tailed beast abilities, then this would probably put him in god tiers.

"I have added some blood into you in order to give you a certain "ability" with everything you're going to be lacking for the time being this will be considered a blessing and your will is strong enough to not fall victim to the curse," The sage watched Naruto's brow rise, but before the youth could get a word in. The sage spoke again. "I won't explain now, but when you get to the next world, look into the mirror this will make you a true force to be reckoned with," Naruto pouted slightly at that, but he could tell this would be worth it. Just had to remember to look into a mirror when he arrives.

"That is everything I have to say for now." He clicked his fingers as a chocolate brown oak door materialized beside them. "I will grant you your heart's desire before you depart from our world, consider this a token of my eternal thanks."

Naruto stared deeply at the man before shrugging his shoulders, after everything he had seen today alone. He had long given up on understanding this Sage's logic. Peering at the door, he could feel something drawing him closer. Naruto could feel absolute love and acceptance radiating from beyond this door.

He took confident steps towards it until he stood before it. The feeling continued to grow as he closed the distance between him and the object. He was now more curious than ever on what could possibly behind it, resting his hand on the handle he swung the door open and what he saw flooded his heart with so much love only one other event could possibly compare. He didn't waste no more time and passed the threshold as the door swung shut behind him.

The Sage's face was neutral for a moment before a smile broke onto his face, "Naruto, you truly have no idea how much you will accomplish, but I will not have you do it alone." He waved his hand as a portal appeared before him. He had a little bit more time before he grants his young charges other desire, but first he had other plans to put into motion.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe the sight before him, it was almost too good to be real, but if it was the sage who sent him here then he would place his trust in the man. Naruto looked down at the ground and placed his foot down, causing the wooden floor to creak slightly alerting the two to his presence. He could hear a gasp, deciding to look up he said the only two words that came to his mind.

"Mom… Dad…" The words left his mouth as a whisper.

His gaze locked onto the woman who was revered for her beauty throughout the entirety of the elemental nations. The woman possessed a slender yet feminine build. A pair of breathtaking violet orbs, her hair was a dark red that reached down to her lower back. The sides of her face were also cupped by her luscious red hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse under a long loose fitting dark green dress. The final piece of her attire was a pair of standard shinobi sandals. This lovely woman before him was Kushina Uzumaki, he looked into her eyes as tears soon welled in both their eyes.

"So-Sochi?" She stuttered, the moment the young blonde nodded his head with a smile as she rushed forward. Naruto eyes widened slightly taken aback by the actions, but responded fast enough to open his arms and embrace his mother. "My baby," she cried, burying her face into his chest. The sounds of sobs echoed throughout the room.

The other individual behind them smiled brightly with his own tears slowly building. The man had bright blue eyes, spiky blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing both sides of his face. He was wearing a forest green flak jacket, blue shinobi trousers and a pair of blue shinobi sandals. Over his form was his short-sleeved long pure white haori, the haori was decorated with red flame-like motifs. The final piece on the back was the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage,' the man's name was Minato Namikaze.

Naruto then shifted his sight to his father, smiling, he gestured with his hand for the man to come closer. Minato was more than happy to oblige with the request. This was the first time they were all together as a family, they all stayed still and just enjoyed the warm sensations that spread throughout their bodies. The tears that Naruto stubbornly held at bay now fell freely.

The family embrace held together for a few more moments before Minato was the first one to pull back while Kushina was a little more… reluctant. Naruto grinned at his parents before his expression sobered as they sat down by the chairs that appear next to them. "I have missed you both so much," said Naruto when he sat down, which brought a bright smile from Kushina and a slightly smaller one from Minato. The joy expression Naruto held soon sobered. The previous enthusiasm he held moments before had practically vanished as he mentally prepared himself for what was bound to happen next. He knew this would be their last moment for a very long time if not forever.

"You look so handsome, much more than last time." She turned to look at her husband with a smile. "He might look like you, but he's got my personality and that always trumps over your looks." She said shooting her fist in the air with a wide grin. Minato was not in the same mood as his wife as he studied his son with a critical eye. Kushina must have forgotten the fact that they were dead in her moment of excitement. The two blonde's eyes met before Naruto's eyes narrowed before he sighed softly.

"No point in keeping it a secret any longer, might as well burst her bubble dad." Naruto said with a tired expression, slumping into his seat.

"Honey," Minato prodded gently drawing the redhead from her musings. "We are kind of, you know… dead. So that means that our son is..." He trailed off and the effects were almost instantaneous. Kushina went deathly silent for a moment as she processed the new information. She dropped her head, her expression darkened as her eyes shone brighter. The soft red hair soon swirled in nine demonic looking tails with red aura surrounding her. This was a sight that once had grown men running away in fear and it was frightening both men present now.

Naruto quickly jumped to his feet and rushed over to his mother, wrapping her in a hug because his father looked like he is frozen in shock. If he was honest with himself, he was surprised that he himself could move, but after facing some of the opponents he had in his life. Well, that made this killing intent like child's play. "Ssh." He whispered and continued to repeat it over and over.

After a few more tense moments the killing intent calmed down and her hair and face went back to normal. Once that was over Minato took a deep breath, he might have been able to kill over a thousand people in the blink of the eye. Minato though, was still a man and like any good man he was afraid of his wife, especially when angered.

Kushina after repressing her anger with the help of her son, turned around and stared him straight in the eye. Violet met cerulean, she spoke with a tone that left little room for argument. "I want you to tell us everything now and don't leave anything out." Naruto gulped, releasing a sigh. He then sat down and gestured for them to join him.

The family sat down and Naruto went on to explain everything. He started from the moment he last saw Kushina, he then spoke about all the things that happen in the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Then he moved on to speak about his fight with the other tailed beast before confronting the man who was revealed to be Obito. Kushina was shocked to hear about the sweet young boy was responsible for most of the pain that had befallen their family, but perked up slightly when Naruto explained how he managed to bring him back to their side.

He then proceeded to speak about the events involving Madara as his father had already filled her in on most of the other parts so he skipped them. He then went on to speak about when they had Madara on his last legs before he was betrayed by Zetsu in order to revive Kaguya. He told them about how his teammates and Obito stood by his side to combat the deity and the eventual death of Obito who sacrificed his life to save him, then later they managed to seal her away again. The most shocking event was when Sasuke declared war on all five villages, but after a good old fashion Uzumaki beat down he opened his eyes to the light again.

Kushina was happy to hear about the return of her best friend's son despite everything he had done. The joy she felt soon soured when Naruto told them about how he found his heart to be failing after the events of the war. He spoke about how because of this development he had to leave Konoha, but he also said that was only part of his decision. The emotional scars he had obtained ran too deep and that was the other half of what made him come to a decision. Both parents were saddened by that, but understood and respected his choice. Kushina was far more devastated that Minato because she wanted to be there to raise her baby boy.

The sour mood soon vanished when Naruto spoke about all the tailed beasts and how they had soon become like family to him. Kushina and Minato were shocked by some of the quirks Naruto spoke about regarding each of them. They all shared a few laughs, but the most interesting of them was Matatabi, Saiken and the newly known Kurama.

Under their curious gazes or glares he was forced to disclose the information about him and Kurama confessed their feelings for each other, before they could argue with his choice he showed them some of his memories after the war. They could only smile when they saw the genuine care for their son in Kurama's eyes and became a lot more understandable to their relationship. After clearing that up, he spoke about the various training regimes he had done and spoke proudly when he said he had surpassed her in Fuinjutsu.

Pretty much everything had been laid out on the table, so now it was time to burst their bubble. He decided his approach to the subject. "It was great to see you both, it truly was, but unfortunately it will be the last time we see each other.. at least for a while." Naruto said as both pairs of eyes snapped to him.

"W-What do you mean?" Kushina stuttered. "We are dead, we can now finally be together like a family," Kushina said bluntly, her words were also laced with confusion. Minato's eyes flickered between wife and son, something was nagging inside him about what Naruto was about to say next would shock to the two of them.

"I am dead for now." He said shocking both of them. "But I have been given a new destiny, one which I have agreed to after a few conditions and this meeting being one of them." Naruto said strongly even though he wanted nothing more to stay here and find a way back to his beloved Kurama. The room was suddenly filled with killing intent.

"Why?" She whispered as the pressure began to increase causing both males to sweat. "We have given enough, all we have done is give. Our lives, your childhood and then your life." The table in front of them all began to crack until it shattered. "I refuse to allow the one moment we all have as a family be spoiled by some sage who cannot handle the matter himself!" Kushina suddenly screamed. Naruto could understand her emotions, he could sense them clear as day. He stood up and walked behind his mother who had yet to notice him. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her and hug her.

"I know it's not fair," Naruto whispered into her hair as she looked at him with tear streaked eyes. "But it's not fair to allow millions of innocent people die when I could have done something about it." He turned and smiled grimly which only broke her heart more. "I am not happy, but this is my new destiny and I shall protect them all until I am unable to," He declared passionately. "The only thing I can ask is for you to be proud of the choices I will have to make for they are my own."

Kushina did not mutter a word, she shook herself out of his grip before embracing him fully. "I have always been proud of you, never forget that. It doesn't matter on the choices you make. I will always be proud and I will always love you." She finished by kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto blushed at the praise, but he was happy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his father with a proud smile on his face. "The same goes for me too son, and I could not have asked for a better one," He said ruffling Naruto's hair.

He had been scorned almost all his life, but to live this one moment had made everything worth it. Naruto shed his last few tears as he embraced the overwhelming feelings of warmth that only parents could provide. He sensed a familiar energy, closing his eyes for a moment and soaking up all the love. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with determination, a bright fire to overcome any obstacle at all costs.

Naruto left their embrace and walked towards the door that he had emerged from, shooting one last grin with a thumbs up at his parents, "I love you two so much, but I have to do this." He returned his arm to his side. "I'll see you soon," Those were the last words he said before opening the door and walking through it. The door snapped shut behind him and vanished forever.

Kushina still bore her tearful smile as she embraced her husband, "He has finally grown up into such a wonderful man," She breathed with a sigh as Minato smiled and kissed her forehead.

"He has made us proud once and he will do it again," Minato said, looking in the direction of where the door once stood.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

* * *

Naruto stood before the Sage with a brand new fire, he had said his goodbyes, but had one more thing he had to do before he left this dimension, "Can you conjure an image of her for me once more." He said and the Sage nodded before clicking his fingers as a person materialized in front of him.

She was a being of such beauty.

Naruto stared at the image of Kurama and couldn't stop the smile from reaching his face even if she wasn't the real one he grew to love. She stood tall, dressed in an elegant kimono that matched the river of vermilions coloured hair that reached down to her hips. Vermilion coloured slits stared at him blankly, her fanged like canines reached just beneath her top lip, her breasts were at least D-cup and he only appreciated them now. Naruto loved everything about her and his only regret in life was not telling her sooner. He rested his hand on her cheek as touch her smooth and tender skin, "I promise to make you proud and when I am done, I will make sure your promise becomes a reality."

Naruto pulled back from her and looked towards the Sage. "I'm ready now," He said simply as a portal opened up. Naruto took one last look at Kurama before walking through the gateway to the new world. The moment he stepped through it, the portal closed, leaving the old man to his thoughts.

The old man was smirking when he heard Naruto's last words to Kurama, and as Naruto faced the direction of the portal and just before he vanished, he heard the Sage call out, "I have many surprises for you young Uzumaki, and like I said you have given much and now it will be time for the world to give something back." Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Hello all, sorry I haven't been active lately, but there were so many ways to go with this chapter and I explored quite a few of them, but I will not be one of the people who promises an update every week because then the word becomes half assed and more mistakes pop up and we all don't want that, but I can tell you that chapter three is just being checked over now so expect that one sooner than this one (Hopefully!) hehe.**

 **Anyway, I have checked over everyone you all want in the harem and their are plots in motion to get them involved, and I will be changing the Kuroka's plot, but don't worry you can still expect some sister drama. I also have some thoughts about if you all want Issei to be a female version this story because that would lead to more drama later if it was a female because let's face it Naruto would trump him in an instant especially when he returns, but oh well just let me know if you want him to be a female because if not then he will most likely die or be a lower rating character in this story. Anyway I have left plenty of clue's in the story and one little spoiler, Kurama will be the queen of the harem and her place to return has already been planned out and it correlates with canon if any of you are wondering.**

 **I believe that is all I have to say for this chapter, so I hope you all had a good Christmas and have a better new year, same as normal R &R that's always appreciated as it let's me know what you guys want to see in this story and as normal any major decisions will be settled with a vote.**

 **Later guys and gals!**


	3. Prologue: Arrival

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

Sirzech sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples in a frustrated like manor, today should have been a normal day like any other and yet something unusual happened and it frustrated him greatly. The reason the Maou found himself in this current predicament was right in front of him. A child of unknown origin who he had to guess was no older than ten had somehow mysteriously appeared in the room he had so happened to be having a meeting in. A child covered in blood and bruises.

While it was definitely not a sight he would call common for him, he had wasted no time in scooping the boy up ignoring the blood on his clothes as he rushed him to one of the spare rooms of the estate. He wouldn't deny and say it didn't baffle him that a child as young as this, who was hurt to this degree still had a chance at survival. The moment he arrived outside his destination, he quickly took the door off its hinges before placing the boy down as gently as he could on the bed. He shouted for someone, anyone and within record time his personal maid arrived.

She too was shocked at the current condition of the boy, quickly erasing her thoughts of all the blood from her mind. She activated her magic to clean all the blood from his body and got to work on patching him up. Once the boy was clean and patched up, Sirzech sat down next to the boy and began to study him with a critical eye, observing for any signs that the boy would wake soon.

Sirzech Lucifer was a tall man who looked like he was in his twenties with shoulder length crimson hair, and deep piercing blue-green eyes. He wore something different from his usual attire today, he was dressed in a sharp looking striped charcoal business suit. He was a kind and caring man who also knew when the time was to get serious and this was one of them moments.

He was soon disrupted from his musings when a voice pierced the sound barrier. "He looks so cute!" squealed a voice from the end of the bed. Serafall Leviathan was a young looking woman believed to be in her teens, she had raven coloured hair tied in twin tails and a pair of beautiful violet eyes. She was wearing her standard magical girl attire from her TV show, by her side was her wand like cane as well.

Sirzech sighed at the behaviour of his fellow Maou. "I guess… that is if your into that sort of thing." That evidently proved to be the wrong way to word it because her violet eyes narrowed and she huffed, crossing her arms under her generous bust not that he saw anything. "I am more concerned about that burst of power we felt just before he arrived." Sirzech said, bringing the childish Maou back to their previous topic.

The female Maou was known for her overly childish personality, but like her fellow Maou she knew when to get serious in a situation. Her expression hardened as she recollected the feeling from the power earlier. "I doubt I'll ever forget that feeling, but just to be clear are we absolutely sure it came from the boy?" She asked, pointing a finger at the child. "That power in raw terms surpasses anything we could conjure. It was so dominating, commanding, but it was also warm." A blush found its way onto her cheeks as dirty thoughts soon entered her mind.

Sirzech glanced at her for a second before looking back at the bed. "I am most willing to bet my life on it." The conviction was clear in his voice. This young man had to be the source of that incredible feeling. This trapped him in a precarious position, on his devil side, he wanted to exploit this grand opportunity, but the father side of him was clashing with it to take this boy in and raise him as a child of his own.

Sera could see the level of conflict in her friend's eyes, she suddenly stood up and moved around the bed before gracefully sitting down at his side. She couldn't deny the fact that he was cute, but something else seemed to draw her closer to him. "I can't explain it, but since the moment he came here something has been pulling me towards him. My instincts scream at me to be close to him." The soft tone was not lost to anyone. She ran her small hand through his soft, but spiky sun kissed hair. "He looks so sad," she said simply. "I don't think sad suits him, but it hurts that we can't do anything to help him." With that said she reluctantly took her hand away from his hair.

This was a side he rarely saw from his fellow Maou, but he appreciated it nevertheless. The childish persona she held was just a front, she could be intimidating when she wanted in fact, she was one of the deadliest women alive especially when she was enraged. The adopted persona could have just been an add-on from her child like body. This was one of the moments when her opinion was most appreciated and he couldn't deny what she said about this boy drawing people to him. Sirzech could tell this boy would one day go on to do great things.

Serafall did not feel the urge to respond so she stayed quiet and continued to look at the young blonde haired boy who caught her attention. This child was definitely the one who brought that overwhelming aura earlier. It felt so overwhelming, serene, so powerful that it made her body tingle with excitement. He was definitely someone she was going to be keeping a close eye on and if she laid the foundations now then that could possibly lead to something more in the future. A deliciously devious smirk found its way onto her face as she thought about all the fun they could have in a few years.

These were only two of the three people conscious in the room, standing obediently by the door frame was none other than Sirzech's queen. Grayfia was a very beautiful woman looking to be in her early twenties. She had smooth and silky silver hair and just as beautiful coloured eyes. Her hair flowed down her back in a single braid, with twin braids down both sides of her face, each with a small cerulean coloured ribbon attached to the tails. She was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, red lipstick is what completed her appearance.

This was the woman who cleaned up the unconscious boy, although the more time she spent in his presence the more curious she grew about him. Much like Serafall mentioned earlier, he gave off an overwhelming aura of warmth. The three of them had yet to leave his side since Sirzech brought him here. Grayfia would have been lying to herself if she wasn't curious on how he had managed to obtain that level of injuries and even managed to survive the ordeal long enough to receive medical attention.

It was just simply amazing to her.

She had sensed his aura and it explained he was a human, but with such blood loss he should have been able to survive long enough for him to receive medical attention. Once the cuts had been sealed something extraordinary happened, the blood started replenishing at an almost impossible rate just like rapid regeneration. The boy from she could tell gave off nine other different scents, so was he really a human or something else entirely. If he was truly human then that only brought more questions to light, if he was able to pass through the gates of the underworld then would it be possible for more. She would have to be wary of him when he woke up.

"He truly is remarkable," She spoke to no one in particular, but the other two occupants had heard her clearly. Sirzech gave a nod of the head, but Sera responded in a different manner. The female Maou thoughts shifted slightly, looking at the maid by the door. _"Why would she say that? Could it be she's placing a claim on him in the future?"_ Those were the thoughts of the magical girl. She smiled a bright childish smile, but if you delved deeper you could see the steel in her eyes.

"Hmm, looks like you could potentially be interested Fia-chan?" Serafall spoke towards the maid, studying her facial features for any kind of reaction.

The question shocked the silver haired beauty, but she was able to maintain her stoic outlook. Her eyes shifted and met the violet orbs of the black haired Leviathan. "I am simply stating what is on all of our minds, Serafall-sama." Grayfia wouldn't claim she was interested only curious, but that wouldn't matter with her rival who had already staked a sort of claim to the unconscious boy. She only felt pity for the boy if he became her new obsession, Sona was a prime example of how far Sera's 'love' could extend. The poor girl could not wait to leave the underworld and get away from her. Rias was also another example of overprotective elder siblings. The two powerful Maou may love their siblings a little bit too much, some might call it sweet, but only to a certain extent.

"Well that's good to hear!" She exclaimed with a huff, crossing her arms underneath her impressive bust. She might have a childlike body, but she wanted to keep her bust size. She always liked to be the centre of attention and with these babies sure helped her stay there, slyly glancing at the boy. Sera couldn't help, but wonder if this boy would be the dominating type in the future and if he indeed was, then she might have to revert back to her proper form to keep him satisfied. "I think I'll lay my claim on him for when he's older… depending on if he turns out as good as I expect." She finished with a sensual lick of her upper lip. "Oh my the fun we could potentially have is utterly divine!" She squealed in delight.

Sirzech could only roll his eyes at their discussion. The rivalry ran deep between them and they could compete in almost anything. He knew that Grayfia would not feel the same towards this boy who they all just met, but if he turned out to be alright then maybe she could feel something for him in the future, but then again who really knows. Glancing back to the blonde, he only had one thought in mind.

" _You little bastard! You have no idea what you have possibly started!"_ Sirzech thought with horror, but then a small smirk formed. He hoped the boy would be friendly when he woke up and if he was, then he would offer the chance to stay with them. People like this only come around once in a life time and like his thoughts earlier. The father side of him, way outshone the devil side and who knows Millicas might be thankful to have an elder brother figure to look up to.

The three were dragged from the quiet atmosphere when the door suddenly burst open to reveal two young looking girls. The first girl to take a step forward has vibrant crimson hair that reached the lower part of her back, the same blue-green eyes looked at every participant in the room before locking onto the unconscious boy. The red dress she wore reached her knee's and was in pristine condition, the sandals she wore were a little muddied.

The girl standing behind her friend had raven coloured hair as beautiful as her elder sister only it was in a bob cut, red glasses in front of her violet orbs. She was wearing the same type of dress as her friend except the colour was a deep purple.

"So-tan, you can't be here!" Serafall whined childishly causing the younger girl to flush brightly in embarrassment while her friend snickered, raising her finger she rose the glasses slightly with the elegance of an upcoming young lady. It was amusing to all who met the two sisters, they were the complete opposites of each other.

Rias after her moment of snickering focused her eyes back on the bandaged boy laying under the sheets. Her blueish green eyes stared at him with curiosity lacing them. There was something in her blood that was reacting so strongly to his presence. When she felt the brief flash of power, her body went into autopilot and she felt the sudden need to be here with him, but she reframed for a little while to build up the courage to be in front of such an imposing figure only to find it was a boy practically her age. Once she had done that, she rushed over here and with her levels of excitement she burst through the door.

Sirzech eyes narrowed to a red sigh of house Gremory on his hand and knew it was now time to make a decision about what to do with the boy. "Serafall, I think it's about time we discuss with my parents about what to do about this new 'development.' He put emphasis on development.

The child like manners, she had adopted too were dropped instantly, she rose from the bed and made her way to the door, both the young girls sensed a change in their elder siblings personality and wisely moved out their way. The raven haired Maou walked out first not before shooting a glance at her sister, Sirzech looked at the injured boy once more before looking at Grayfia.

"I doubt we'll be able to dissuade them to leave, so please keep an eye on them in case he wakes up. I know he doesn't give off an aggressive aura, but he is still an unknown factor for the time being." Grayfia nodded and bowed as he left the room.

The room suddenly dropped into a deep silence, except for the calm breaths from the apparently injured blonde.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turns Once More**

* * *

Sirzech and Serafall both made their way through the halls of the Lucifer estate, both still deep in through about the mysterious youth. Sirzech couldn't draw his mind away from the power he excluded while Serafall was thinking of all the dirty thought, she might even need to enlist the Kamasutra in the future. Yes, you may have thought she had a simple crush on him from first glance, but her rivalry with Grayfia ignited the flame into a forest fire.

"My parents should be arriving soon, the message I sent them was of great importance, so it shouldn't be long." Sirzech said breaking the silence between them.

Serafall pouted slightly when she was drawn from her magical thoughts about Naruto. "Well then we should make sure we're ready for them then, and after that I can return to my happy place." She muttered the last part, but he heard it and could only shiver lightly as he shook the thoughts away about her 'happy place.'

The pair soon entered the room from earlier where the mysterious child appeared, the blood and its scent had been cleansed from the room. Sirzech walked calmly while Serafall skipped over to the table without a care in the world. They soon seated themselves in their spots from earlier and silence soon fell upon them as they waited for Sirzech's parents to arrive. Sirzech looked around at anything other that his fellow Maou's face, the expression she held combined with the bright blush almost caused him to piss his pants.

A magic circle suddenly appeared in the corner of the room, drawing both their attention. The first one to step forth was a man looking to be middle aged with crimson red hair tied in a loose pony tail. He was handsome for his age with bright blue eyes and a short red beard. He dressed himself in a white dress shirt with matching colour trousers and shoes.

The second person was a very beautiful woman. She had short brown hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a white dress that hovered down to her knees. The dress highlighted her assets and giving a good view of her creamy legs.

Sirzech smiled at seeing his parents finally arrive, hopefully now they could all come to a decision regarding the youth. He pressed his hands on the table and stood up before making his way to greet his parents. He walked over to his mother first and gave her a hug and received a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush a little in embarrassment which brought a hearty chuckle from his father who held out his hand to shake with his son. The two soon shared a smile.

After the three finished greeted each other, an ecstatic Maou made herself known. Serafall rushed out her seat and leapt at the three who were lucky enough to catch her.

"Vel-chan, Zizi-chan!" She exclaimed with a cute grin. This broke a smile on Venelana face as she often enjoys the cute, overactive and slightly perverted girl's antics. Serafall for her part smiled brightly at her fellow Maou's mother before returning back to her seat and her happy place completely zoning everyone out.

Zeoticus did the one thing he always did when he saw was in her presence, he rolled his eyes tiredly. He honestly had nothing against her, but there were times when her antics got on his nerves. He soon turned to his son and adopted a serious expression. "What was it, you wanted to speak about? Must be urgent to call us out here so suddenly," he inquired, Sirzech gestured for the remaining adults to sit down.

When they were seated, the crimson haired Maou entwined his fingers together. "What I am going to tell you will not leave this room, do you understand?" He said with a certain hardness that didn't belong in his voice causing both parents to nod their heads. "I was having a meeting with Sera about some of the affairs of the underworld when we were interrupted by a burst of power..." He trailed off as he looked into the distance as he recollected the feeling.

Venelana was the first to gather her wits. "A burst of power you say. Why would that call for all of us to be present here. I mean sure we felt something earlier, but it felt faint and could not match you if it turned out to be hostile." Sirzech locked eyes with his mother, the steel present only hardened.

"That power felt faint because of the distance, but we were right next to it and let me tell you this… that power has the potential to surpass us all." The way he said it without any doubt honestly shocked both parents to their cores. "I can't really explain it, but that burst we all felt was his base strength. When I checked his power signature I found something interesting… I sensed something locked inside him." Sirzech gravely explained shocking both parents further.

"Come on, you must be joking?" Zeoticus scoffed, how could a human child surpass them. The look on his son's face said otherwise. "You're serious?" He questioned and seeing his son remain silent, struck something deep in the devil. Serafall had returned from her musings as she sensed something was in the air and did not agree with it at all. She could see many things swirling around in the older man's eyes and she didn't like it one bit.

"Would I have really gone through all this trouble if I was anything less than serious?" He asked rhetorically, Sirzech then sighed. He was way too old for this shit and yet he still looked in his twenties. Thank Satan! "Now back to the issue, yes I believe his true power is locked inside him and if he ever unlocked it, I fear he may be on par with the Ouroboros Dragon." That was what finally broke the camels back.

"Then we should put him down while he is still weak!" Sirzech father roared bringing his fist down on the table causing spider cracks to appear. Never in a million years would he order for the death of someone innocent, but this person had the means to eventually bring the devil's to their knees and his pride would not allow that to happen. This was the worse thing the aged devil could have said because not a second later he felt the temperature of the room drop and he saw Serafall standing up and staring deep into his eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you will not lay a hand on that child!" Her tone was as clear and emotionless as ice, the childish persona had been pushed to the farthest corners of her mind. She might have never shared words with the boy yet, but every fibre of her being screamed at her that this child was a blessing sent to them and she would not let anyone lay a hand on him whether it be angel, fallen angel… or even devil. It was just a bonus that he could become a potential friend for her dear little sister.

The two devils kept their gazes, Zeoticus didn't know whether he could take the Maou in a fight, but it would definitely cause quite a stir and with the emotionless expression on her face he could tell she was coming closer to snapping. She was also the only devil who's had managed to surpass the water based magic of her family and be able to conjure ice. Seeing no other option he then proceeded to calmly seat himself, rubbing his temples a moment later. Serafall seeing this, took her seat, but kept glaring at the aged devil.

Venelana who kept her mouth shut throughout this discussion could honestly say she was appalled at her husband's decision to have an innocent child put to death because he was afraid of his power. The thought to have one of her children put to death because of their power had never crossed her mind and seeing the way Serafall reacted shown she would not hesitate to take action if anyone threatened the boy's safety. She herself would react in the same way as the Maou, but that was because of it was her children so the question was why she was reacting so strongly for someone she had not spoken one word too.

The beautiful woman cleared her throat ridding themselves of the tension for the moment. "I believe we shall wait for the boy to wake up before making any drastic judgements." This caused all the owner of the three pairs of eyes to widen them, seeing all attention was on her she pressed forward. "I mean are you being fucking serious!" She shouted at her husband, violet orbs glaring dangerously at the man she loved. "Could you honestly live with yourself if you sentenced a child's life to death because you perceived him as a threat?" He opened his mouth, but it soon shuts by the intensity of her glare. "Instead of fearing him, did it ever occur to you to I don't know, actually speak with him before coming to such a conclusion?" She questioned and her husband had the decency to drop his head in shame.

"I'm sorry dear, that thought never occurred to me." He said in a defeated tone causing her to smile slightly. He had never won an argument with her even after all the time they had been married and he still wouldn't for the rest of their lives.

"That is well and all mother, but what can we do? I mean it's not like the council will be reasonable about someone suddenly entering the underworld. I mean he literally appeared through a burst of light… he had so many cuts and bruises it was like he went through a meat grinder." Sirzech asked already fearing the headache that was fast approaching. The council, after all each had ten meters polls stuck up their asses and would demand for his execution.

Venelana couldn't answer because a giggle from Serafall halted her. "I find it funny." She said releasing another giggle. "They would rather make an enemy out of someone who is way stronger than them for the sake of their pride." She suddenly stood up, grabbing her wand and twirled her wand with an expression of pure joy, but if she looked deeper. You could see the darkness behind it. "Like I said earlier, I will not allow any harm to befall that child."

"Why are you so adamant about protecting him, you don't know anything about him. He could be the force that finally brings the annihilation of all three factions and yet you still protect him… why?" Zeoticus asked finally recovered from his scolding.

The raven Maou stopped her movement almost as if she was frozen, a blush formed on her cheeks. It was amusing to see her slightly flustered especially after some of the acts she was known to do. "I can't really explain it." Biting the inside of her cheek gently. Staring deep into the wall almost as if in a trance. "I just feel like he is destined for great things, almost like a blessing and we have the chance to be apart of something greater. The descendants of the Maou we only managed to drive away from the underworld, but I fear they might one day return and he will be the one to stop them." As she finished all three of them had their eyes locked onto her form.

None of them opened their mouths for this was a very rare side to see of the normally childish Maou. "I opened his eye and saw something that shocked me." Her eyes glazed over as she pictured the sight of that cerulean orb.

"What was it?" Zeoticus asked curiously. The anger he held earlier had vanished and now he only held curiosity.

"Pain and lots of it." She whispered, now feeling insecure for some reason. That boy's eye flashed in her mind and caused a feeling of dread to rush through her, she moved back over to her seat and placed down her wand first before sitting down herself. A look of depression took hold of her usual cheery expression. "They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and his looked so pure despite the story they told, he has endured and yet he still remains sane. I can't explain it, but there is something inside me that wants to try and shield him from experiencing more." Sirzech nodded thoughtfully with a smile. The idea he had been searching for finally made an appearance.

"I think I know what we can do!" Sirzech exclaimed with a bright smile.

"What?"

"We could try to reincarnate him into a devil!" He held his arms out expecting everyone to instantly jump on-board. The parents just stared at their son with wide eyes until something popped into their mind. If he wasn't a devil then what could he possibly be? They kept their mouths shut and waited to see what would happen. Serafall agreed with this notion instantly, in fact, she was hoping to be the first one to try and recruit him. The one and only piece in her peerage, she licked her lips when she thought of all the special time they could have together in a few years and this would make it easier to have it.

"I can't disagree and say this plan holds no merit, but are you absolutely sure it will work, especially if he is as strong as you say he is." Sirzech put a finger underneath his chin before he nodded bringing a sigh from both parents. This would be the ultimate test of the child's power.

"Very well, if this is your decision they we will respect it." Sirzech smiled brightly. He knew that is was due to his mother's interference that his father refrained from maybe sentencing an innocent child to death.

Nothing more needed to be said, the four devil's stood up and headed back to the room that held the mysterious child that caused quite a stir before even regaining consciousness.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

* * *

While the four devil's were discussing the fate of the child who would once day bring them eternal peace, the other three ladies were each coming to their own conclusions regarding this young man. Grayfia sat closest to the boy, she was eyeing the child with weariness. She partially believed all this could be an elaborate assassination plot, the other part of her was scolding herself for thinking so little of the child.

Her weariness was justified in her opinion, while it was rare for a child to show such raw power at such a young age. The power this boy excluded was beyond anything she could comprehend, it could probably shake the heavens as it was, and it would only continue to grow as time passed by. A part of her wanted this boy to wake up now so she could peer into his eyes and get a glance at what type of person he truly was. She found it amusing to her, that she, a woman who rarely did anything outside of her duty as a maid and Queen of Sirzech Lucifer, feeling curious of a mere child. Her curiosity would never bloom into something on a romantic level like her rival… though little did she know she would be eating those words in a few years.

While her violet eyes were trained on the boy like a hawk, the two young princesses who would grow into great beauties were having their own personal discussion about our favourite blonde.

"I can't help, but find it strange," Rias said idly, more so to herself than to Sona. Both girls were only six, and yet this boy had managed to worm his way into their minds. He couldn't have been much older than them based on how he looked and yet the difference in their power were already ocean levels apart. A simple taste of that power was all they received and yet it was just enough to implant himself into their minds without any sign of leaving any time soon.

"Yes, it definitely is most peculiar, but this has only brought more questions," Sona remarked with using her finger to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She always had been a very inquisitive girl and with the news of her one day leading her household had only urged her to learn more.

Rias pried her eyes away from the object of her attention and turned to Sona, one delicate eyebrow rose in response. "Oh, and what is that, knowing you it must be a bunch of serious questions?" She inquired gently.

"Every book I have read on the art of war regarding strength always says the same thing 'for one to gain true strength, one must be prepared to face the hardships before them' the question now is… what could he have possibly endured to gain the strength we felt earlier," Rias nodded at her friend's assessment, while she was not a massive fan of text books like someone on Sona's level. She had read quite a few available to her, resting a finger underneath her chin, she thought about the possible scenario's he could have been involved in.

Nothing more needed to be said as they both tried both went down the same thought path. They had to admit the young man before them was definitely cute in their eyes with his blonde bangs and whisker like birthmarks. They had no seen the colour of his eyes yet, but they could only really say it would add to his appeal. They also noted the heavy amount of bandages covering his torso and while Sona refrained from asking the obvious question, Rias wasn't as quite as reserved.

"Grayfia why does he have so many bandages on him?" Rias asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner while Sona inwardly thanked her best friend for asking the question she didn't.

Grayfia did not turn her head, but she did address her masters little sister. Not seeing any harm in revealing this sort of information. "He was heavily damaged upon his arrival with more marks that a normal child his age should be able to sustain Ojou-sama. Truthfully, I find it remarkable that he survived long enough long enough to receive medical attention." The maid left out the part about his apparent rapid regeneration.

Both girl's respective pairs of eyes widened as they processed this new information. Sona curiousity grew a great deal, she wondered who or what could have left a person with this kind of power in such a critical condition while Rias frowned. The red haired beauty could not help it, but feel sympathetic towards the mysterious blonde who could hopefully become a potential friend to her. She suddenly walked forward until she stood next to the bed, she was just slightly taller than the bed, her eyes glanced the undamaged hand and something gnawed inside her to touch it. Moving her hand forward, she was just about to reach her prize before a soft hand wrapped around her wrist, looking up blue-green met silver eyes of the woman who halted her hands advancement.

"I wouldn't advise that Rias-sama, there is still too much we simply don't know. He is considered an unknown factor and could possibly inflict harm upon your person by a simple touch," The maid warned, but one look in the girl's eyes shown just how stubborn she was for her age. Sighing, she let go of the hand, but not before issuing a stern warning. "Fine, but if you feel anything and I mean anything at all I want you to get away from him."

Rias smiled brightly and nodded as Grayfia remove her hand from her wrist, as she inched closer to boy hands and placed it upon his hand that was rough to her touch. Warmth flooded throughout her little body as they made contact, the feeling only increased when his rough hand wrapped around her gentle one. Sona who had been paying rapt attention to any changes managed to notice a small, almost unnoticeable blush on her friend's face. A feel emerged in the girl that she was not familiar with, but still managed to decipher. It was the feeling of jealousy… she wondered why this emotion would roll around into her life now, violet orbs locked onto the conjoined hands and that must have been it. She wanted to experience whatever it was that made her friend blush even on an almost unnoticeable level.

Grayfia observed everything the boy gave off from the slight rise of his chest to the smallest of twitches, she had yet to feel any aura or presence from the boy since the feeling she received earlier. She could see why her rival had managed to somehow become so attached to the child in such a short amount of time, the power she felt earlier was both dominating and protective.

The two girls both jumped back in shock when an overwhelming pressure flooded throughout the room, it originated from the other side of the estate. Grayfia recognized both of them and wondered what could get the usually bubbly girl in such a state. _'I wonder if you are the cause of this?'_ She mused to herself as she looked at the child who was laying on the bed still as a rock.

"I don't understand how he is making me feel so warm.' Rias thought, she wasted no time in placing her hand in his as his hand wrapped around hers again. The feelings of jealousy appear in Sona again when she saw the flustered look on Rias's face increase. Sona still does not understand why she is feeling this way while watching her friend grabbing on to the hand of the boy they only have just met. Walking to the other side of the bed, she took his other hand in hers, which fit perfectly and the moment it curled around she felt the warmth spreading all over her body.

The red haired princess locked eyes with Sona as she saw what she did and sent her a glare. Sona noticed the glare and smirked slightly, a moment later if you looked closer you could see a small spark between the two of them. Grayfia eyes looked between them and she found herself resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _'Is this really what it was like for me and Serafall?'_ She mused to herself before shaking her head, there was no way they act like this.

The peaceful ambience of the room was disturbed when the door opened and four people walked in. The two Maou's and Sirzech's parents walked through the door and greeted them all with a smile. Rias gasped, letting go of the hand of warmth she rushed towards her parents to greet them. The only female Maou eyes instantly locked onto her little 'So-tan' or more the conjoined hands and felt a rush of jealousy in her as well. She would be the only one to have access to this boy in that way in the future, so a devious plan was formed in her mind.

"Sona-chan!" Sera whined as she rushed over to her sister and snatched her from her previous position and bringing her into her ample bust. She was smiling more now because she had separated her from the newfound object of her affection, no one would question her action behind this because to them this was just standard by now. Poor Sona though was now dealing with two issues. The first was the lack of warmth and the other was her elder sister.

A smirk found its way onto Rias's face as she saw what her rival now had to deal with, but she herself was not fully out the blue yet. From the corner of her eye, she could see her own elder sibling glancing at her every few seconds. Sirzech cleared his throat and got all their undivided attention.

"We have all come to a decision on what to do with our guest here," Sirzech said, gesturing to the still unconscious boy on the bed. "We will attempt to reincarnate him into a devil, but the chances are incredibly slim," He said as he walked over to the bed, holding out his right hand to conjure one of his pieces before a hand across his field of vision stopped him.

There stood the current Leviathan with a smile across her beautiful face, her eyes were firmly closed. "I will give it the first try, after all, you already have your own members and I have now finally found someone worthy to be mine." Once she was finished she opened her eyes and looked at the boy with half-lidded eyes. If she could get him now then it would only be a matter of time before their fun could begin and the thought of having him for herself excited her.

Taking a step back, all watched as the only female Maou held out her hand as a purple queen piece materialized. Placing the singular piece down on his chest, she began the chant with all hope that the power spike earlier was not as great as she imagined it.

They all expected this to be a smooth transaction, but what happened next would forever be burned into their memories. The piece shook for a moment before being sent crashing into the wall leaving a small crater. The one with the biggest reaction was Serafall, she had known for pieces to be rejected because they didn't match the person's power level, but shot off. The first one to shook of their shock was the younger sibling to the female Maou, as she slowly walked over to the small crater and pried the piece out the wall when she saw a small crack on the purple object.

"S-Sister, you might want to come and have a look at this." Sona stuttered with a slight raise in her voice, her elder sibling snapped back into reality and quickly walked over to her sister and took the piece from her small hands before examining it.

"A… crack." She whispered in disbelief. This was most definitely the first time she had seen something like this or this could be the first in the history of devil's everywhere. A quick burst of her aura managed to fix the small indent upon the piece. A feeling of dread washed over her when she realized that her strongest piece failed.

Sirzech came by her side and took the piece in his fingers, looking closely. Whatever damage was done was repaired, but the thought of one of their pieces actually sustaining any form of damage was unheard of because they were measured against the owner's will. So this child will was far greater than that of Serafall.

They were going to continue examining it before the aura they felt earlier returned in full blast, bringing Rias and Sona to their knees with the adults not fairing much better. Serafall and Sirzech was sweating and he barely managed to turn his head in the direction the power was coming from when his eye lock into a pair icy cerulean eyes.

The gears had officially began to move once more, their future forever changed.

* * *

 **So here we have it the third chapter, just want to thank everyone who has shown their support especially for the first story I have done that has actually been taken seriously. So first thing I wanted to say is that I have caught up with canon and cannot wait for season four, and this story will be from the canon with quite a few of my own little 'add-ons' just to keep things interesting, so while this story will be manly based on canon I wanted Naruto to grow more with his girls so expect chapters away from everything else and about the (Insert girls name here) and Naruto bonding.**

 **The second thing to say is that it seems the fans want Issei to be female this story and so your wish shall be granted and before any flamers get involved remember that I left this to the readers. I have an interesting idea of a love triangle later on so there is that, but can't please everyone so its one of the things to take on the chin I guess.**

 **The results for the harem will be ever growing and I plan on adding quite a few of your suggestions plus some of my own, a few characters I like that I can barely find anything on and that's just a no no. So expect this to be a very long story guys.**

 **I am not to sure on how most of the characters would behave around Naruto because he is pretty spontaneous so yeah, but I promise to do my best haha!**

 **Anyway that's all I have to say, so hope you enjoy this chapter. The casual R &R you guys know the drill by now and I shall ask you guys in the future about specific events that will shape the story so be on the look out!**

 **Peace!**


	4. Prologue: Waking up

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

Naruto prayed for many things when he would first open his eyes to a new world, one was to be greeted by a lush meadow. He even hoped for the white ceiling of a hospital because it was meant his unconscious body was recovered. The third… well if he was honest with himself, he didn't really have a third choice in mind either of the first two would have been enough.

While he was greeted to a white ceiling, it had a different pattern from the normal bleak hospital ceilings. He was experienced in telling the difference from how much time he spent looking at them in his youth. He would have pondered more on where he could possibly be until a voice broke through his musings.

"A…. crack." A female voice echoed through his ear, the words may have come out in a whisper, but with his advanced hearing he could hear them clear as day. Knowing there were other people currently in his room caused him to go on high alert. He thought about tapping into sage mode, but that would alert everyone in the room to his new found consciousness, so he decided to rely on his natural sensing abilities. He detected two high-powered beings, with three following closely behind. The only one's that stood out was two being low powered… it was almost as if they were children. He counted seven with only five being a potential problem, he silent felt his own power and didn't have enough to make a successful escape if things went south, so he decided for a civil approach.

He opened his eyes and flared his aura a little, alerting everyone to his presence, the first sight he met was the gaze of blue-green. He noticed his aura caused them all to become stiff and that confused him because he wasn't at full capacity… yet. He then tried to sit up straight before a sharp pain shot through his chest as he fell back on the bed, he wondered why he was in such a terrible state. When he walked through the portal, he was as good as new...

Icy blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, he couldn't remember encountering anyone before he stepped into that portal. He had passed out many times after a fight or from training so for him to wake up still injured, the enemy must have been incredibly strong. He thought maybe these people were to blame for the result for his current condition, but the more logical side of his brain made him go down the civil route before resorting to anything too drastic.

"Could someone please explain to me why I am injured?" He asked with a voice that sounded lighter than what he was used too. He couldn't pinpoint why though, but his mind was on more important things for the time being such as why he was injured. Sirzechs eyes caught the muscles on the young man tense as if he was preparing for a fight.

"Think of it like this. If we were the one's to put you in this state would we really go through all the effort of patching you up and letting children be present for when you woke up?" Sirzechs questioned, smiling a little when he noticed the tense muscles soon relaxing. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief when there would hopefully be no chance of a fight breaking out. That was the last thing he wanted, especially when his little sister was present.

"That… makes sense." Naruto admitted, getting comfortable when it looked like he would not need an escape plan, at least for now. "I assume you have questions for me." It should have been a question, but it came out as more of a statement. The older devils were all surprised by the level of maturity shown by someone so young, normally children should be raving about and yet this boy was completely calm almost as if studying them.

"That's very astute of you, but first things first are you ready for my first question?" Naruto nodded hesitantly, Sirzechs smiled and pressed forward. "What is your full name?" He was the only one brave enough to speak and with good reason, everyone else didn't want to say anything that might give off the wrong impression. Naruto could feel everyone gaze on him besides the children, they were all studying his features for any signs of trickery.

"My full name is… Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He said with a small smile, showing his sincerity.

A smile came to Sirzechs face at the honest answer, him like everyone else kept a check on his aura which would have fluctuated if he lied although a part of him thought that Naruto knew that.

"I thank you for the honest answer." He said with another smile, he could honestly feel himself warming up to the child. "Now for my second question, what exactly are you?" Sirzech had believed that Naruto was some sort of supernatural entity. He couldn't simply believe that someone who held such a dominating aura was anything less, but he was in for a shock with what Naruto's reply would be.

"I am human," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Only to wince in pain as he felt another stab of pain course through his body. It was then that he felt a soft hand latch onto his bare arm, he turned his head a fraction to see a little girl with crimson hair looking at him with concern. He smiled at her despite the situation.

"Hello young one, what's your name?" He asked with a small genuine smile. He always had a soft spot for children, since growing up the way he did. He was envious because they managed to retain their innocence, although that was the price he paid for being a jinchuriki.

Rias blushed slightly under his gaze, she thought he was cute when he was asleep and yet seeing him now with those cerulean eyes giving her all his attention made her stomach feel fluttery. Even though she still kept her hand on his arm, the courage she felt a moment ago had vanished that was until she felt something on top of her hand. Looking at the foreign object she saw it was his own. This instilled a little bit of courage it wasn't much, but it was enough.

"My name is Rias Gremory." She said with the little bit of courage she took from Naruto's gesture. He found her behaviour cute and a little bit entertaining. He also knew she was slightly nervous that maybe he would lash out, but he would never harm a child. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was the one responsible for causing them any type of harm whether that be physical or emotional.

"That is a very beautiful name." He said with a warm smile that reached her heart, making her cheeks grow hotter. This was currently a great source of amusement to see the Gremory heiress acting in such a shy manner. Naruto's eyes then shifted to the only girl wearing glasses in the room. He could see she was looking at him as if he was some sort of puzzle that she desperately wanted to solve. "You." He said, pointing at her with his free arm. "What is your name?"

Sona who was just about to take a step forward and officially introduce herself before her sister shot behind her like a speeding bullet, wrapped her arms around her and brought her to her ample chest. "Oni-sama, please let me go." Sona exclaimed loudly with a tick mark before she instantly clamped her mouth shut with her hands. That was the first time she spoke in such a childish manner since she wanted to adopt the manners of a proper lady. She was about to tell her sister off when a laugh echoed throughout the room. It was not a strained one, but a genuine laugh.

There was Naruto laughing with Rias still attached to his arm, he laughed without a care in the world despite the situation. It appeared that his laugh was infectious because many of the other occupants started to laugh along with him. This flushed Sona's cheeks a colour that would surpass her rival's hair.

After a few more moments Naruto calmed down and he looked at Sirzech while a few more chuckles escaped his dry lips. "Now then, back to business. I am very much human, but I know for a fact that none of you are." Naruto said with a serious voice despite the happiness he shown moments ago. He could see it clear as day, the energy inside them looked very different from those in the elemental nations. This cemented his thoughts about these people belonging to one of the three factions, but the question was which one.

"You are indeed correct Naruto-kun… Is it alright if I call you that?" He asked the blonde who had a sheer look of horror on his face, but nodded very reluctantly. "Your assumption was indeed correct, you see we are all devils. One of the three biblical factions." Naruto didn't even bother showing his surprise which only seemed to peak their curiosity further.

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh. "I assumed you were one of the three, but I wasn't quite sure on which one, although I must say you aren't exactly as I perceived." He said with a small smile, he opened his eyes and channelled more chakra to his legs before he was about to try and stand. "Rias-chan may you please step away from the bed?" He asked in a polite tone which brought another blush to her lovely face before she stepped aside. Not a moment later had he swung the covers of him and proceeded to place both feet on the ground. They wobbled a little bit, but not enough to leave him bedridden. He noticed how the room dropped into silence, he then saw everyone staring at him. "What?" Was the smart question he asked.

"You were injured far beyond what a normal human should be able to withstand, also asleep for hours and now you're waking up and standing without a care in the world… who are you?" Zeoticus asked in astonishment, the earlier worry had been shifted to the side.

Naruto's mouth twitched upward slightly, it only lasted for a moment before he gave a cheeky grin. Pointing his thumb upwards to all the devils. "I already told you my name, so no point in repeating it." He then felt a small shot of pain pass up his arm causing it to drop to the bed. He was confused as straight after the flash of pain, he couldn't feel his arm so if by any chance things escalated now then he knew that he was screwed.

Sirzech saw Naruto trying to keep a straight face, blue eyes quickly glanced at the lifeless arm and guessed that the pain was more than it seemed. He then took a moment to send his maid a silent message to which she understood quickly. Naruto's eyebrow rose when he saw the woman dressed in a maid's outfit make her way over to him. He would have been a fool to not find her beautiful, she placed her hand on his arm and he shivered slightly at how cold it was. A second later he felt his arm responding slightly, but he knew it would be a while before he was back to one hundred percent.

"You feeling better?" She inquired in a monotone, but the wariness was almost palpable. Grayfia still hadn't made up her mind about the blonde enigma. Everything about him seemed to scream friendly, but the dark look in his eyes that one could only have after experience a war put her on guard. A child should not have those dark eyes, it frightened her slightly, but intrigued her more.

"Yes, thank you..." He trailed off when he didn't know her name.

"Grayfia, my name is Grayfia." She spoke after a moment of silence between them. She looked into his eyes that seemed to shine which only heightened the warmth she could feel from him.

"Grayfia, eh?" He tested out her name and found it rolled off the tongue smoothly. "So… Gray-chan or Fia-chan… hmm." The way he said her name with such endearment it was almost enough to pierce through her cold exterior, but she would not let him inside if she could help it. So instead she settled for staring at him with her stern expression until he proved himself worthy of breaking through her walls.

"I believe Grayfia is acceptable, Naruto-sama." She had to resist the urge to giggle at his stupefied expression. He clearly was not one for honorific's. Feeling a little daring she cleaned closer so only he would hear her next words. "Or would prefer Naruto… kun?" Naruto's eyes instantly widened as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He turned his head away from her which only sought to prove she had won this time.

"Grayfia will be fine then," he mumbled clearly displeased with his loss on this round. Naruto tried to flex his arm again and quickly felt a slight more amount of control. He smiled at the maid for a moment before looking at Sirzech who seemed to be the one in charge here as he was the only one asking questions. "Not to sound rude, but I will only say a few bits and pieces of my story, but I can only address them to the leader of your community." He explained with dark eyes that showed the adults just how much pain he must have endured to have them.

Sirzech eyes widened, the same could be said for all adults there. Rias and Sona were confused on why the temperature of the room suddenly dropped, Naruto envied them as they did not know the true horrors of war and if he had a say in it they never would. "Yes, very well, let us retire to a different location..."

The future saviour nodded his head in agreement, just as he was about to take a step forward he felt Rias grip his arm tightly. He honestly wasn't surprised anymore, but what he was going to be said needed to be away from prying ears. He patted her on the head with a warm smile on his face, hiding the horrors in his eyes from her. "I only need to explain a few things, but maybe we could possibly get to know each other a little more later." He said with a sly glance at the older brother, a nod of confirmation was received.

An adorable pour formed on Rias' face, she held out her pinky finger. "You promise?" She questioned, looking at him directly in the eyes.

Naruto smile brightened to even thaw out some of the ice protecting Grayfia's heart. "Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his promise, believe it dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed before his eyes widened to dramatic proportions, clamping his mouth shut, but it was already too late as the laugher of everyone present echoed throughout the room.

Thinking she was forgotten Sona stepped forward before the blonde enigma pierced through the now quiet room. "The same also applies to you." Sona nodded, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I have one request." Naruto said locking eyes with the Lucifer.

"What is it?" Sirzech asked curiously.

"May we have the meeting in the garden, it helps to relax me." Naruto said with a soft smile as he hoped his plan would work. He needed to know how if he could still tap into sage mode in this world and being surrounded by nature would be his best shot. It also helped that it would speed up his recovery.

"Of course, let's go." He said, gesturing for Grayfia to lead Naruto to their garden, the maid nodded before she walked out the room with an eager blonde walking behind her slowly. The other adults had already left, but Venelana was able to give a quick smile to her daughter before leaving, Sirzech clicked his fingers as another maid appeared.

"You will watch Ri-tan and Sona, while we are away." He said before walking out not even bothering to hear a reply. He was eager to hear some details about Naruto and so he walked faster with great haste.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

"So here we are, what happens now?" Serafall asked in her usual childish voice, she was curious as to why Naruto wanted to explain his story here. She stared down at the freshly cut grass as dirty thoughts of Naruto taking her on it came to mind, she giggled perversely at the thoughts. Naruto didn't notice or if he did he simply ignored her, he smiled when he felt the familiar aura of nature chakra surrounding him.

"I just wanted to quickly confirm something," he said cryptically, glancing over his shoulder shooting her a warm smile that made her blush. Naruto turned back before sitting on the ground and getting into a meditative state causing the other four devils to look at him wearily before they felt an overwhelming amount of warmth flood through their bodies. It felt like a mother's love for her child, so warm, so overpowering. Naruto kept his eyes closed as his chakra refilled, the chakra here felt different almost… tainted. This brought some questions to mind and he needed answers to those questions otherwise it would only make his goal harder to accomplish. First he would need to deal with the mess he landed himself in or more so the sage, but if there was one thing he noticed about gathering nature chakra here was that it refilled at a faster rate than in the elemental nations. It was good, but also had its own negative repercussions that he would no doubt experience in the future.

Grayfia slowly walked over to her king, leaning over to his ear and whispered as she did not want to disrupt the peaceful moment Naruto had created for himself. "What do you think he's doing?" She asked curiously, Sirzech was about to reply to her before a familiar orange tint surrounded Naruto's eyes earning his full attention. Naruto opened his eyes, looking directly at Grayfia giving her the best view of his new pair of eyes. The cerulean blue orbs they had seen him with before had now vanished and a pair of blazing topaz were now left in their wake. The detail that shocked her the most was the now missing iris as a black bar now stood in the formers place.

"I was channelling Senjutsu," Naruto mentioned with a shrug, not seeing the baffled expressions of everyone present. He looked down at the arm that dropped earlier, flexing it gently, he found himself having a lot more feeling in it bringing a smile to his whiskered face. This only sought to add more shock to the group of devils considering he had barely been able to use that arm a few minutes ago.

He then took a moment to glance at them. "As you can see Senjutsu enhances my healing properties." Naruto explained with a smile as he thought about all the times sage mode had saved him in his old life. He made a mental note to find out if he could still summon the toads here.

"We are already aware of the benefits Naruto." Naruto composure went stiff, they all assumed the worst before a smile broke out on his face. Being able to channel sage mode back in his old world was considered nearly impossible because of the price you paid if you failed, but to hear there were others here who could do just that. It caused his body to get all giddy at the possibility of meeting someone else like him.

"Do you know of anyone else who can use this power?" He asked looking straight at her. Grayfia almost blushed at how intently his topaz eyes bored into hers. She did not understand how such a young boy was having this effect on her, but lucky enough she managed to get her thoughts of him as she recollected the young Nekoshou who recently joined a peerage.

"Yes, there have been reports of a young woman who is using this art, she had been told to be very gifted." Grayfia explained, watching as she saw a certain gleam appear in his eyes, but she pressed forward. "I could maybe arrange a meeting between you two if that would please you." She said with a small bow.

Sirzech raised a brow at how his personal maid was going out her way, looking at Naruto he saw the young boy with a blinding smile on his face. He looked back at Grayfia and had a small smirk, maybe she was falling for the youths charm, but then again only time would tell.

Naruto didn't respond with words, he walked up to the maid who still had her head bowed. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly so their eyes met. "You don't ever need to bow to me, I don't care much for formalities." He said with an easygoing smile. "I would greatly appreciate the other as well, thank you." The urge to resist a small blush only increased, but she managed to resist it.

"I must stick to formalities Naruto-sama. It is required of me." She said with another bow, Naruto frowned slightly and flicked her forehead. The action alone caused everyone around them to become wide eyed, while Sera imagined him flicking a certain 'place' on her body.

"Nope enough of that from this moment, I am only known as Naruto to you." He said calmly, Grayfia opened her mouth, but a glare from him silenced her. It didn't intimidate her much, but it was the fact that he didn't care much for formalities is what held her tongue. That was what she would tell herself anyway.

"As you wish… Naruto." Serafall glared at the silver haired maid because to her it looked like she was laying a claim to Naruto. Stamping forward until she was right in front of Grayfia, she stuck a finger rudely in her face.

"I thought you weren't interested in him?" Serafall accused. Grayfia frowned at the actions of the young looking woman. Glancing to Naruto, she could sort of see what she saw in him. That didn't mean she herself was staking a claim.

"I have not done anything to give the impression that I am interested in him." Grayfia explained coldly, ice began to form underneath her feet to signal her annoyance. The childish Maou took this as a challenge and began to flare her own aura. Before it could escalate further, something unexpected happened. A warm yet firm hand latched onto both their shoulders, looking down they saw Naruto looking towards the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Now, I would very much appreciate it if everyone calmed down." He said firmly. He tightened his grip a little with also flaring his aura to get his point across. After a few moments the ice began to melt before it disappeared as if it was never there. Naruto then glanced at the one who started this mess. "Now Sera, I would like you to take a step back." He said with a cool gaze. Sera's face flashed a look of betrayal that only lasted a moment before it went expressionless, she then took a step back per his request. "Now then," Naruto murmured, gently letting go of Grayfia's shoulder. He turned around to look at the other three devils that we're observing them with interest. "I probably shouldn't have shown any of my skills, but I can't press forward unless I am speaking with the leaders of this community." Naruto explained with a serious tone.

Sirzech waved childishly at Naruto. "Well look no more because you're looking at them… well two of them." He then pointed from himself to Serafall. "I hold the title of Lucifer, while Sera holds Leviathan." Naruto mentally stored that information for a later date. "You can speak freely here, Naruto-kun."

The part about speaking freely here didn't sit right with him, they were in the open and many could be eavesdropping. That was definitely the last thing he wanted, revealing his capabilities with Senjutsu was already a big risk, but that was one he was willing to take and by the looks of it, it paid off.

"Okay, but what I am about to do next, don't be alarmed." They looked at him questionably before he closed his eyes and a small amount of light came from his palm, a moment later he slammed his palm onto the ground. Four pillars of energy arose from the ground, then the beams shot out walls of magnificent blue energy encasing them all in a rectangle before disappearing from sight as if it was never there. "That was one of my personal techniques that I devised, it's basically like a silencing seal. So in short terms if anyone was passing by or we had some unwanted ears, then they have no chance of hearing our conversation." Naruto explained seeing their tense expressions. They were quite laid back for devils or maybe he had managed to secure a small amount of trust between them. It might have been small, but he was willing to work with that.

"You may now ask your questions, but I will only answer the one's that are within my current capabilities. We will need more trust to be built between us before I go into more… personal matters." They could tell by the tone of his voice that he was deadly serious about that they would need more trust before he opened up to them more. This surprised them all because all this was coming from the mouth of what they believed to be a child, but deep down they had a nagging feeling that it was far from the truth.

"How can someone so young speak in such a manner, another thing. How come you have such dark eyes that can only come from such unsavoury situations." Zeoticus questioned, the devils around him cringed at the last part.

Naruto couldn't help, but feel confused by the 'young' part. This brought another question to the front of his mind that he needed answered right away. "Grayfia, by any chance you wouldn't have a mirror on you?" Naruto asked, looking at the maid, but before she could say anything a mirror was practically shoved in the reincarnated blonde's face by our favourite raven haired Maou.

All surrounding devils sweat-dropped at the actions of the current Leviathan, one moment she looked like she couldn't stand the sight of him and the next she was jumping to his wants. Naruto took the mirror with a smile, but that quickly dropped from his face when he saw his reflection. "The fuck is this!" He exclaimed quickly grabbing the mirror and looking at himself from all different angles. "No! No! No! That mother fucking shity pricky sage!" Naruto then dropped to the ground crying anime tears. "He made me into my worst fear, a fucking chibi!"

"Why are you crying sweet child?" Venelana asked, speaking for the first time since they arrived. She was going to be in for a major shock when she heard his next few words.

Naruto shot back to his feet once the questioned registered to him, wiping away his false tears. "I am not quite sure what happened, but I am far younger than I should be." He said, bewildered as he looked down at his small hands. He found it odd that he never noticed this drastic change earlier, but blamed it on the fact of appearing in a brand new world.

"If there is anyone willing, I will show you my memories." He said with a nervous expression, whoever accepted this offer would get a look at every event from his previous life and while he knew he would have to reveal it someday. The person who accepted this offer, he could only hope they kept quiet about it until the right time. He noticed each of the devils shooting each other glances as if a silent conversation was taking place between only them. Just as he was about to give up hope, a soft hand was felt on his shoulder. He followed the appendage until he was met with the silver orbs of Grayfia.

"I will verify if what you say is true." Grayfia said, her eyes never leaving his. "It would be easier this way, just in case all of this is a trick." She said coolly, Naruto didn't look to be fazed by her attitude, but he did change his mind on what he would show her. He would only show her his final moments before passing on, that should be enough to ward off further suspicion for now.

Naruto held out his hand in a fist-like pose towards her, she looked at it for a moment before extending her own copying the same gesture. The moment their firsts connected, she felt warmth like she never felt before, about to draw away from it, fearing it to be harm full. Naruto's voice reached her ears.

"It's my chakra and it's only to allow you to see my memory." He explained quickly sensing her anxiety.

Grayfia could see a man on the ground in the arms of a mysterious red haired woman, she had tears streaking down her face with eight other people watching them with desolate expressions. It was then that she got a closer look at his face and it looked an older version of Naruto. The blonde hair, the cerulean eyes and even the whisker marks. There was no doubt that he was indeed telling the truth, so she would award him with a small portion of her trust.

Then just as fast as it came, it disappeared. Naruto drew his fist away from her and offered her a sad smile and prayed that was enough to prove that he was telling the truth. He would have showed her everything if it wasn't for her attitude towards him, but that served as a reminder that he was in a strange land and couldn't afford to give his trust away so freely.

Grayfia stared at Naruto for a moment to compare the face, she saw in the memory to the little boy in front of her. In a few years he would indeed look like that so she did something that shocked all the devils around them. She gave him a small smile before looking at her master.

"He was telling the truth, everything he has said so far has been the truth." Grayfia said honestly, Sirzech nodded with a smile on his face before looking back at the young blonde.

"I am pleased to hear that, but now I only have two questions left for you to answer." Naruto didn't answer him gesturing him to continue. "Are you going to be a danger to my family?" The Maou asked with a serious gaze.

"Only if you start something, will I retaliate." Naruto said, unfazed by the man's aura, he had encountered other beings on the same level and some even stronger so this was child's play for him.

"We are not like most other devils, we only strike when one of our own is in danger." Sirzech explained with a smile and Naruto gave a small smile in return. "That only leaves my last one now, would you like to stay with us here in the underworld?"

The moment dropped into the one thing he expected. Silence. He could feel his peers about to intervene, but a quick flare of his aura silenced them. He had watched this young man every time he answered a question and while his eyes shown a dark look it wasn't hostile towards others, but because he had himself experienced events that would have driven most men and women insane. The fact of Rias taking a quick shine to the boy didn't play a part in the matter. Not at all.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought, while he had not expected an offer like this to come. He couldn't deny the benefits of staying with one of the devils who ran this community, he could gather his strength just in case all this turned out to be a ruse. He would be able to sense all their emotions that they thought they might be able to keep hidden from him, so they wouldn't be able to plan anything without his knowledge. So the choice was simple then, if he wanted to bring peace back to this world, then maybe this was the first step.

Naruto had always been a man of action in his old life and there was no reason to change it in this life. He calmly stepped forward, ignoring the subtle tenses of the devils around him. He strode forward as he locked eyes with the man who offered his home to him, after a few moments he stood before the very same man. They both remained silent, but Naruto had seen all he needed. So he held out his hand in friendship towards the devil king, Sirzech met the hand with his own without any hesitation.

The two met with a firm handshake, thus a friendship had been born, both smiled at each other as if they sensed great things would be achieved from them working together in the future.

* * *

 **Hello all, I have posted this chapter ahead of my normal time considering the next one is ready. I want to make it clear that when I post a chapter the next one ahead is already prepared so any suggestions you make will be incorporated later on if they are seemed to be placed in the story. So now with that settled let's discuss some of the high lights of this one. I would say Naruto being cautious was a given considering he is in an unknown territory and doesn't know what to expect, but he was lucky to flash in the Gremory family otherwise any other devil would have killed him and tried to recruit him into their peerage. Naruto base power I thought to make stronger than everyone else, but he still wouldn't have won if a fight broke out because he doesn't have control over his power and experience normally always takes the win in the end.**

 **The next part of him appearing injured will be revealed in the next few chapters and the reasoning for him not remembering it. The next part was everyone's reactions to him. I gave Serafall and instant wanting to do the dirty act, but for Rias and Sona this heightened their rivalry, Rias was the bolder one of the two, but Sona soon stepped up. Naruto interactions with them are important to his character development and even though Sona acts the proper lady she will be difference once her relationship with Naruto grows. Then there was Grayfia reaction to him, obviously she is bound to be weary of him considering his power. He was fully prepared to show her everything, but after how she acted he settled for showing her his final moments. I don't know if you found her reaction to be believable, but there are so few ways to instantly gain her trust, but she did give him a very small amount. There interaction will be different next chapter because a two year time skip will take place.**

 **So in the end Sirzech offered to take Naruto in and this means he has already began his journey in acquiring peace for this world. I am personally looking forward to the next chapter because our favourite kitty will be making an appearance, also her role in this story will be different. What happens some of you may dislike, but we will move forward. I am a personal fan of Kuroka and her character, so I am making it different for her, but don't worry that's all part of the fun and we shall get many blushes from Naruto with her 'talking' abilities.**

 **Anyway with this chapter as normal R &R, it's always appreciated and I love looking at what you guys and gals comment so without further ado... Peace!**


	5. Prologue: A promise is made

**The Hand Of Fate Turns Once More Chapter 5**

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

 **(Two years later)**

Naruto could be seen laying down right now in the Gremory family garden, he had been here for around two years and a few months now and he honestly couldn't be happier. This second chance that he had been fearing actually turned out to be a blessing and he was very thankful for the sage offering him this chance. Since arriving here he had not strayed too far from Sirzech and Serafall with the first begging him to call him 'Oni-chan' which was just plain creepy. The looks he received from Sera was silently telling him she wanted him to call her something else, but he ignored it.

He had mostly been staying in the Gremory estate under their care with the weekly visits to Sirzech and Grayfia. The first had assumed the role of elder brother, yet the man was often well known to act like he should have been the youngest sibling with his childish antics. The maid had eventually warmed up to him and would often give him small smiles when they were out of watchful eyes, he was honestly fine with it considering she had to keep her ice queen persona strong. This was not to say that her master had not known for years about it, but thankfully he chose not to comment on it.

He had managed to form a healthy relationship with both Zeoticus and Venelana, who he viewed as surrogate parents. They were both kind to him if not a bit wary at first, Venelana was the first of the two to warm up to him as her maternal instincts kicked in. Zeoticus took a bit longer to warm up to him, but after seeing how he interacted with his family, the old man started to see Naruto as everyone else saw him. So in the end he managed to create a good relationship with him.

Those were some of the bonds he had managed to forge, but the biggest changes were from Rias, Sona and finally Serafall. The Gremory heir had practically glued herself to him from the moments he had returned from the meeting with the adult devils. They honestly could rarely be seen apart and even then it was never for long, it had gotten so bad that she tried to skip a few of her vital lessons that needed for if she was going to be the heir of the family in the future. After a stern talking too from him on the importance of those lessons, he always sent her away with a pout marring her face. She always came back to him after them with a megawatt smile on her face. It had gotten so bad that she often slept in the same bed with him, which wouldn't normally be a problem, except she had started to sleep naked. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but with his mind as developed as it was. Well let's say in the future if she still retained that habit then it would only spell out trouble for him.

Sona was a funny topic for him, always trying to be the proper young lady even at her age. He chuckled when she would act like his warden when they were together, always telling him the proper way to address people of high class, but he waved them off as he normally did. What you see is what you get with him, but most times when she would try to reprimand him, he would tease her until her face became as red as Rias's hair. Sona had started teaching him to play chess with Rias occasionally pitching in her ideas.

Finally was Serafall, the current Leviathan. She was indeed a weird nut to get your head around, after all she was the pure definition of a man child. Sona was acting beyond her years while Sera had decided to stay behind, although the time he did spend with her was like a breath of fresh air despite her antics. When they were alone, she would do everything in her power to make him blush from smashing his head in-between the valley of her breaths from whispering sweet nothings in his ear. To his shame she managed to succeed more times than she failed, even after two years he was still not used to it. It definitely didn't help when she let it slip that her appearance now was not her proper one and how they would have to get acquainted in a few years when he was older. This all made it more awkward because she knew his proper age.

Building bonds with the Gremory and Sitri family were not the only things he had going for him at the moment. Every ounce of free time he had managed to gather, he spent training, but he could never do much physical because it would only stunt his growth. One of the minor details he always cursed the sage about, so while doing enough, but nothing too strenuous. A good chunk of his training was getting his brush strokes fluent again and increasing the pace it would take to complete a seal. Then there was the final surprise, he remembered one night about what the sage suggested involving a mirror so one night he went in front of one and looked at his reflection from a multitude of different angles only to find nothing. On the off chance he channelled chakra to his eye and he found himself possessing the sharingan. This revelation almost lead him to fainting on the very spot.

Ever since that day he had to rework a new training schedule to adapt to his new eyes, one small detail he liked about them was that they weren't blood red like Sasuke's. He had obtained an icy blue pair. The colour scheme worked better with him, as you would never know the difference unless you looked closer. The next time he saw the sage he would have to thank the man properly for giving him such a gift. He was drawn from his inner thoughts by a small weight added to his chest.

Already knowing who exactly had decided to make his chest their new seat, he glanced down anyway and saw Rias regarding him with a bright smile. Naruto couldn't keep the smile from his features as he moved a hand to ruffle her hair. A pout soon appeared on her face.

"Do you always have to do that to my hair?" Rias asked, annoyed as her hands went to fixing her hair. Naruto had to resist doing the action a second time, but he was unable to restrain the chuckle that escaped his throat.

"Well, do you always have to interrupt my day dreams?" Naruto shot back with a playful smirk. He had to admit that every moment he spent around Rias, he could feel an everlasting smile wanting to be present on his lips. This didn't mean the pain of leaving behind everyone he ever loved wasn't there, only that it became slightly easier to deal with.

"Because I am the legendary heiress of house Gremory, I hereby demand you play with me and bow to my every whim!" Rias exclaimed loudly in an over-dramatic tone. Crossing her arms and looking away with a huff. A swift moment of silence followed before they both burst out laughing. Naruto reached up to ruffle her head again in a display of affection and was happy when she just let it happen. He knew that it was only a one off as he would get a scolding from her later on.

"Keep practising and you might be able to fool me later," he said with a warm smile that made her cheeks feel a little warm. Tilting his body to see the side, he watched as she landed on her butt giving him a glare. He responded by rolling his eyes, quickly jumping to his feet, he stretched out his tense muscles. "Fancy a walk around the garden?" Naruto inquired, glancing down at the confused heiress on whether she should continue glaring or start to pout at him.

Naruto held out his hand to the heiress, taking a small amount of amusement at the sight of her burning cheeks, she hesitantly accepted his hand before he pulled her close against him. Naruto looked down at her face as she blushed as much as a tomato, he never understood why she did this, but one day she would make it perfectly clear why she did and on that day. He would be one very lucky individual. Naruto opened his arm, allowing her to slip her delicate arm through his, taking a second to feel his muscles before they both began to walk through the garden and just enjoy the scenery and each other's company.

As they walked in a comfortable silence, Naruto began to reminisce about the small amount of time he spent with the other Senjutsu user and the promise he made to her that day. He never knew how much that promise had already affected the future.

 **(Flashback: One year ago)**

Naruto couldn't help, but feel annoyed and yet he was also very pleased.

The reason he was feeling like this was because he had been waiting for just over a year to meet the other individual who had been able to harness the power of Senjutsu to such a degree. The king of this particular individual had refused every available chance for them to meet. Naruto had even resorted to doing something he found highly degrading, he did the dreaded puppy dog jutsu on Sirzech and the man's will power crumbled like a house of cards as the man pressed forward for this meeting.

He wondered why he had not resorted to this sooner, but he felt like it was an insult to his abilities. It might have been a last resort, but it was definitely very effective.

He was currently residing in the gardens, you could often find him here. When he was not spending time with his surrogate family or studying in his room, he normally could be found here. This placed served as his personal grounds to look over the work he had accomplished regarding his seals.

He stopped the brush just as it was about to touch the paper as he felt the familiar energy of a Gremory house seal. "Hello Grayfia, how are you today?" Naruto asked curiously as he put the brush back into the ink pot, he wasn't going to design anything special only a simple explosive seal. He only wanted to get his speed back to what it previously was.

Grayfia couldn't stop the small smile that reached her lips as she looked at her favourite troublemaker, she had a feeling he knew she was smiling. "Your meeting will happen soon, her king was quite stubborn, but relented after Sirzech put his foot down on the matter because of that dreaded technique as you call it." Grayfia clarified with no emotion in her voice. "Falling for such an act is unbecoming of a Satan." She grumbled lowly.

Naruto chuckled to himself before something clicked in his mind. "Wait… 'She?'" Naruto smiled to himself, it was the first time he had learned something about this mysterious individual considering everything was kept from him, but that brought another fact to mind. "If you're telling me this now then I suppose the meeting will be happening soon." It might have sounded like a question when in reality it was a statement.

Grayfia confirmed his words as she nodded. "She will be arriving soon, I have had the pleasure of meeting her and I must say she is fairly beautiful. You might even find yourself smitten with her is you aren't too careful." Grayfia teased lightly, her previous coldness gone for the time being. Naruto couldn't stop the bright blush from coming to his face.

"Wait, how come you can tease me like that, but I can't even call you Grayfia-chan?" Naruto asked with a pout as he looked at the maid.

"Because I said so." Grayfia responded with a simple answer while Naruto just turned his head and kept his pout look.

"Getting back to the previous topic, I doubt I would become smitten by first glance I have seen plenty of beautiful women since arriving here." Naruto spoke softly as he stored his kit into a scroll before returning it back into a seal he had drawn on his arm. "I can't help, but feel nervous though. I have waited a year to finally meet this person and all the wondering I did about them exhausted me more than I care to admit." As he finished saying that he turned his head so only one eye glanced at the Gremory maid. He saw a quick opportunity for a little teasing and he wouldn't be himself if he didn't take it. Consequences be damned. "I mean I can still remember the days back when you were your normal cold self to be and now look at you practically a walking sunshine, especially when we are alone." He finished with a smile that widened when he saw her baffled look.

The look on her face only lasted for a moment before her cold persona took hold once again. "Don't force me to reprimand you exactly as I must do to my master." She growled lowly, he might have taken the threat seriously had he not seen the almost miniscule blush on her face. Just as she was about to continue with their conversation, she felt someone trying to contact her, pressing a finger to her ear a small symbol appeared.

"She here?" The French looking maid inquired, upon receiving her reply she gave a brief nod. "Good, send her here. Naruto has been very eager to finally meet her." Naruto brow rose at that and he was lucky the voice on the other end couldn't be heard by anyone else other than Grayfia.

"What are you talking about..." Naruto trailed off as the Lucifer seal appeared on the ground besides them, the first person to be sighted was the man who begged him to call him 'Oni-chan.' The second however instantly made Naruto's cheek heat up, he forced his head away so he could hide his blush from her. He took small quiet breaths so he could attempt to lose some of the heat in his cheeks.

The young woman who appeared beside Sirzech was by far one of the most beautiful he had the pleasure of gazing upon since he arrived in this dimension. She wore a loose fitting pitch black kimono with a blood red interior that left her shoulders exposed, a golden yellow sash was wrapped around her slim waist with a set of golden beats attached to it. It took every ounce of will power not to blush at the amount of skin she was showing, but he managed to curb them thoughts for the moment. Finally, he took a moment to examine her face. Starting with her hair, he noticed it was the same shade as her kimono with an ornately detailed headband that must have held personal meaning to her. Her hair was long and held in a split bang style. Lastly, he made the mistake of looking into her hazel eyes, they danced with such mirth and mischievousness that it made him inwardly gulp. She must have noticed his expression because she grinned, giving him a wide view of her slightly sharpened canines.

"Oh my, who's the cutie? Nya~" The woman suddenly exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she took in his appearance. Naruto chuckled as he glanced down at himself, he had been forced to update his attires to fit a member of his station. Truthfully, he didn't care about what he wore as long as it had some orange in it, the more orange the better. He was granted permission to wear what he wanted from his new selection on the estate grounds, but when he had to make formal appearances, he had to wear a suit to keep the elder devils satisfied.

They had been looking for any excuse to have him executed. Personally, he couldn't blame them because after all how many high powered beings would fall from the sky with enough raw power to take on their faction leaders. Naruto heart was warmed when the red haired Maou fought for his safety alongside Serafall. The remaining two whom he had the pleasure of meeting at Sirzech's behest and it went better than he could have planned. So in the end as long as he abided by the rules then he was left alone, but he could tell they were plotting something because the old bastards normally are.

Naruto was currently wearing a black fishnet shirt that revealed his well sculptured chest, even though he was significantly younger than most of the women he met, they still lusted after him. The only other item of clothing he was wearing were a pair of blue tracksuit bottoms, he left his feet bare considering he was in his family's garden. Kuroka overall liked what she saw and couldn't wait to get to know this young man more.

Naruto then refocused his attention on her, his blush had vanished when something came to mind that they both shared. "Is that a verbal tick?" He inquired, she nodded, not seeing a reason to lie to him, but she was slightly taken back by what he said next. "Cute," he said with a warm smile that reached the corners of his eyes. Kuroka for her part, resisted the urge to show the small amount of warmth she was feeling from seeing that smile.

Seeing no reason to delay them, he turned towards his favourite maid. "Would you mind giving us some privacy?" He knew Grayfia would not like to leave them unattended in case the young woman tried anything, but she knew that Naruto would be able to take care of himself. Without the need for words, Grayfia gave a small bow to take her and her master away from the scene. As the light came up the last thing Naruto saw was the shit eating grin on Sirzech's face.

"So now then what's your name cutie? Nya~" He chuckled, his shoulders rising and falling with the sound. Her verbal tick only made her sound even cuter to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze at your services," he addressed himself with a small bow. "Would this beautiful woman before me bestow me with the same courtesy?" He kept his head down for a little joke, but he was oblivious to the woman closing the distance between them.

It wasn't until he felt a finger underneath his chin that the joke broke, she tilted him up until their eyes met once again. The blush was apparent on his face when it registered how much distance there were between them which wasn't much. They were around the same height with her being a little bit taller than him which put him at head height with her bountiful breasts. He bit down the inside of his cheek to resist the urge from openly staring at them. Hey, he might be trapped in a younger body that would eventually grow, but that didn't mean his mind matched his body.

"You may call me Kuroka." The newly named woman purred. "But you may also call me kitty-chan," she finished with a wink before taking a few steps back. "I hope you don't mind if I get a bit more comfortable." The last word was whispered seductively, but his heightened sense of hearing picked it up clearly.

Naruto watched with fascination as a thin blue veil of chakra was excluded off of Kuroka's skin, he also picked up Senjutsu mixed in with it. The result of this were the sprouting of two black cat ears on her head, and two tails behind her.

"So what do you think?" She asked with a coy smile as she did a twirl before closing the distance between them a little bit.

"Beautiful." Naruto breathed, he was entranced by her small transformation. The beauty she held before was heightened greatly. He had met so many very attractive women since coming here, but there was something different about this one. He had never been one for temptation and was often able to keep himself in check, but there was something about the woman standing before him that wanted him to turn into jelly. It was an odd feeling, but not an unwelcome one.

"Your sweet Nya~" Kuroka said with a slight blush. She knew that she was very beautiful and had many people tell her that in so many different ways, but to hear it from her blonde junior sparked something deep inside her. Naruto smiled in response before he noticed her features grew serious. "So why did you want this meeting?" She asked without the verbal tick at the end showing she was serious.

"Straight to the point I can respect that, but give me one moment." Naruto then crouched down, channelling some chakra to the number of seals scattered throughout along his wrist and sealed the kit he was using earlier. With that finished, he got back to his feet and turned to see Kuroka's shocked expression. "That is the reason I wanted to meet you so badly, I heard you were gifted in using chakra alongside Senjutsu. So I wanted to meet another person who practised the same art as me." Naruto finished with an easygoing smile which only increased her shock.

"T-that shouldn't be possible only Yokai are known to use chakra and I cannot detect anything of the sort from you!" Kuroka exclaimed, her instincts were perceiving Naruto as a threat now. Naruto's playful expression soured as he felt the storm of emotions coursing through Kuroka, doing the only thing that came to mind he held his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I am not Yokai, but someone who you could say is not from around here." He said still keeping his hands in the air, he sensed her emotions beginning to cool down so it was time to put them to rest. "Hopefully this will verify what I have told you." Closing the windows to his soul, he felt the familiar pull of nature who was more than happy to supply him with it's love.

Kuroka was most definitely curious about this boy now. Much like Naruto she could sense his emotions and she couldn't feel any type of malicious intent or anything related to it. The only thing that clicked to her was how warm she felt, looking much closer she could see that it was Naruto excluding it. The feeling increased when an orange like tint appeared around his eyes, then he opened them and gazed intently at her. That was the final chip that broke the dam of her curiosity, she instantly moved closer to him and began to examine his face to a greater detail. If he felt awkward at their closeness between them, then he didn't voice it, he simply allowed her to have her fun.

"I believe that's enough proof." A voice broke through her musings causing her to fall flat on her butt which brought another bout of fresh chuckles from the blonde. Kuroka didn't have long to wallow in her embarrassment before she saw a hand being held in front of her face, leaving her embarrassment behind she took the offered hand and got to her feet.

"Yeah, I suppose that's enough. So what happens now? Nya~" Naruto couldn't keep the smile from his face as he began to walk away to the entrance to the main garden, he glanced over his shoulder when he saw she hadn't moved from her spot. Gesturing with his hand for her to come closer.

"Well, my dear, now we get to know each other if you're interested in that?" Kuroka had to admit she definitely liked the sound of that, the young man before her had attracted her interest and she would be lying if she thought she could just ignore that. She moved to catch up with him and the duo began to build their friendship.

They spoke about everything and anything regarding each other. Naruto learned she had a little sister called Shirone, he admired the amount of affection she had for her little sister. It was nothing on the level of Sirzech or Serafall, but it was still heart warming to hear. Kuroka told him about her Nekoshou heritage which explained the cat ears and tails, she told him about what life was like on the streets and he sympathised with her having had a taste of what that was like in his previous life. He also noted the hatred in her voice when she spoke about how she became a devil, but it was not his place to comment on it so he let it slide.

Naruto then decided to lighten the mood between them by telling her what it was like bonding with the Gremory family and even with some of the members of the Sitri family. He spoke about some aspects of his training regime, but left out quite a bit until they developed a higher level of trust.

They spoke for hours, shared laughs and could safely say they were breaching the borders of being friends, but Naruto wanted to take it a step further and gift her with something that would maybe one day save her life.

"Kuroka-chan, would you be against me gifting you something?" He asked shyly as she looked over at him, adopting a thinking pose for a moment before relenting with a beautiful smile. Naruto smiled in kind before unsealing his seal kit, and very carefully began to draw a Hiraishin seal on her exposed shoulder. It got slightly harder when she squirmed from the cold ink, but the hours upon hours of training to perfect his brush strokes didn't disappoint him. "There now would you please channel your chakra to it?" He asked as she did so before the ink began to vanish from their sights causing her to raise a brow in question.

"What was that?" She asked in confusion as she didn't feel any different.

"That was a seal I personally created, if you're ever in trouble I want you to channel your chakra to it and I'll be there in a flash." Naruto finished with a grin, but he gasped slightly when she latched forward and enveloped him in a hug. He found his face smashed into the valley of her breasts, he found it hard to breath, but decided on letting her have her moment. The fact she chanted 'thank you' to him made him smile from in-between her breasts, after all it was nice to be appreciated.

While Naruto was having trouble breathing Kuroka breathed an inner sigh of relief. _"You have no idea just how much this means to me Naruto-kun."_ Kuroka was beyond happy that she now had someone to rely on, the situation with her master was only getting worse and it was only a matter of time before she snapped. When that time came, maybe she wouldn't have to be alone. This would be the scene that Grayfia would arrive at and Naruto never forgot the scolding he got after Kuroka had left.

 **(End of flashback)**

Naruto smiled as he recalled the memory, since that day he had spoken with Kuroka quite a few times as they got more involved in each others lives. He could sense a great sadness within her and even more hatred when she spoke about the peerage, she was involved with, specifically her king. He always left that subject alone until she was ready to talk to him about and a part of him felt she was grateful for never pushing the issue.

He was then forced to look down at the pouting crimson haired princess when he felt her pinch his arm. That look was absolutely adorable on her face, he thought to himself. He chuckled to himself before addressing the issue. "What's wrong tomato queen?" He teased gently as she blushed before looking away.

"You always get lost in your own mind and never pay attention to me anymore." Naruto couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes at that statement. It didn't matter how much time he spent with her because it would never be enough, sure he daydreamed a lot, but that was only because he had been through a lot and liked to get lost in his own little world. She honestly shouldn't be able to complain anyway considering he spent almost every moment of his free time either watching anime or reading manga to her.

"You definitely have the bratty princess part narrowed down don't ya?!" Rias blinked at that comment before flicking his nose with her finger and then huffed to herself.

"You're annoying," she whined childishly.

"Right back at ya brat, anyway changing the subject are you excited to be getting your evil pieces soon from uncle Ajuka?" Naruto questioned curiously. He had met the creator of the evil pieces a few months ago on Sirzechs behest, if he was honest with himself they got along great after the small rough patch. You might be wondering what could annoy the usually calm man, well Naruto was tinkering with some of his newest inventions and could have caused some significant damage if he wasn't stopped. After that 'little' issue and quite a bit of apologising and with the promise to never touch anything in his lab without his consent. The two got along right as rain.

"Yeah, but it sucks I have to wait another two years!" Rias exclaimed with a pout that he found absolutely adorable. Looking up to her blonde friend. "Would… would you be there with me when I start to recruit my peerage?" She asked shyly if you were to combine that with the puppy dog look she was giving him, then there was nothing he could do to refuse her.

"Yes of course I'll be there with you." He said flashing her a bright smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He gently massaged her head as if she were a cat, but the blank look she gave him brought a pout to his lips. He only wanted her to purr once for him like Kuroka does, but nope nothing. "So out of curiosity, what members are you looking for?" He asked swiftly continuing on with their current subject.

"I want strength!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, did she really not delve deeper into this subject. He wasn't even a devil and he could have answered that question better.

A frown marred his face, but he didn't respond with words. He moved his finger and flicked her forehead bringing a glare down upon him by a pissed redhead. He berated himself when he saw tears beginning to form in her eyes, he sometimes forgot his own strength and during moments like these, he could only describe himself as an asshole. "Sorry about that, but you should know that strength isn't everything." Rias grumbled about annoying blondes before she wiped the tears from her eyes, but damn did her forehead sting now.

"What you talking about?"

Before he could answer her, he saw them approaching a bench and decided this would probably be a better location to sit down to speak about this. "First, have a seat." He told her, unlinking their arms and taking a spot on the right side while she occupied the left.

"Okay to start with, strength is good to start off with, but that alone does not make a good peerage. You will need speed, coordination, control, magic reserves and try to find someone experienced in healing as they could be the one to turn the tide in a battle." Naruto said fondly as he recalled Tsunade from his old world, he then smiled when he saw that he had Rias full attention.

"But isn't it the role of the evil pieces to grant my peerage enhanced abilities depending on the piece I use..." Rias trailed off for a moment. "So wouldn't that basically grant them the skills required?" She asked curiously.

Naruto with his eyes closed, hummed softly in thought. "That is very true, but there are certain skills that cannot be granted by the evil pieces, but we will discuss those later. Here is something to think about, let us say you give the knight piece to someone who is clearly made for strength, wouldn't that go against their nature?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes to stare into hers. "That is why you need to be careful and to choose the right person for the position, one false move and you could risk everything later down the road. Everything you achieved could be undone in a flash."

"So a person who has focused on speed would be more suited towards a knight piece while strength would match that of a rook." Rias said more to herself, but Naruto nodded along with her assessment and she directed a bright smile at him. Shooting to her feet, she embraced him with her arms around his neck.

"That is all important, but there is one lesson that exceeds all else." That instantly got the younger girls attention, she gave a nod with her face still in the crook of his neck. "The main point is whoever you bring into your family must have heart and a fire that will never die out." Naruto whispered the words to her as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

They stayed in comfortable silence, enjoying the others company until a certain question came to the heiresses mind.

"What is your dream Naruto?"

"..."

Rias sighed softly to herself before she grew worried as his body tensed, she thought it was the question she asked and was about to apologise to him before she felt him relax and a short chuckle came from his lips.

"My dream ey?" Rias pulled her face away from his neck and looked him in the eyes. He might have been looking in her direction, but something told her he was looking through her, and in a moments notice he locked eyes with her. "My dream… is to bring peace to the supernatural world, a world where there is no need for pointless fighting."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

Naruto couldn't hold the chuckle that escaped his lips. "Yes, I do believe I can do it, but you must have others fighting for the same cause. A single person cannot achieve their dream, they need support just like anyone else and if I have that support I can bring peace to this world." He took her small hands in his, small yet incredibly soft, he felt her tighten her grip on him. "I promise you Rias-chan, that I will make this dream a reality."

" _After all I did it once, I can do it again!"_ He exclaimed mentally.

"Naruto-kun, thank you." Rias said with a small smile that brought Naruto back to reality, he returned the smile before ruffling her hair.

"We should head back inside, I'm sure you have some new anime to show me." Her eyes sparkled as she threw their recent discussion to the back of her mind, jumping off the bench she ran back to the estate. Naruto watched her go before his smile turned into a frown.

Naruto felt a small pang of warmth in his chest as she disappeared from sight, sighing to himself he stared hard at the ground. "I will create that world for you Rias-chan, for you and all the other innocents of this dimension." Standing up and placing his hands in his pockets he began to walk in the same direction as Rias. "It won't be easy, but there must be others who share my dream." He paused for a moment to say one last sentence. "As long as I have your faith I'll survive, it's time to begin planning." He then continued his walk.

* * *

 **So here we are guys yet another chapter prepared just for you. I have a message for all people who have issues with this story, if you dislike it then don't read it and if you have complaints about the plot then write your own its obviously not hard if you can take the time to write a raging comment. Now with that said let us commence with some of the key points.**

 **We got a very brief description of Naruto's training and some of you will be wondering why he is doing all this, it is because he is practically in a new body so he needs to train his body back to what it was. I felt like I should have included his some of his Jutsu training, but he isn't very focused on that at the moment. I gave him the sharingan, but a sort of a different version, but he won't have every power included with it only two of them maybe at a push three if I can find some way to link it in later on. I will comment now that I don't have any plans to incorporate the Rinnigan into it, but if you all want it later on I shall see what I can do.**

 **We also got to see the advancement with some of his relationships, I know many of you prefer the cold Grayfia to the one I might have portrayed, but don't forget it has been two years and she is only warmer with Naruto when they are alone.**

 **Rias is a lot bolder with Naruto now that she has had time to adjust to him, her relationship with him at this point is a simple crush. I mean like think about it she is just a young girl who spends most of her time with Naruto and has grown very attached to him, it will not develop into love until later on, but even then they will have their bumps along their journey.**

 **Now for my personal favourite Kuroka-chan, I wanted to bring her into it in this chapter considering the last one is when he learned about her being a prodigy in Senjutsu, I made the reason of her master wanting to withhold any information about her to link it into the time skip. The reason he broke it is because Sirzech would owe him a favour and who wouldn't want one from a devil king. Naruto knew something was wrong when he sensed her emotions, but he didn't comment on it because he didn't expect her to open up to him yet, but her problem will be dealt with soon. One more thing I might add is that I will be sticking with her verbal tick because its adorable HAHA, but she will only lose it in times when she is serious.**

 **Okay so I will tell you this but next chapter will be another time skip by two years which means Rias will be ten then so she will have her evil pieces and Akeno shall be brought in and we shall see a darker side of Naruto. Don't get me wrong I like the side of Naruto when he is innocent and in some cases he still is, but the ending of this chapter shown he is willing to take it a step further and imagine how he will react when he sees a child about to be butchered before his eyes… not going to be a pretty sight.**

 **The chapter after that will be a five year time skip and the official beginning of the canon, but everything he has done will be shown in flashbacks. I know it's a much lazier way of going about it, but I normally dedicate a scene worth to a chapter so it will explain plenty, but what I will tell you is that Naruto will be meeting a lot of influential people during those years.**


	6. Prologue: To kill for someone to live

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More chapter 6**

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

A few days had passed since he made that promise and now Naruto had thrown himself head first into his training. Step one was to conjure up thousands of shadow clones, it turns out his chakra was far more potent here so to get this result didn't train him as much as it would have in the elemental nations so that yielded for better results. With the clones present, he sent them off into groups to try and acquire the supposed mastery of wind, fire and lightning manipulation with a few hundred to work on the arts of Fuinjutsu while he personally handled the Sharingan.

Possessing a pair of the eyes of the prominent Uchiha clan had given Naruto a greater understanding into their arrogance, but unlike them he wouldn't let all this go to his head. He would simply add the eyes to his arsenal. He knew the road would be a long and bumpy one to master these eyes, but once he achieved that title over these eyes then he would become an even greater force to be reckoned with. He might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to understand the inner workings of these abilities, but he was bold enough to say the off times when he had the eyes active and spared with the clones that he was starting to anticipate their movements. The pair he had acquired had only two tomoe's active, so he still had a lot to work towards and then there was their next form.

So while all this was going on, the goal was for perfect chakra manipulation, so he could work towards recreating some of the techniques he had witnessed in the elemental nations. Madara might have been one of the last villains he conquered, but the man had created so Jutsu's that Naruto wouldn't mind adding to his roster. Another one he wanted to add was Tsunade's super strength which was greater than the addition of a Rook piece in this world.

Finally being confident enough in his body, he had started to apply resistance seals to all of his limbs. Wearing them for the full duration of his training and generally moving around, keeping them at a low limit before increasing them as to not stunt his growth.

Those were the main projects he had ongoing at the moment and now he could finally start working towards that dream. While he had been conducting his training regime, he noted that Rias had also stepped up her own training. He couldn't help the feelings of pride towards the heiress as he guessed his own determination had ignited her own. He knew she would grow up to be a great woman and he had the honour of being by her side as she achieved her own dream.

After finishing his training with the Sharingan for the day, he decided to pay a visit to a friend in the human world. So now Naruto was sitting in a modest living room waiting for his friend to return with their tea. He hadn't bothered changing from his training outfit, only applying some deodorant as people here called it to dull the smell of sweat from his training. The outfit consisted of an orange shirt and a pair of black combat trousers and boots. The room didn't hold anything electronic in it, only a small chocolate coloured table, some cushions to sit down upon and Naruto liked it this way. It gave a homey feeling reminding back of his apartment in the elemental nations. The door suddenly slid open to reveal a very beautiful young woman with an ever present smile on her face.

"So sorry it took so long Naruto-kun, it took a little longer to find my special tea leaves." A silky voice echoed throughout the small room. Naruto smiled warmly at his host.

"No problem Shuri-chan, I didn't expect you to bring out the big guns for little old me." Naruto teased slightly with a smile, Shuri smile grew a little wider. He should probably get to the story of how he met this young woman. He had returned to the human world a few months ago with the intention of purging all the hatred that comes with using Senjutsu, a task which he completed. That was when his senses picked up a different type of energy signature and after being around devils for such a long time he had grown curious. The trail had led him here to the home of this young woman and the rest is history.

"Well, you are a very special guest so how could I not go all out." Shuri explained as she began to walk over to the table with a seductive sway of her hips, it was not intentional but apart of her personality. Naruto eyes trailed over her form, he would not lie after all Shuri had been granted a generous bust and a nice rear to go along with it. "Akeno-chan aren't you going to greet our guest." Shuri called out, Naruto rose a brow at the name, but that was when he spotted it from the corner of his eye.

A little hand was spotted on the side of the door frame, a singular purple eye locked onto Shuri before shifting to Naruto's form. Said boy gracefully rose to his feet and slowly approached the door. Crouching down so he was at eye height with the young girl. "Would you like to join us for some tea Akeno-chan, your mother brought out the good stuff?" Naruto asked kindly, a small blush formed on the younger girl's face.

"Y-yes, thank you." Akeno muttered out weakly, she was very nervous about being so near this young man as her heritage screamed at her to be submissive to him, but she couldn't detect any type of malicious aura from the young man. In-fact the world seemed to brighten by his presence.

Naruto got back to his feet and held out a hand towards the door. Akeno stepped into the light and Naruto's first thought was just how much she looked like her mother. The same raven coloured hair, shining violet orbs. One difference was that Akeno's hair was flowing freely down her back while Shuri held hers up. Both of them were wearing their shrine maiden outfits. Akeno looked at the hand for a moment, her fallen instincts were still telling her to be weary, but she quelled them and took his hand. Her smaller hand fit into his slightly larger one perfectly, she glanced at her mother who was offering her a kind smile. Naruto let the younger girl lead him at her pace to the table.

The smile Shuri wore bore no hint of her seductive nature, watching the interaction between her only daughter and the young man who had become precious to her spoke volumes. The day she first met Naruto she had been fearful when he said he was looking for the 'strange energy', so she took a chance and invited him inside to get a better hint of his intentions. To say it was awkward from that moment would have been an understatement, but when Naruto broke the ice between them and eventually they delved into talk about the supernatural when Naruto pointed out he sensed the energy all over her. They eventually got to talking about the three biblical factions and Shuri explained how her husband was a fallen angel, but she left out the part about her having a daughter. That was why seeing them interacted now warmed her heart.

"I am so glad you could finally meet Naruto-kun, Akeno-chan. He is a dear friend of mine and I hope he could very well one day become one to you." Shuri said with a smile as she then began to prepare tea for all of them. Shooting a quick glance at Naruto she asked. "Two sugars?" Naruto smiled at her and that was all the confirmation she needed.

Handing her daughter the first cup, just as she was preparing to hand her guests she noted his serious expression causing her to pause. "A gift for you." Naruto mouthed as he quietly channelled some chakra to a seal on his body. A familiar kunai appeared aside Naruto, he slid it towards the mother of one underneath the table so the daughter would not see it as she was too engrossed with her tea. Shuri quickly glanced at the blade for a moment before giving him a subtle nod and carefully tucking it underneath her cushion before finishing the preparation for his tea and handing it to him. One of the topics they had discussed was about the importance of this object.

"So Naruto how did you become a friend of mummy's?" Akeno asked, earning the attention of the other two occupants.

"Well, you could almost say I just appeared out of nowhere." Naruto joked with a nervous smile, he regretted his words when he saw the smile on Shuri's face take a more mischievous route.

"Yes my dear daughter, you could almost say he appeared on our doorstep, completely out of the blue." Shuri explained sending a teasing wink towards Naruto who blushed and took a sip of his tea, finding the blank wall suddenly very interesting.

The room was then flooded with Akeno's giggles as she found Naruto's behaviour around her mothers teasing entertaining until something came to mind. "Wait, so if you have met momma then have you met daddy yet?" She inquired, missing the slight tensing of both Shuri and Naruto.

Naruto tensed because when he first came here looking for the source of the energy, he might have got into a bit of a disagreement with the man of the house who demanded he leave after sensing devil's aura on him. Now Naruto not one to back down refused and the two decided to let their fists do the talking, both sustaining injuries, but after Baraqiel was going to take it a step too far Shuri intervened, stopping their fight. The two actively avoided each other now as they both couldn't stand the mere sight of the other, but on the off chance encountering the other was unavoidable they would never let it come to blows again fearing Shuri's wrath.

Taking another sip of the delicious tea, he gave Akeno his full attention. "Yes I have, but we decided to take the big boy route and stay out of each others way." Naruto explained it easy for Akeno to understand before he took a second to give Shuri a nod. Finishing the remnants of his tea he got to his feet and bowed his head slightly to the two ladies.

"Remember Shuri-chan if you ever in need of me, you know what to do." The main woman of the household smiled gratefully, he then turned to Akeno. "It was a pleasure to meet you Akeno-chan, I hope we see each other again." The young girl smiled slightly at him and nodded her head in his direction.

"Come on then Naruto-kun, let me walk you out." Shuri rose from her spot before walking to the entrance of the hallway, Naruto following just steps behind her. When they reached the entrance, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "It was good seeing you, feel free to stop by again."

"I will and stay safe, times are changing, I can feel it." Naruto said seriously, walking down a few steps before stopping for a second to say one more thing to his friend. "You also have a very beautiful daughter, I can see where she gets her looks from." Naruto teased with a smile before vanishing.

Shuri remained stationary as she stared at the same spot, her eyes dropped slightly in sadness. "You have no idea how right you are Naruto-kun, but the only solace I can get is knowing you will take care of my daughter should something happen to me." Her find words came out as a whisper. She couldn't help, but think something bad was going to happen tonight.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turns Once More**

Naruto stared outside the window to his room watching the sunset, a few hours had passed since he left Shuri's home and he still couldn't help, but feel something bad was going to happen. He loved Shuri, she had become like a mother to him over the past few months much like Venelana, but he couldn't do anything without proof or it could potentially lead to a war with him being on the devil's side.

"You look troubled." A voice spoke behind him, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Grayfia holding a tray of food as she gave him a concerned look. He tried to smile reassuringly, but here in the safety of his own room he could drop his mask, something that Grayfia noticed instantly.

"I am troubled." He admitted with a small sigh before turning back to the window. "I don't know what to do, I have a friend and she might be in danger, but I can't do anything to help her..." He trailed off as he turned around to take the tray from her hands, flashing her a false smile before he walked over to the desk and placed the tray down before heading back to the window. He didn't feel like eating right now, but that didn't mean he was going to have her continue to hold it.

Grayfia's eyes dropped, to see Naruto act like this rubbed her the wrong way. He was normally such a happy young man always smiling and brightening the room with his presence alone and yet now he had an air of depression around him. Having nothing else to do for the moment she walked over to his bed and sat down, placing her hands in her lap.

Naruto didn't bother turning around, he knew she was still there so there wasn't no point in confirming it. The two drifted into silence until the sun went down, once that happened he walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He edged a little closer to her before resting his head down on her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grayfia's soft voice broke through the silence.

"… Can I honestly trust you?" The question took her off guard slightly, she glanced at him only to see the air of depressing strengthen. Grayfia had no problems in admitting she had no been in this position so she was quite puzzled on how to respond. A maid to house Gremory was all she was and that didn't require her to be placed in these sort of situations, but Naruto had asked her a serious question and so she would respond with a serious answer.

"Yes you can." They drifted into silence before Naruto took his head off her shoulder and she instantly noted the lack of warmth that he had been providing.

"As you know I went to the human world earlier and met up with a friend. I believe she is to be in danger, but there isn't anything I can do without it potentially causing a war." Grayfia couldn't help, but narrow her eyes, but he pressed onward. "My friend is the wife of one of the leaders of the fallen angel faction-" He was cut off as Grayfia instantly stood up and glared down at him. Naruto was taken back by the strong reaction.

"Do you know how much trouble this could cause?" Naruto bit his lower lip and nodded.

"Yes, I understand the situation and that is why I am so troubled, I am practically being forced to watch my friend be put in danger and I can't do anything!" He said, a fair bit of heat in his voice, he rose to his feet and walked back over to the window. "So the only question now is are you going to rat me out to Sirzechs?"

The anger she held towards him suddenly vanished, did he really think so lowly of her that she would betray his trust? She wouldn't admit it, but it hurt her deep inside. Grayfia looked at the back of his head for a second before coming to her conclusion, she walked forward and placed her soft hand on his shoulder.

"Your secret is safe with me, but if this does break out into a war I want you to promise me something?" That sparked his curiosity as he looked over his shoulder and met her eyes. "If this does start something I want you to promise me you will fight for the devil's and only them." This was honestly the only way she would keep his secret.

Naruto gritted his teeth and looked away. "You have my word." He said simply, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "You can really be annoying sometimes Gray-chan." He joked slightly.

A small smile found its way onto her face despite the situation. "You have no one to blame, but yourself Naruto-kun." Cerulean eyes widened dramatically and his head shot back in her direction. "What?" Grayfia answered with a small shrug of her shoulders, she had never been one for expressing many emotions. "I gathered after we have known each other for over two years, then maybe we could regard one another with affectionate suffix's when we're alone."

"I guess we could." A genuine smile was present on his face for the first time since he returned from the human world. "I am going to need to lie down, I made a greater amount of clones today and that means a much greater backlash." Walking away from the window, he made his way to his bed and laid himself down. Closing his eyes, he sent a mental order to his clones as they began to dispel in their respective groups. He could feel the vast amounts of knowledge and understanding being flooded into his brain. "Grayfia?" He asked with his eyes still closed. "I don't think I am going to be able to eat tonight." Were the last few words he said before he crashed out.

Grayfia shook her head with a soft smile, she walked to his side and moved the quilt so that it covered his form only showing his face. Grayfia studied the room, it was bare to the eye. Only having a bed with the full set of covers, a table and chair and finally a dresser for the numerous amounts of clothes each holding something orange based on them.

"You were only one for simple living." Should have been a question, but it was more of a statement. Gathering the tray from the table, she walked towards the door, but not before looking over her shoulder one last time. "Sweet dreams Naruto-kun." With that said she schooled her facial features and left the room.

Naruto would only get a few hours sleep before he would have to wake and be forced to take a handful of lives and turn another gear in the machine of destiny.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

In the land of snow a young girl ran in order to preserve her life, a child of innocence was being condemned for matters out of her control. Akeno had lost count of how long she had been running for, the perfectly clean kimono she had been wearing earlier was now stained in blood. Her mother's blood. The woman who had sacrificed her life in order to buy her daughter enough time to flee.

The only object she had taken was the weird shaped knife that was forced into her hands before her mother flashed her one last smile as she shut the door on her. Akeno had been too frightened to drop the knife as she held it in her hands as if it was going to be the object that saved her life.

The mob had long since rid themselves of Shuri and now bore pursuit of the young girl they had believed to be tainted. Akeno wouldn't lie by saying she was not starting to tire because her young body couldn't take this much strain. Slipping and crashing to the ground, the knife that she held for so long, slid in the snow in front of her. Purple eyes widened in horror as she crawled forward to retrieve the last gift from her mother, but just as she gripped the handle a foot was slammed on her arm causing her to cry out in pain.

Suou Himejima glared down at the little girl with such hate and malice, he had been Shuri's uncle and Akeno's granduncle, but he had never loved this child. He viewed her as a stain upon their proud family name and now with Shuri gone, he was finally going to purge her from his family. He did bear a little shame for being the one who killed Shuri, but the whore made her choice when she fell in love with that fallen angel.

He looked upon the knife with a sadistic smile before reaching down to pick it up from the ground and applying more pressure to his foot, bringing forth another cry of pain from the half breed.

"You know, if your mother would have given you up, then she would have lived." He said it as a simple fact, but knowing he would have most likely been forced to kill her later anyway.

"Mummy never did anything to you." Akeno said as tears slid down her face, she felt his foot leave her hand and she bolted forward even though her body was almost at its absolute end, but the little bit of adrenaline kept her moving for the time being.

Watching her try and flee for her life brought him such joy, he glanced back at the mob behind him and gave them a smirk before pulling his arm back that held the knife and he threw it at her with the hope of ridding himself of the stain forever, but something else happened. In a flash of gold, a young man appeared with sun-kissed blonde hair, holding the knife they believed was going to purge the stain upon their family name. The boy spared them a momentarily glance before he focused on the young girl running away from them.

It took only a second for him to recognise her. "Akeno!" He shouted to her, but the girl did not respond so he took the initiative and took charge after her, easily catching up to her. Gently grabbing her by the arms, he looked stunned as she thrashed around in his arms so he brought her closer to him. He noted she was absolutely cold to the bone, moving his mouth to her ear. "It's me Naruto." That had the desired effect as she stopped instantly as if her brain responded to his name. He knelt down behind her and turned her around and his heart instantly froze.

The young girl he remembered seeing earlier who had such a brightening expression that it put his to shame, but now as he looked at her. Akeno was entirely covered in blood with a few rips in her kimono, but what really drew his attention was the look in her eyes. The look of an animal in fight or flight mode and she chose the latter of the two.

"N-Naruto?" She asked shakily, he nodded his head slightly. At seeing the head movement in the direction she wanted, she surged forward, wrapping her arms around him and crying into the crook of his neck.

Naruto frowned heavily upon this situation. Why was Akeno out here and in this condition? Where was Shuri? Cerulean orbs widened as a thought came to mind and he hoped it did not come to pass, he glanced down at the crying girl in his arms. The next sentence that came out of her mouth flooded his body with rage and a desperate need for vengeance.

"They killed momma!" Were the muffled cries of the young girl, but they were heard clear as day for Naruto. "Daddy, didn't protect her like he promised and now she is gone!"

Naruto normal bright ocean coloured orbs shifted as his Sharingan came to life, a veil of ice shrouded over the prized eyes. He created a clone without hand signs, sharing a look with the clone who then proceeded to gently wrap his arms around Akeno and drag her away from the original. "No, don't leave me!" Akeno cried out as she tried to reach for him, but he didn't respond.

Rising to his feet, he turned around as he stared at the ground. "Don't worry Akeno, I won't let these pieces of trash harm you anymore." Taking a few steps forward, he rose his head and glared at them with his Sharingan spinning rapidly.

"Who killed Shuri?" He asked the group with a hollow like voice, the murderer stepped forward with a cruel shit eating smile on his face.

"I believe I am your man!" A fat man bellowed, taking a mock bow that caused Naruto to clench his fists tightly, knuckles turning white under the extreme pressure. "I had to silence my own niece because she bore a child with that scum." Releasing a snarl as he then looked at the young girl who tried to shy away from the man's gaze. "Once I leave your corpse in the snow, I am going to kill that little shit." He said with a serene smile as if he believed he truly had a chance.

Then in that moment, everything changed, an enormous amount of pressure and hated descended upon the mob, a slight blur breezed past him. Ignoring the flashes of his life going to be taken away soon, he turned his head and saw something he never thought he would witness. That blonde child was slicing through the crowd behind him with such ruthlessness, the blood didn't even land on the ground before another body hit. He watched as one by one, the mob he had gathered fell before the fury of the enraged blonde and for the first time in his life. Suou felt cold hard fear course through his veins, he didn't know how he would survive this encounter with his sanity still intact.

It was a slaughter, no an absolute massacre and nothing less. Naruto couldn't comprehend what was going through his mind, but after hearing the fat oaf boast about kill an innocent woman as pure as Shuri, he snapped. Each time he killed one of them, he made sure to glance in their eyes so they knew that they were utterly fucked. He didn't wish to take his time with these utter pieces of trash, that honour was reserved for the man who took his first human friend from him. In practically a flash every member of the mob was nothing, but a warm corpse at his feet. Blood had been sprayed in each direction, reminding him of a water show.

Naruto they reappeared back in the spot before the massacre began. The only difference was his appearance, he made sure to cover himself in their blood from head to toe. He wiped two fingers across his eyes as he now regarded the man who looked like he would shit himself any second now.

"I gave them mercy." Naruto spoke calmly as he began to pace forward. The snow crunched underneath his feet as he drew closer and closer which only seemed to spike the man's fear. Feeling desperate Suou looked pleadingly towards Akeno only to see her gazing at him with cold eyes and a cruel smirk as if she knew what was coming. He so desperately wanted to wipe that look off her face, but his brain kept him from moving as if trying to appear invisible to a superior predator, but the blonde demon finally closed the distance between them.

"You are nothing, but a monster." The second the words left his mouth a fist buried deep in his stomach causing the older man to let loose a glob of blood which splattered on Naruto's shirt. The young blonde the smashed his knee into Suou's chest shattering a few ribs like glass forcing the older man to his knee's.

"I am going to make sure you feel every ounce of pain you inflicted tonight." Naruto then drew his fist back and connected with the man's right cheek, a few teeth flew through the air and impacted into the snow, but he didn't stop there as he brought his other fist to the opposite cheek. "I might be human, but sometimes I cannot help, but loathe our kind." Seconds later a knee connected with the man's jaw sending him onto his back.

The man opened his mouth, but no words came out only another glob of blood. Suou managed to look into his attacker's eyes only to see an impassive look greet his own, without a word being said Naruto rose his foot in the air before slamming it down violently onto his arm as a cracking sound echoed throughout the quiet clearing. Finding enough strength to mutter out a few words. "No more… please." Tilting his head to the side the whiskered blonde rose his foot again before slamming it down on the man's chest as he let out another pain filled scream.

"Akeno come here a moment." Said girl looked at him for a moment before she felt the grip of the clone leave her, she weakly made her way over to the original. Once she stood by his side, she glared at the pitiful excuse for a family member or should she say former. "Are you absolutely positive this is the scum that killed your mother?" He might have inflicted an almost unbearable amount of pain upon this man, but he needed to make sure he wasn't just bragging before he silenced the slime forever. Naruto's eyes flared with rage as he saw Suou's hand closing in on Akeno's foot. In the blink of an eye, Naruto slammed the heel of his foot on the man's hand, shattering it like glass.

"Yes, he is the trash that killed her and even boasted about it." Akeno confirmed in a cold voice. The blonde's ears picked up the thinly veiled pain in her voice, but he would have to comfort her later in private once this messy ordeal was finished. They had both lost someone very important today and needed each other to grieve.

"Don't worry after a few moments, you'll never have to see him again." Naruto hoisted the broken man at their feet and held him in the air. "I want you to close your eyes, a young woman such as yourself doesn't need to see such an act." It was pointless, he knew that, but he felt like it needed to be said anyway. Naruto glared one last time at the man before his death. "Any last words trash?"

"Fuck you and that half breed bitch." The man rasped out, at this point he welcomed death just to rid himself of this pain.

"Thank you." Naruto spoke with a cold smile before he chucked the man in the air as the man reached the peak, he flew through hand signs and called out his technique.

" **Fire Release: Grand Fireball."**

It began as a small flame shot forth from Naruto's mouth before it grew rapidly in size, as the man was falling to the ground he was hit by the ball of fire. Akeno watched in fascination as her mother's murderer roasted before her eyes, she couldn't help, but get some kind of kick from his pain. Naruto sighed to himself as he saw that Akeno didn't take his advice, but after what she went through tonight he would let it go this one time.

They both watched as the flame died down to reveal nothing, what would have been the man's charred corpse never hit the ground. Akeno then felt a soft hand land on her exposed shoulder, looking up to her saviour she didn't really know what to feel now.

"Akeno-chan, I know this situation isn't ideal." He crouched down next to her with his hand still firmly placed on her shoulder. "I want to give you the offer to come with me back to the underworld." Seeing her shocked expression, he quickly pressed forward. "It's not as bad as you think, I've been living there for the past two years and with people who I consider to be my second family." A genuine smile found its way to his visage as he thought about both the Gremory and Sitri families. "I am not saying this in an attempt to replace your mother, but I can bring you to people who will care for you-" He was cut off as the young girl rushed forward and hugged him tightly with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Akeno I'm covered in blood."

"I don't care!" Naruto didn't need his empathy ability to feel just how much she had suffered from the events of today. "… Please just take me away." She buried her face as deep as she could in the crook of his neck. "I don't want to be here anymore." He inwardly nodded as he took her in his arms. Sparing one last glance at the evidence of the massacre that took place here, he teleported them away from the gruesome scene that he caused.

Once the coast was clear, a human sized sand racoon walked into the open, he glared down at the corpses that enraged his friend before looking at the spot where his friend once stood.

" **I guess father was right, Naruto will need us to continue walking down the correct path."** He paused for a moment. **"He was there for us so now we will be there for him."** The racoon said, his voice was laced with a little madness, but it held more concern for one of his only friends. **"He will never be at full power until we all unite inside him once more."** With the words said, the tailed beast disappeared in a swirl of sand.

* * *

 **So here we have chapter six, chapter seven is not finished yet as it is taking a little longer than I had initially anticipated so it might be a little longer before I update after this one, but I assure you story will not be abandoned.**

 **I have been thinking of a few new stories with this crossover and even one with a Naruto/RWBY crossover as I have thought of an idea that has not been done yet, but that will be later on. Back towards this story, this chapter will show a darker side of Naruto and to be warned the line for him will become blurrier as the story progresses, but it won't be until the Shalba fight that his darkness will be purged and that will be when Naruto and Kurama reunite. I introduced Shukaku at the end of this story to get the tailed beasts involved and ready for the activation of Naruto's sacred gear. This may lead to more questions, but all shall be answered obviously as the story leads on.**

 **I wanted to address the corruption of nature chakra in this and that lead Naruto to Shuri. I haven't seen many stories that involve Naruto speaking with Shuri without fallen angels being involved so I hoped you all liked that scene. As you can see it was her death and how they wanted to kill Akeno that lead to him snapping. I have never really liked the Naruto that was always against killing, but now he see's that it is something he cannot avoid, but that doesn't mean there won't be repercussion for him taking lives.**

 **With the second scene I wanted to give Naruto and Grayfia a small heart to heart because even though he stays with them they still don't have his full trust, the pieces of what he allows them to know are because they won't harm him much if others find out and that is something he can live with. Grayfia agreed to keep his involvement with Shuri a secret on the promise if war does break out between the two factions that he will fight for the devils and with her using the affectionate suffix is to display how there relationship is slowly evolving because obviously she is one of the harem members and I will address who is in it so far at the end.**

 **The next chapter will be his departure and another soft moment with Serafall as she makes her claim to him. We will also see a twist on Kuroka's defection from the underworld and I won't plan on her joining the Khaos brigade because of the twist and we shall finally see Shirone and yet another twist.**

 **Okay so that is all I have to say regarding this chapter.**

 **The harem members are as stated: Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Grayfia, Serafall, Irina and Kurama.**

 **Once the relationships are at a stage where I can add more I will involve some of the other people I have in mind. I will say this now and probably again later on, but Kurama won't need much developing as it was pretty much explained during the first chapter, but she will need to assert her position as the queen of the harem.**

 **That is everything, so hope you all enjoyed.**


	7. Prologue: Leaving

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More chapter 7**

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

 **(Three years later)**

On a hill in the underworld stood three individuals watching the sun set, a male was standing in front of the two ladies with his hands entwined behind his back. The atmosphere was tense and silence had long since reigned over them because of what had recently been disclosed.

"I find trouble with this plan, are you so sure this is a wise choice to make?" Grayfia inquired, being the first one of them to break the silence. The risks for him and everyone of pursuing this course of action was great, once he stepped foot out of the underworld he would have every faction gunning for him. They would either try to rally him to their side or eliminate him. Only those such as Great Red and Ophis had a chance of eliminating him, but she highly doubted they would take an interest in a human.

"I am forced to agree with Grayfia on this." Serafall spoke in a serious voice, sharing a glance with the maid on her left. "What has pushed you this far that you feel the need to leave the underworld." Him being gone was the last thing she wanted, just as it felt that they were making progress. Her feelings of lust had evolved into something dare she say pure. Lust had evolved into love, but how could she show him it. If she told him now after this course had been proposed then he might feel she was just saying this to keep him here and would ultimately end up pushing him away, that's the last thing she wanted.

"I need to leave the underworld to continue my training." Naruto spoke for the first time since the silence had been broken. "I know how this decision might seem rash and impulsive, but I have given it quite some thought for the last three years." Naruto continued on, he then felt a sharp pang in his chest. "I failed her, my first human friend." He could feel his voice crack slightly, but nevertheless he pressed onwards. "I ignored something that I had always taken pride in and now because for once I decided to ignore it, Akeno has to grow up without a mother." He clenched his eyes shut, he envied Akeno for simply having a mother in her life. The fact of how she had someone to kiss her forehead and bask in the love only a mother could provide made him envious, but that was also a burden. The problem was now Akeno knew what it was like and now she knew how it felt when it was gone.

"It was not your fault." The words were soft, silver eyes stared at the ground. "You had no idea of knowing what was going to happen, please stop punishing yourself." They could feel the tension as well as the grinding of his jaw. They knew he held it against himself ever since that night, from the moment he returned, he upped his training almost religiously and even passed out more than a handful of times. Cerulean orbs glazed over as he recollected the sight of Shuri's cold body, covered in so much… blood. She had been taken way before her time.

He blinked and shook his head, relaxing his jaw and finally giving a harsh sigh. "Either way my plan still stands, I have to go out and see more of the world while getting stronger." He glanced down to his hand, the hand that took so many lives in a fit of rage. "I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you two… you both have become very precious to me."

His final statement brought two bright smiles to their faces, both felt joy at his words. Grayfia stared at his back with admiration and something else she couldn't quite describe at the moment. Serafall was pretty much the same, except she had identified the second felling. A question popped into her mind regarding his plan which missed out something crucial.

"How are you going to explain this to everyone?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"Truthfully, I don't know. That was always the hardest part, I would rather they just think I left, but I couldn't let them feel like I abandoned them." To just say that out loud made his blood run cold. "I just wish sometimes it was simple." A dry chuckle escaped his lips. "But then again, it never is."

He was so absent from the world that he never heard the footsteps approaching him, but he was snapped out of his funk when he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder. "No matter what happens, we will stand by you." Naruto then looked at her and smiled hesitantly at her.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Gray-chan." That was true five years ago when he shown her his memory of his final day in his old life, everything could have been much different than it is now. He shifted his sight slightly as he picked up a distinctive emotion from Serafall. "Gray-chan could you please give me and Sera-chan a moment." He asked politely, the maid responded with a nod of her head.

"I'll see you back at home." The maid smiled at him, Naruto returned it with a more genuine smile. A moment later Grayfia was gone, leaving them alone.

Naruto turned and gave his full attention to the jealous Maou. "Okay, first I am going to need you to calm down before we discuss anything." The voice was soft like silk and broke straight through to her.

Sera huffed childishly, crossing her arms underneath her bust. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She pouted. "I am calm." Naruto dead-panned at her for a moment and wished his life was easier. She could see he didn't obviously buy her attempt so she decided to be straight with him.

"I find myself in an awkward situation." Naruto looked over at her and could already tell where this was heading.

"You're jealous." Was his short and curt response. "I can practically feel your emotions and that one is the strongest radiating from you." He then moved his finger under his chin. He had often felt this particular emotion when he was in the same room as Akeno and Rias when they would fight for his attention.

He had been in numerous situations throughout both his lives, but he would remember this moment as one of the most baffling moments he had the pleasure of experiencing in both of them. "Yes, I am jealous." The words were short and true and completely caught him off guard. Regaining his composure, he took a moment to really look at her and felt her jealousy had been pushed down.

"What do you have to be jealous about, you could practically have anything you wanted?" Naruto asked still not picking up on what she wanted.

Serafall didn't bother replying as she walked forward and stood in front of him with her back to him. Her hands rested in front of her as she stared onwards. "Have you ever been in love?" The question was soft spoken and he couldn't understand where she was heading with this, but when he thought about the question then only one person came to mind. Kurama. He had wondered what his favourite vixen had been doing over the years. He knew they were destined to meet one another again due to certain circumstances so when that day arrived, they would have plenty to catch up on.

"Yes, I have." He said with a wistful smile. "It is truly a beautiful feeling to be in love." He thought about Kurama's smile and what he would say to her when he saw her again.

That wasn't the answer she craved as she dropped her head and stared at the ground. "I have never loved anyone other than my family and it is a beautiful feeling, but the kind of love I have for this one person is painful." She gasped when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist and she found herself being brought closer to him where she could feel her back rest against his chest.

Naruto closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth she radiated from her petite form. It was nice and helped to soothe him, he hoped she felt the same. All that time spent training his emotions was proving to be useless right now, training himself was fine, but he never took into account of being able to read other people's feelings. Sure, his sensory ability was fine, but that was only for distinctive emotions such as anger, love or jealousy.

"I know you will find the way to confess to the person you love, I know that beneath that childish personality is a young woman who is afraid to be hurt." He halted as he felt her shift in his hold, turning around so she could stare into his eyes. "Sometimes you just got to take a chance and risk being hurt because it is better to go through the pain that wonder on what could have been." He said with a smile as Serafall steeled her nerves for what she was going to do next.

Serafall leaned up on her tip toes as he had now grown a few inches taller than her, just as her lips were about to touch his she looked him in the eye again and even though she could see the slight confusion she noticed he didn't pull away. Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips in a shy kiss, her arms snaked around his neck as he tightened his hold on her waist.

To Naruto this kiss was different from the one he shared with Kurama. This one was sweeter, the one with Kurama was fierce as they tried to display all their feelings in those few moments. He knew that his heart still belonged to Kurama and knew that what he was doing was going to have repercussions later on, but he would be gone after tonight so for once he would enjoy the moment.

They both separated after a few moments because of a lack of air, both breathing in heavily. Yet they both had smiles on their faces, she raised a finger and traced along his jaw line with a lust filled smile. "So how was that?" She asked with a lick of her lips, enjoying the taste of him on her lips.

Glancing to the side, Naruto gave off the impression that he was in deep thought, but the cheeky grin that etched onto his face gave away that impression. "I found it was okay… but maybe we need to do it again just to be sure." The moment he finished, Sera's eyes sparkled with mischievous delight, leaning up she captured his lips with a lot more passion. Seeing no reason to keep his eyes open, they closed and he brought her closer to him as he was dead set on enjoying this moment with one of the women who had stolen a place in his heart.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

The rest of the evening went just as he planned, once he and Serafall finished their kiss, which had evolved into a heated make-out. He might have a fifteen year old body, but kissing her awoke something primal inside him and even though he wanted to go further, now just wasn't the time. He could see the look in her eyes, she wanted it as well, but with his plans to leave they need to put a halt on whatever this was for the time being. As they were returning back to the Gremory estate he didn't fail to notice the slight skip in her step and for some reason couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

The dinner they had that night was lovely, both house Sitri and Gremory were in attendance with him making most of the conversation between them. Laughs were shared, and he was happy to be the one bringing them forth, he needed to keep suspicion off of him with only two knowing about his plans. Lucky for him that he always engaged in conversation with the Gremory's so this rid any suspicion off of him. He had caught Serafall eating most of her food in a very seductive manner as she looked at him, he had caught Grayfia looking at him with sad eyes or as much as one could tell with her cold persona. He knew she wasn't happy about his departure, but understood why he was doing it. He wouldn't fault her for feeling this way, he was running away from a family that had been nothing, but kind to him since coming here.

He would be forced to leave everyone behind him and they would be able to look after themselves during his absence, but only one person worried him. Akeno. Since he brought her here and after being forced to explain himself being friend's with one of the wives of a fallen angel leader which was awkward even by his standards. The young woman was always seen at his side in the beginning, making small conversation here and there. That was how it was in the beginning and he accepted that as no doubt her mother's murder had left its mark, but thankfully Rias was persistent in her attempts at befriending the half fallen angel and after she allowed the heiress in they had managed to form quite a strong bond. Even to the point of her become her queen when she got her evil pieces.

He would have to leave it all behind, he felt torn, but Shuri's death had been the eye opener he needed. He might have all this power and knowledge, but without the proper control, then it would all be for nothing. Coming across one enemy with enough battle experience and having a firmer grasp over their abilities, then he would most likely be killed. So in mind, he was walking the lesser of two evils, and with his practical immortality from the sage, then he would practically as long as most devil's so it wasn't like he would run out of time to earn their forgiveness.

Still though he missed Shuri terribly, but Akeno was proving to be almost a carbon copy of her mother, the signs of teasing were already starting to show. Either way he knew that if he took this course of action, he would seriously have to work for her forgiveness. After he had discretely brought Akeno to his home and cleaned the blood of his form he had made sure to collect Shuri's body from the bloodied room. Everything was going smoothly until Baraqiel showed up and attempted to intimidate him which ultimately failed as Naruto was still high on adrenaline and really didn't give a shit. Only a few people had warranted his shit list and the fallen angel was one of them, an absolute challenge of restraining himself from not taking the crow's life as it was not his battle. This man was Akeno's father and thus was her hurdle to overcome, so with nothing more left to say to the man he left the premises.

So what was our favourite sun-kissed blonde doing? He was relaxing with three of his favourite girl's who just so happened to be asleep. After dinner Rias had 'insisted' about putting a TV and DVD player in his room so that they could watch anime, and he didn't have the heart to deny her. Especially not on this night. Naruto was laying down in the middle of his bed with both Rias and Akeno occupying one of his sides with Sona laying down on his chest.

He would miss each and every one of these girls, they each had become something very special to him. Each represented apart of his old life. Rias was the part of him that would always put everyone else before himself. A forlorn smile found its way to his face when he thought back to how far he strived so he could get some attention.

When he glanced at Akeno, he saw a young woman who had been forced to grow up faster than he would have liked. The experiences she had gone through had pretty much killed any chance at a normal childhood she could have had. In other words a new set of cards had been placed before her, forcing her to discard her previous hand. In his old world she represented the beatings he took from the villagers, those that shaped him and tempered his will.

Then finally there was little Sona, her brains were far more of an asset than her brawn, that was not to say she was weak, but her mind had often found the correct path to victory. That was something that he wished he had back in his younger years, but then again if he had then he would not be the utter badass he was now. The lack of a proper education had proven to be a good thing in the end as he wouldn't have been able to achieve half of the things he had throughout his life.

He sighed softly to himself before conjuring a clone without hand signs and then substituting with it. "Stay with them until morning." The order was received crystal clear as the clone nodded his head in confirmation. Walking over to the desk on the other side of the room, he would at the very least write them a letter describing his intentions behind this course of action. He knew he was a coward and that would be something he would take in stride.

The letter didn't take long to write as he had gone over everything he would say countless times in his head, a few minutes later when the letter was finished he folded it and wrote each of their names on the back. **"You're doing the right thing Naruto."** The voice of the one tailed sand raccoon rang throughout his mind.

The story behind one of the tailed beasts being back inside of him happened over two years ago when Shukaku tracked him down. Turns out that the tailed beasts were all like activation keys for the sage of the six paths power that Hagoromo locked away before sending him to this dimension. The old bastard never did like making anything easy for him as proven by needing each of them. Naruto still hadn't found any correlation between, but all he knew was that it was his duty to find them, so far he had managed to find three of them and fingers crossed with his time away he would gather the rest.

" _Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I like it any better."_ He replied mentally. Walking over to the bed, he knelt down and kissed each of the girls on their foreheads.

"Boss?"

Naruto looked at his clone, blue met blue for a moment and the original could see what his duplicate was about to say was going to be serious. "You must be strong enough to protect these girls, you will most definitely make their shit list, but if you aren't strong enough then this whole trip will be for nothing. They aren't the only one's who's shit list you will make, but you will have plenty of time to earn their forgiveness." The clone held out his hand and Naruto grasped it with his own. "Just get strong and fuck up some good shit along the way." Naruto chuckled before sending all the girls one more meaningful look before leaving the room.

Just as he closed the door to his room, not knowing it would be five long years before he would see it again. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a seal react on his body from someone who had been fairly distant over the years. _"Kuroka!"_ He mentally raged as his eyes widened before not a second later he disappeared in a bright flash of yellow. The loss of Shuri had taught him one thing, do anything to protect your precious people and that is exactly what he would do. Kuroka on this night was going to live even if he had to slaughter those who would indeed attempt to harm her. No longer would he allow the laws of this dimension to hold him back.

If he had stayed a moment longer he would have seen Grayfia appear in a magic circle. "I guess this will be goodbye for now… Naruto-kun." The words came out softly, even for her, but she didn't remain there as she disappeared in another circle to fulfil her duties to the Gremory family.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

Today could not have gone worse, Kuroka's day began like any other. Making sure her sister would be set for the day in their small house before she went off to train. Only to fall asleep after a more tiresome day and returning home to find her sister gone and only one person had come to mind. The bastard who had offered them salvation.

Walking through the halls of his estate, pushing open the twin oak doors only to find the slimy bastard sitting atop his make shift throne with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. It was a look she wanted nothing more than to wipe off his ugly mug, but knowing that if she raised her hand towards him, then his peerage would step in and she honestly didn't know if she could take them all.

"Kuroka-chan such fine timing I was just about to have one of my servants come and collect you." The tone of voice made her skin crawl. The bastard had the audacity to sit there as if he had done nothing wrong. The man had taken her Shirone-chan she just knew it.

"Where is my sister?!" Kuroka hissed out, flexing her fingers with her claws glinting in the faint traces of light illuminating the room. The devil gave her one more patronising smirk before he clicked his fingers and Kuroka eye's widened. Two of his more sadistic peerage members brought out a girl dressed in rags, her white hair was besmirched with dried blood, her bottom lip was bruised and all these factors helped contribute to Kuroka's anger.

Unconsciously she began drawing on the power of Senjutsu which she had noted had lost all of its hatred a few years ago. That didn't make it feel any less amazing to feel this power flowing through her body, completely oblivious to the seal Naruto drew on her during their first meeting began to shine a bright blue and then a flash engulfed the room blinding all occupants. After a moment everyone opened their eyes and saw a blonde haired youth standing in front of Kuroka, said woman almost jumped out of her skin at seeing him. The anger she felt was temperately replaced by curiosity.

" _So this is what you meant by being there in a flash Naruto-kun?"_

"Yo!" He greeted her with an eye-smile, glancing over his shoulder at Kuroka. "So what's up, I felt your chakra beginning to run rampant?" He asked her before taking note at the tense atmosphere. "O to the kay so what's got you so upset?"

At the mention of their current situation drew the anger in Kuroka back to the surface as she glared at her king who continued to stare down at her smugly. Completely ignoring the fact of how a human could teleport.

"That bastard stole my sister and now wants to use her for whatever the fuck he has planned." Kuroka seethed, but rose a delicate eyebrow as Naruto didn't respond to her and instead walked forward until he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello there!" He said kindly with a gentle wave of his hand and his eyes closed. "I would very much appreciate it if you would let Shirone go and allow us to walk out of here." The words were sweet as if they were dipped in honey, but that was only on the surface as something dark and dangerous lied underneath. "Failure to comply will mean the eradication of everyone else in this room." Opening his eyes, causing all of the other peerage members and their king to flinch as the symbols in Naruto's eyes began to spin lazily.

While all this was happening the twin tailed black cat was blushing despite the situation, hearing him speak about annihilating them all awoke something primal in her. _"_ _So hot!~"_ Kuroka moaned in her head with a lick of her lips.

The king of the household quickly rids himself of his fear at the sight of the eyes, rising to his feet he prepared to stand his ground. "I don't know who you think you're talking too, but here is my counter offer. Get on your hands and knee's and allow me to pluck your funny eyes from your skull before killing you." The words were spoken with such righteousness that Naruto outwardly cringed, seeing this the king assumed the situation was working in his favour so he pressed onwards. "After all a pathetic human has no chance against any of us." Finishing with a smirk as his peerage caught the silent message and flared their magical energies except Kuroka and Shirone.

They expected him to be on his hands and knee's ready to accept his death, but all they saw was him laughing. Clutching his stomach as if he just heard the joke of the month, only lasting a few moments before Naruto stared hard at the king. **"I don't think you know who you are fucking with... so allow me to educate you."** Once the final word left his mouth, he vanished in the blink of an eye.

Kuroka blinked as one moment he was there and then he wasn't. Tapping into Senjutsu she desperately tried to find some indication that he was in the room, but nothing was coming to her. The room full of devils was quiet for a moment before they heard the sound of water squirting, turning her eyes to her fellow peerage member they widened to dramatic proportions. One moment the male devil had been alive and perfectly healthy and the next moment he dropped to his knee's with his head forcibly removed, his blood was starting to flow across the floor, his head wasn't in their sights.

An eerily voice echoed throughout the room, filled with darkness and contempt towards the offenders. **"Shirone-chan, close your eyes. I don't want you to witness this."** The voice may have been dark, but it held an underlay of kindness toward the younger girl. Naruto watched from the confines of the darkness as the snow haired girl obeyed and closed her eyes, he grinned darkly eyeing all other members. **"Now that the stage is set, allow class to begin!"** He said with a chuckle at the end before all hell was let loose.

Naruto dropped down and in a moment's notice was already rushing at the king, quickly drawing his fist back channelling a decent amount of chakra to his fist smashed it into the devil's face sending him flying through his throne and the wall behind it. Quickly taking their strongest piece out of the equation for the moment, he quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of the four pawns as they readied for battle. **"Sorry guys nothing personal, but you need to disappear."** The four tried to engage him, but Naruto directed a good portion of his killing intent at them rendering them helpless, advancing forward at an agonisingly slow pace. Naruto brought his hand through one of the grunts heads before withdrawing and looking towards the other three. "Who's next?" He asked with a fanged grin and the other members quickly advanced on him.

During the confusion Kuroka quickly rushed forward towards the duo who held her precious sister captive and inflicted pain upon her person. Feeling the familiar rush of Senjutsu coursing through her body. Her already slitted eyes grew sharper as she conjured a blue ball of energy and chucked it towards the first guard, killing him instantly as the flesh began to peel from his face. With the first guard taken out before the other one could respond with all the chaos, she brought out her claw and slashed the other man across the face before sending him into the wall courtesy of her foot. While all this was going on they failed to notice that Shirone eyes had opened and what she was witnessing was going to scar her for a very long time.

Naruto made quick work of the other members, they might have been devils, but they hadn't fought in an actual war so they would never measure up to him. He quickly took a moment to glance at Kuroka seeing her finish off her two and now he knew it was time to deal with the king. **"Kuroka!"** He called out as she shakily glanced at him and wanted to flinch from the way he was looking at her. **"Wait here with your sister while I deal with 'him.'"** He didn't bother waiting for an answer, but as he turned he spotted Shirone eyes open and knew he would have to deal with that before he left. Walking through the hole in the wall as he came face to face with the bastard that had made him shed so much blood tonight.

"You know you brought all this upon yourself?" Naruto spoke calmly without the viciousness. He stared at the devil who was somehow still implanted in the wall. _"I didn't think I hit him that hard, but then again I always underestimate my own strength."_ He hated people like this, power hungry maniacs. He had sentenced all his peerage members to death tonight and all because he most likely corrupted them with the ideals of gaining more power.

"F-fuck you..." He trailed off as he stared hazily at the ground, blinking away his weariness as he wanted to get one last look at the man… no monster that was going to murder him. He widened his eyes when he recognised the boy. "I remember you as the brat who was so insistent of meeting Kuroka." He spat out a glob of blood that landed in front of Naruto. "You know they won't take this lying down, Kuroka will be the first to be blamed as they will believe she went mad with power and most likely condemn her race." The strength to keep his eyes opened was fading as his internal injuries were starting to get the better of him. The kid had one hell of a punch it would seem. "I am just honestly upset I won't be able to watch how you doomed one race to extinction because of your actions-"

He was forced to be quiet as Naruto rammed his fist into the devil's chest, seeing scum like this honestly disgusted him. Individuals who only wanted to watch the world burn. "I once had a friend." Naruto started off as he withdrew his fist. "I ignored my gut feeling that was screaming at me that something was going to happen, I psyched myself out of it. I told myself that everything was going to be fine and because of my actions I lost her and a piece of myself." The devil that had become a part of the wall kept silent and just listened. "That is why when I felt Kuroka's seal act up I rushed over here in an instant and slaughtered you all, but you know what." Naruto then grabbed the devil roughly by the jaw with a tight grip causing the being to moan in pain.

" **I don't care about the consequences, I will follow my gut because in the end I will fight this world for my precious people. People like you who think this world owes you a fucking living makes me sick."** Letting go and taking a few steps back, Naruto raised his hand as sand appeared throughout the cracks in the ground and forced the devil from the wall and into a kneeling position. "I am going to show you how much sway your position has over me." Brown orbs snapped open as Naruto made some weird signs with his hand before they threatened to leap from his face when he saw the young man conjure lightning in his hand.

" **Time to die!"** Naruto had spoken the words calmly as he maintained the lightning in his palm, feeling a sense of nostalgia wash through him he called out the name of the technique. **"Chidori!"** Were the last words the devil would hear before the hand was shoved through his chest. **"No matter the situation I am sorry for having to be the one to do this."** That was not a lie as even though Naruto never liked killing, sometimes there was no choice and this was just one of them situations. **"I could see the madness in your eyes, no redemption was available to you."** Ripping his hand from the dying devil chest, he saw the traces of a faint smile and heard his final words.

"You're more of a monster than I could ever hope to be." Ice cold orbs regarded him for a second before he walked away.

" **I am whatever keeps my precious people safe."** Naruto muttered to himself as he walked through the hole in the wall. He looked at Kuroka and Shirone and prayed he wasn't going to hell for what he was about to do.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

Sirzechs sighed tiredly to himself, not even an hour ago he had been asleep with his wife after a rough night session and now here he had to stand in the estate of a high ranking devil. He felt sorry for the poor bastard, pieces of corpses were scattered around the room and to his first guess they were his peerage members. The only shock to him that was bigger was the small girl huddled in the corner beneath a blanket.

He steadied himself as he slowly approached the young one as to not alarm her. "Are you alright little one?" A soft voice spoke from over his shoulder, he would have smiled, but the situation was too grim for such a thing. Not that he would say it out loud, but Grayfia had become a lot warmer to be around since Naruto arrived on the scene.

Shirone looked up from the safety of her blanket, she couldn't remember anything about what happened here or how she got the safety cover. It was just there for her and she clutched it closer to herself. "I-I just want to be taken away from h-here."

"Can you remember anything what happened here, anything at all?" Sirzechs spoke quickly and quietly while his other peerage members looked around the room for any sort of evidence of whom could have committed such a monstrous act.

"No everything is blank, do you know where my sister is. The small girl spoke timidly. "She promised me she would never leave me and so did that blonde man." The final part was enough to cause both Satan class devils to raise an eyebrow.

"Can you describe the blonde man?" Shirone shook her head causing him to sigh. "Do you know what a peerage is?" A nod was his answer. "I would like you to join my little sister's and then and only then will I be able to protect you." The voice was strong and firm and Shirone couldn't detect any deception so she gave a small nod.

Sirzechs stood up and called his peerage to him. "I want you to take the little girl to my parent's estate and see that her needs are taken care of." One of his pawns quickly came forward and offered his hand to the small girl who shakily took it before they all vanished except Grayfia and the current Lucifer.

"You feel it don't you?" Grayfia asked and the devil king sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I have been around Naruto-kun enough to know what his energy signature feels like." He took a moment to glance at the hole in the wall before he stepped through it and examined the dead devil. "I don't know what happened, but they must have pissed off Naruto for him to do all this. Every devil besides the two near the girl I am sure he killed as they were the more brutal murders." Grayfia's eyes dropped as she heard that. It appeared the boy who was so kind and warm was changing and she didn't know if it was truly for the good of this world or bad.

"What will you do?" The maid asked, shaking her head of her traitorous thoughts.

"I will blame everything on Kuroka." He said without missing a beat. "I will not allow the devil to pursue Naruto when he could very well kill them and bring even more heat upon himself." He didn't want to condemn an entire race, but he would protect his friend.

"He will not be happy when he returns, he already takes on more than is necessary for someone his age. He might be older in mind, but his body can't cope with it all, you've seen how hard he pushes himself during training."

"Then it is my duty to accept whatever punishment he deems acceptable for my actions. We both know the council has been searching for something to pin on Naruto with enough ground to have him executed."

That was not something surprising to the silver haired maid as Naruto had made it clear that he would never respect anyone who simply demanded the honour before putting their money where their mouth was. The council despised him because he was human regardless of what they had seen of his power.

"I guess the next few years are going to become very dark, but let us retreat for the time being and deal with them in the morning." Spoke Sirzechs regretfully, Grayfia didn't bother replying as she already knew that Naruto was gone. When she saw him vanish, he must have been heading straight here.

Either way, neither really knew the amount of strain this would have on Naruto's relationship with the underworld, but either way more devil blood was going to be shed.

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

"Pouting will get you nowhere." Naruto remarked as they were walking through a field on the outskirts of japan. Kuroka had not spoken a word since she agreed to come with him, no doubt thinking about the future. Naruto had told her what the most likely scenario of them dealing with her master and she made the decision to stay with him for the foreseeable future.

"I am not pouting, I don't pout." Crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "I am just wondering about what we are going to do now." Naruto noticed the absence of her usual verbal tic, obviously to show how serious she was.

"My dear kitty." Kuroka's brow twitched. "We are going to be spending quite some time training, and I will be helping you to hone your abilities." A small smile wormed its way on his face. "You know when I made the other you didn't have to agree to come with me. I simply told you what would have happened."

Kuroka smiled at him. "Consider this a thank you for everything you did for me and like you said Shirone-chan will be well looked after." Her ears went down and her smile turned sad at the prospect of not being able to look after her sister, the field was completely empty of any other forms of life so she let her animal appendages out. "Remember your promise you made to me."

"Yes the seal I designed was supposed to keep everything we spoke about tonight locked away with what she saw, and per your request when she is older I will unlock everything." The final part was something he didn't want to agree too, as it would do more damage than it was worth, but she would have to experience that if she wanted to know the true reason why her sister left her.

Kuroka glanced to the side and Naruto and smiled as an idea came to mind. "Thank you, also Naruto-kun?" The two tailed black cat suddenly stopped walking.

Hearing her stop walking caused him to turn around and he was pleasantly surprised when Kuroka planted her lips on his cheek, making sure they stationed their a little longer than necessary she withdrew herself with a toothy grin.

"Consider that another part of my thanks and if you're good in the future you might get more!" Winking at him seductively before she sped off ahead while Naruto raised a hand towards his assaulted cheek with a heavy blush adorning his cheeks.

"Damn cat!" He exclaimed with a smile. "I guess we might as well make the most of it." With that finished he went into a jog to catch up with Kuroka. "First stop Kyoto."

* * *

 **Hello all, after three weeks we finally get another update… exciting!**

 **I guess it's time to go with the key points!**

 **First off most people are wondering about him letting Shuri die, well first off she pushed the dagger into her daughters hands and sent her off away so she couldn't technically call Naruto as she was more worried about her daughter at the time being and before people start moaning would you honestly risk your child's life by throwing a random knife that someone gave you. It was not to say she didn't trust him it was that she knew she was going to die so she made her choice and everything then played out from there.**

 **Besides Shuri had to die for this Naruto's character to develop whereas before he would have just ran into things guns blazing he was dumb back then in everything else, but he trained his mind so he thought about things in a more rational sense and now with her dead it is going to evolve his character into someone who will now do things his own way while thinking things through.**

 **Another comment received is Serafall is lusting after Naruto in the body he has now, first off he is much older in mind and that is what she is focusing on now. Besides she is a few centuries old and she looks like she is in her early twenties and besides its my story so if she is attracted to him then she is. Also gave her a point in this chapter at expressing her feelings and earning a spot in his harem before he heads off.**

 **Now back to the Shuri point with her death made him realise that while he has all this power, he barely has any control over it so he has had to practice it to a degree which he won't get much experience over it. So no flashy techniques or anything like that because it would press the devil council to push to have him executed as him being such a threat.**

 **Then we have Naruto's small goodbye and a little tip that will be explained later on is he left a small message for each of the girls that will be used later on when he talks to them again, but you'll need to wait and see how that plays out.**

 **Then we have the Kuroka incident, I have seen too many fics of her killing her master and his peerage and while she did kill two members in this one. It was Naruto who killed most of them and with his mastery over specific chakra manipulations he will recreate a lot of techniques from Naruto as proof of his sharper mind. We also saw that he is not afraid of killing to protect his precious people and even though Shuri wasn't technically his fault because of her choice at the end he still blames himself for not listening to his gut feeling.**

 **In the end Kuroka left with him because she knew that if she stayed the devils would have blamed her for the incident so she would have been on the run ultimately leading to her joining the khaos brigade and my Kuroka won't be doing that. So now she ultimately tags along with Naruto and will be with him for most of this story because she is probably one of my all time favourite characters of DxD.**

 **And we saw that Sirzechs would rather go through with blaming her to keep Naruto safe from the council, while he had good intentions it is going to be causing trouble for Naruto and the devil faction when he finds out what happened, but considering I am the one writing this I shall be changing things to suit my interests and hopefully you enjoy the ride.**

 **Now finally I realise that I might have left some out of the harem so here is the updated harem.**

 **Harem: Kuroka, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Asia, Serafall, Grayfia, Irina, Kurama and Matatabi.**

 **Those are the starters and there might be more, but I don't know yet as it's too early to know for sure.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter so R &R**

 **See ya!**


	8. The fallen angels: Hello Sona!

**The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More Chapter 8**

"Text" = Normal Speech

" _Text"_ = Thoughts

" **Text" = Supernatural speech**

" **Text" = Supernatural thoughts**

* * *

 **(Five Years Later)**

Kuoh Academy said to be one of the grandest schools in the country, formerly an all girls school until it recently when coed. Once that particular update reached the ears of the male population in the area, the results were instant. Many males from all around the area transferred over with one main objective in mind. Picking up as many girls as they could, but it was not a very well hidden fact that this illustrious academy housed many beauties that anyone would find appealing to the eye. A shallow goal for those males who would rather chase skirt rather than work towards their future.

A pair of Onyx coloured eyes stared at the school with a cool gaze, that final fact had apparently made him somewhat of a beacon for the females who were passing by as many shot him flirty and suggestive winks with their cheeks stained crimson. The guys glared at him with gritted teeth as they practically oozed out jealousy. _"Fools! Rather chase tail for a few_ _years_ _and become nothing for the rest of them."_ He mused internally, resting his fist underneath his chin.

Seeing no point in delaying his fate, he strode forward at a brisk pace with his hands buried in his jean pockets, as he passed through the gates he felt that more attention was being directed at him. Normally he wouldn't have minded a chat here and there, but he had somewhere more important to be at this present time. The student council office and if the information he received was correct, an old friends headquarters.

The inside of the building was clearly well designed, and made for the students to no doubt feel this establishment was better than most of the other schools throughout the country. To him though this building could sure use a lot more work, but that was to be expected after some of what he had been before coming here. As he continued to look around, he could feel all eyes of every individual on him, not wanting to appear too anti social he approached the closest female to him.

"Excuse me miss?" He asked politely tapping her on the shoulder. As she turned around he took a split second to analyse her, standard female uniform of Kuoh academy. Beautiful light brown hair flowing down to the tip of her shoulders, her hair was held in twin tails with red ribbon accessories. When the student finally turned with a frown on her face before she took in her grabbed her attention and oh boy the reaction. The student dropped her books as she stared at the raven haired Adonis with a mega watt blush.

" _Oh my he's even better than Kiba-kun!"_ Were the rampant thoughts running through her mind.

The crowd that had practically gathered around them were shocked to see the normally aggressive head of the kendo club act so… different, especially in regarding a boy. The guys around them couldn't believe some new guy had managed to practically turn a girl to mush by speaking three simple words. Simply put they were jealous of this new bloke and wanted his secrets.

"Yes, I am new here and would like directions to the student council's office so I may pick up my uniform." He answered with a charming smile as many girls around them squealed. "But where are my manners Uchiha Sasuke." He stated, holding out his hand, as she looked into his fetching onyx eyes that were starting to make her feel hot under the collar.

"Allow me to show you also my names Murayama." The captain replied meeting his hand. Finally noticing her books on the ground by her feet, she was going to bend down to retrieve them, but Sasuke was quicker on the draw.

Sasuke who was now kneeling, looked up at her making sure not to take an accidental peek under her skirt. "I apologise, but with so many males around here it wouldn't be proper of me to allow you into a position where any of them could take a peak underneath your skirt." Speaking those words right there was enough for all males present to cement their hatred of him. The females, however were swooning at his thoughtfulness and mentally thanking God for him not being a pervert.

The kendo captain smiled in approval at his actions before she began to lead him to his desired destination. Sasuke would have followed before he felt a certain pair of eyes on his person. Looking in the direction his instincts directed him, he instantly locked onto a familiar pair of blue-green orbs.

" _So that's what you look like now Rias-chan. I must say you have indeed grown into quite a beautiful young woman."_ He thought with a concealed smile. Choosing now to catch up with his escort he left, but not before flashing a wink at our favourite redhead.

Once he caught up with Murayama he decided to engage her in small talk, not a lot, but enough to get a general feel for the school. As the two chatted they failed to notice they had pretty much covered the distance from the lobby to the student council office. Once outside Sasuke handed her back her books and made sure to thank her, but she waved it off with a smile before heading for her class.

Sasuke watched her retreat before using his sensory abilities to get a feel for inside the room and one of them indeed felt familiar, so without further ado he knocked on the wooden door.

The door opened after a moment to reveal a young bespectacled young woman with long black hair that reached down to her knees with split bangs. The young woman was also wearing the standard Kuoh Academy female school uniform, Sasuke had to stop himself from staring at her breasts that almost looked ready to pop out. Looking at her glasses which were light blue and semi-rimmed with square lenses. The most appealing factor were her heterochromatic eyes that reminded him of a certain cat. One shade of violet on the left with light brown on the right.

"Yes?" The voice was clean and curt.

"I believe I was informed to come here and retrieve my uniform." He responded with an even tone. This was the second energy he had picked up in the room and while it wasn't the main one he was looking for it was connected in a way. This caused him to come to the conclusion that the woman standing in front of him was a peerage member or something.

"Yes, I believe you were, my name is Shinra Tsubaki." With nothing left to be discussed between them, Tsubaki stepped aside and opened the door to allow him access. He smiled briefly at her before stepping inside.

Sona who was reviewing some of the exam scores from last semester abruptly stopped her work when she sensed something… vaguely familiar. Yet when she turned her head, she couldn't see anything except her queen and a person she didn't recognise. Narrowing her eyes with two thoughts in her mind.

" _Why does he remind me of Naruto-kun? Maybe a lead has finally presented itself?"_

Popping down her pen she decided to get a good look at the man. He had raven coloured hair much similar to a fallen angel wings, the style sort of resembled a… ducks butt to her. He was wearing a black jacket that was over a plain black T-shirt, a pair of ocean blue jeans and a pair of black and white trainers.

Overall Sona had a feeling this guy had a fetish for the colour black.

"Good morning, I hope you are enjoying your time at our academy. My name is Shitori Sona." Sona said, standing to her feet and walking forward until she stopped in front of him, extending her hand towards him. Shooting a quick glance at the offered appendage he mentally smirked. Sona truly had not changed much from the last time he had seen her, only grown sterner, but he would attempt to change that in time. He wanted to see the girl who would shy away from his attention years ago.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He addressed himself with a grin, meeting her hand. Sasuke wanted to test her and see if she was capable of determining who he really was, channelling a little bit of his unique chakra to get his message across. The grin only widened when he picked up that she was looking at him sharper than before.

"Well then Sasuke why don't you take a seat?" The president gestured with her hand to the table that had a spare seat opposite from the one she was sitting in previously. Sasuke nodded his head before walking around the table, when his back was turned Sona shared a quick glance with her queen who nodded stiffly at the silent message before discretely placing a silencing spell over the door as it quickly took effect over the entire room.

Sasuke for his part kept acting like nothing anything was wrong, he hadn't kept any tabs on the girls as he wanted to see how much they had changed in person for himself. He was impressed with how Sona was handling the situation, clearly she had an idea of who he was from the sign he had given her. He could see the mental walls inside her slowly starting to crack, her breathing was starting to pick up and that look in her eyes showed she wouldn't let him leave this room until she knew the truth. So either way he knew she was going to find out the truth and he could only hope she would keep it from Rias and Akeno for the time being.

Sona took her seat once she saw her guest had taken his, that burst of chakra was very familiar to her and she knew he knew that he was baiting her. Purple eyes stared intently into Sasuke's onyx orbs, he stared at her with that knowing grin that resembled a man she hadn't seen in five years.

"There isn't much known about you Sasuke." A sigh left her lips as she used it as a cover in an attempt to control her breathing and calm down her heart. Staring down at the picture of Sasuke with the very same knowing grin he had plastered on his face right now. An image of Naruto when she last saw him appeared next to the picture of Sasuke and they were almost identical, sparing one last look at Sasuke who's grin widened when he thought she connected the dots, she moved the paper away from her and entwined her hands.

" _I suppose it's now or never."_ Sona internally remarked, sending a glance to her queen who instantly moved to stand beside her king with a cold and stoic expression on her face as she looked at the mysterious youth. "I think it's time we got down to business, I know you aren't who you say you are." Sasuke leaned forward over the desk as he waited for what she was going to say next. "So who are you exactly?"

"Well, I only have one question to ask first?" He said as Sona leaned forward and stared into his eyes with the same seriousness he was displaying. "Do they serve ramen here?" He asked with a deadly tone that he thought would make them laugh, but something unexpected happened. Sona eyebrow twitched at the ridiculousness of the question before she slammed her hand on the table with enough demonic magic to shatter it to splitters and her paperwork scattered throughout the room. The reactions from the other two occupants were instant, Tsubaki was looking concerned at her king who had finally broken her composure, Naruto was the only subject for her king to even consider throwing rationality out the window. Having been the first one to be reincarnated as a devil had given her some perks that none of the other members had, such as knowing about Naruto Uzumaki. A human from what Sona had stated, but one with more power than to rival all four Satans. She knew he used chakra to such a degree that this world had never known before or that's what she had been told.

"No bullshit! Tell me who you really are?!" Sona eyes widened when her words ran through her brain and she laughed. Not a happy sounding one, but one full of sorrow. No one had managed to get her to act like this and she was so sure that this was Naruto in front of her, a shame her pain was easy for him to see.

The game had gone too far now, Sasuke only wanted to tease her like he used to when they were younger, but when he saw the genuine pain in her eyes. "How strong is that spell on the door?" He asked out the blue as both their eyes widened, Tsubaki was wondering how he knew she placed a spell while Sona was looking at him hopefully. "Don't answer, I will give Sona-tan definitive proof that I am who she thinks I am." He said as he allowed his voice to return to normal. Sona was too busy staring at him to recognise her sister's pet name for her being used and him saying it out loud in front of her servant, moisture began to build in her eyes after an ink set appeared in his hand after he pressed what she assumed was a seal on his wrist. Tsubaki suddenly started to feel uncomfortable as if she was going to be intruding on an intimate moment in a minute and something her master would want kept secret, but she couldn't find it in herself to move.

Sasuke cleared a space on the floor of any rubble before dipping the small brush in the pot and gracefully began to drag it along the floor to form a silencing seal. Smirking as he finished another beautiful seal before he pressed his hand over it and channelled chakra into it as the seal extended around the room before blending in as if they were never there.

"I guess it is time for the moment of truth." Dropping his henge as a poof of smoke clouded their vision until it faded away and the tears Sona had built up began to fall. A dashing young man stood before them, standing just a little over six feet. The clothes he had been wearing before had vanished as well to reveal him wearing a pure white T-shirt that clung to his form to show off his sculptured muscles, a pair of light blue jeans, a pair of white and blue trainers. In his left hand was an orange bomber jacket with a red spiral on the back.

The same sun kissed hair that stood to attention proudly, she also noticed the bangs he had when she was younger had grown significantly as they now reached just below his chin. Deep cerulean eyes stared at her in a way that made her feel warm just as she did when she was a little girl. Sona had seen more than enough to confirm it, her body acted on its own as she stood up from her seat and moved until she stood in front of him. Naruto couldn't put into words how good it felt to see one of his childhood friends in his own image, he smiled softly at her when she raised her hand to his cheek. The moment didn't last long before she slapped him with enough demonic energy to send even him crashing into the wall.

"Fucking hell that actually hurt!" He groaned as he massaged his cheek until he felt Sona's hand drag his hand away and he looked at her questionably. "You're not going to hit me again are you?" Sona couldn't help, but smile at him in that moment. Surprising both him and her queen, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her head in his chest.

"No…" She answered after a moment of silence, she had missed him dearly and to have him back was like a breath of fresh air. Naruto was the type of person that when you were with him all other troubles seem to wash away, even if only for a time. "You're never disappearing for that long again, you hear me?" Naruto nodded his head furiously as to not become the victim of femine fury.

While the two were having their moment, Tsubaki watched the scene with a smile. Ever since she had been reincarnated by Sona as her queen, she had always known her as strict and stoic with the rare glimpses of compassion. Don't get her wrong, she never thought Sona was heartless as she loved her peerage in her own way, but to see her now. Sona's smile was breathtakingly beautiful. From what she could tell only Naruto seemed to have the gift of shattering her mask. Tsubaki from having heard some stories of Naruto could now see why many valued his friendship and even she hoped to be one who could earn it.

After a few minutes Sona had gotten off of Naruto and sat back in her seat while Naruto took his one opposite her. "I guess we can now start to catch up." Naruto said with a smile, Tsubaki took her spot behind Sona as the two friends eagerly listened to Naruto as he told them about some of his adventures. While they were talking, Naruto conjured up some clones to clean the room and make it seem as if nothing happened. When classes were ending Naruto eventually left after getting her to promise that she wouldn't speak about his reappearance until he was ready to make himself known again.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turns Once More**

A few hours had gone by since Naruto or as he was calling himself Sasuke left the council's office. Sona was now continuing on with her work with a smile on her face instead of that thin line expression she usually wore. Today was honestly one of the best day for the Sitri heiress, her favourite blonde had bounced back into her life and while she was happy it brought up many questions.

Where had he been? What had he really been doing? What influential people did he meet along the way? Sona knew for a fact that a being like Naruto would have had run-ins with many people from the other factions. While these questions plagued her thoughts, she didn't let them stop herself from finishing her work. Another thing that bothered were was the aura around Naruto earlier, he still acted like a goof, but he carried himself more professional… and the look in his eyes. They were the eyes of someone who had killed. She had never noticed them before, but something must have happened when he was away for him to become colder in a sense.

The main question that stood above all else, was what happened. Knowing from experience in dealing with Naruto was that he kept his cards close to his chest so she wouldn't be getting anything out of him for a while. It irritated her as she knew that when he wanted something kept quiet, he would bury it for as long as he could. Putting down her pen she moved to the window for a brief escape from her work. Gazing at the sky while her queen and bishop continued their work, the other members of her peerage were sent home after fulfilling their contracts.

Sona turned around as her two remaining members turned their attention to her. "Listen up, tomorrow we will be having a new student so I want you to be on your best behaviour around him as he is an… old friend of mine from the human world." The words were more directed at Momo who gave a stiff nod, Tsubaki looked at her king as if they were having a silent conversation, after a moment she nodded and stood up from her seat.

The heterochromatic girl cleared her throat as Momo looked at her then. "I have already met him today when he came by to retrieve his uniform and as Kaichou stated, you all will be on your best behaviour when meeting him. We'll have to make sure everyone is aware of him as I believe he said he'll be coming to for lunch." Tsubaki said the last part looking at her king who's face grew a genuine smile.

"Any questions Momo?" Tsubaki asked to make sure her fellow peerage member understood the importance of this task.

Momo was a very beautiful girl with snow white hair similar to Shirone, her hair reached past her shoulders and stopped around the midpoint of her back. Her blue-green eyes were also similar to a certain crimson haired heiress. The outfit she was wearing was the standard female Kuoh Academy uniform.

Momo smiled as she then looked at her Kaichou. "Are you thinking of adding him to your peerage, it sounds like you respect him quite a bit?" The bishop inquired with genuine curiosity. That was an unrealistic dream Sona held close to her heart, when she first met him and his body rejected the evil piece she wanted to conquer the mountain that was Naruto so she could invite him to her peerage, but as time went by she was happy with just having him in her life. That was the problem with dreams is that even some cannot be accomplished, her sister couldn't achieve it so what hope did she really have.

Sona then decided to give them a bit more information about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki. "No, I won't reincarnate him." That drew an inquisitive look from Momo while Tsubaki already had an idea on what was coming next. "He is a very special case, after all my elder sister could not even reincarnate him." Momo's eyes widened to dramatic proportions at that piece of information, she wanted to say something, but decided on waiting as she wanted to get home and rest before meeting the new student tomorrow.

"You both can retire for tonight, well done by the way." It felt odd to compliment them without her usual cold and stoic persona active, but that was a price you paid for having someone in your life like Naruto. Not that it was bad in any case. Momo left the room after saying her goodbye's, but the queen stayed behind. "Yes?" Sona asked as she looked outside again.

"I want to say for the record that this is my personal opinion, but you are aware that Naruto left out a great deal earlier as he was explaining where he had been the past few years?" Sona narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. "I am just wondering what critical information he decided to keep to himself on where he had been or what he had been doing. I have nothing against him, but I can't help but feel worried about his sudden appearance."

"I can see your points and while they do have merit, I can safely say Naruto would never deliberately put us in harms way." Sona bit her bottom lip as she gathered her thoughts. "Honestly, I never expected him to open up about what he had been doing all this time, things have changed for all of us and while there is still warmth in his eyes he has changed. The only thing I can do is hope he tells me in the future." Rubbing her forehead, the Sitri heiress sighed. "It's not like we can do anything even if push came to shove, the reason why my sister couldn't reincarnate him is because he possesses enough power to match all the Satans." Tsubaki eyes widened dramatically at that little piece of information.

"T-that shouldn't be-be possible?" Tsubaki managed to get out after stuttering a few times. A single human, one which she had met earlier had enough power to tackle the monarchs of the underworld and still maybe come out on top. It was absolutely ridiculous, it shouldn't be allowed.

"That is just how things are." Sona replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, she had long since given up on determining how it was possible. "That is why and I really hate to say this, but we must leave this in the hands of fate." Sona then bid her queen goodnight as she left in a teleportation circle, her queen followed a second later.

Once the coast was clear, a beautiful woman stepped through the door. Her purple orbs looked around the room before she smiled. "I guess Buchou will be pleased to know our Naruto-kun has returned and is somewhere in Kuoh." The beauty then left to report to her king the new information.

* * *

 **The Hands Of Fate Turn Once More**

Naruto had applied his henge before leaving the student council's office after his reunion with Sona and he could happily say the young girl he had known had become a mature young woman in his absence. He could only wonder on how Rias, Akeno, and even Shirone turned out, but from the quick look he got at Rias earlier. He could definitely say she filled out, but he would need to check her mental state at a later time.

Since he left just before school officially finished after retrieving his uniform he took to wandering around the new place he would call home. He liked the style around here so he just kept walking until he then decided to head home, so now we found Naruto looking at what appeared to be an open field on the outskirts of the city.

He took a few steps forward before placing his hand on what appeared to be nothing, channelling his chakra into his palm a blue seal shone brightly before his hand, a moment later the air distorted in front of him to reveal a modest two storied house. The seal was a countermeasure to make sure no one discovered his home before he was ready to reveal himself to the rest of his girls.

The house itself was surrounded by a cobblestone wall that were laced with enough seals to make his home a fortress as well as alert him to any threat. He had only one entrance into his property and had a blood seal placed on it that would only react to himself or anyone else's blood he programmed into the matrix. Biting his thumb hard enough to draw some of his blood, he smeared it over the lock as both doors soon opened and he began to walk the pathway to his home.

As he walked, he admired the garden. The grass had been freshly trimmed a few days again and it gave a tantalising aroma to wash over the grounds. Money was not an issue in procuring this land, nor furnish it. After he set out for Kyoto all those years ago, he re-published the Icha Icha series again and surprisingly enough it took off flawlessly. Who knew this world had as many perverts if not more than his old one.

Naruto suddenly halted in his steps before a fountain, a fountain that was dedicated in the memory of a departed friend. The fountain was a dedication to Shuri, another he had failed to save. He still didn't know why her death still plagued him after all these years, but this was something he could do to honour her memory. The centrepiece was an exact replica of Shuri in her maiden outfit, water was coming out of her ears to keep the fountain rejuvenated.

" _I wish I could have done more for her."_ Naruto thought with a grim expression.

This might not have been the best thing he could have done, but nothing else sprung to mind at the time. The place was very special to him and he made sure to pay his respects here every morning since he had it built. After a few minutes of silence he walked around the fountain and stood in front of his home, pushing the heavy oak door aside before stepping through the threshold.

The room was spotless, as the seal worked day and night to remove every spec of dust as it clings to anything within the confines of his home. The tiled flooring glimmered as it reflected the moonlight. The house upon its completion had every type of seal place all around it so that he would never have to worry about keeping it maintained, only bringing other objects from outside to furnish it.

Naruto hadn't decorated it with any pictures and only one or two bedrooms had anything in it really. The table he bought and sealed on his body had to be given away as a replacement for the one Sona shattered earlier, he chuckled as he remembered her reaction to a table coming from his wrist. The house while it was only two stories had many rooms, an idea of his for when he made himself known to Rias again as he would offer them the chance to move-in. So furnishing the other rooms, he put to the back of his mind for now. The house had an outdoor pool, a gym and also an underground training ground with much higher grade seals to fix any and all damage. A feature he had tested out perfectly to make sure of its authenticity.

Sighing to himself, he hoped the idea of this house would be enough to placate the girl's, Sona strike to him earlier stung like a bitch and she was always the calmest one of the three. So Rias and Akeno would without a doubt use their magic on him, while he would easily be able to dodge had a feeling it would only frustrate both young women. Better to think about the situation later as he had yet to see his house guest, speaking of which where was she? "Kuroka-chan?!" He called out and for a moment there was nothing but silence until he shot forward when he felt something about to latch onto his back, sending her an amused smirk which brought a pout to her lips.

"Naruto-koi, Nya~!" Kuroka whined as she stamped her foot on the ground hard enough to crack the tile beneath only for it to fix itself not even a second later.

"You were closer, but still not fast enough." The smirk on his face deepened her pout before she sauntered over to his side before giving him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug with as much vigour, picking her up, he spun her around as she giggled.

To Kuroka it had felt as if she hadn't seen her favourite blonde in days, even weeks when in reality it had only been since this morning. After they set out after the massacre and her being forced to leave her sister, which she heatedly said it was not something she wanted to do, but surprisingly her sister was the one who put the final nail in the coffin, but she asked for Naruto to seal away her memories of that night until they were ready to come back and explain everything.

To see her younger sister act so mature despite her clearly shaken state, she had to question what would force her to make this decision. Shirone spoke about how the only times she had seen happy was when they were spending time together or when she spoke about Naruto which got him to blush slightly. Kuroka cried for leaving her sister that night, her little sister was growing up and it tore at her heart.

Naruto watched the two sisters have their moment before he asked if Shirone was ready and when the younger girl nodded, a smile broke his face before hugging her and then applying the seal. It broke his heart yet again to see another family torn apart, but this one had a chance to come back together and he would make damn sure it would.

"So Kuroka-chan, done anything interesting today?" Naruto inquired as he put Kuroka down onto her feet, the raven haired woman shook her head in a negative before she latched onto his arm, raising an eyebrow at her action before he shrugged it off. "So anything you want to do for the rest of the evening, I'll need to go bed in a few hours as I got school tomorrow." He said with a slight chuckle, he still hated sitting in a classroom, but he wanted to be close to his girl and with his training complete then he wouldn't need to be far apart from them ever again.

"D-did you see my sister, Nya~?" Kuroka asked softly, leaning her head on his shoulder as her eyes closed and she waited for an answer that would hopefully good news.

"I didn't see her in person, but I did feel her energy so Rias recruited her into her peerage, what piece I don't know yet but I'll find out tomorrow when I speak to Sona." Naruto ran a hand through her hair gently as she purred at his attention, her sadness pushed back a little bit, but still present. "Now come on, let's get some food." Leading her to the kitchen, only then did she detach herself from his arm as she then sat down on the ground in the corner of the decent sized kitchen.

Naruto opened a cabinet and retrieved some instant ramen before walking over to the fridge and picked up a small tub of tuna for his… in all honestly he didn't really know how to regard Kuroka anymore. Travelling around together for five years had definitely changed his perspective from a simple friend, the feelings he had were stronger for her now, almost as if they were directing him down a one way road. Kyoto had been the highlight of his training trip as when he arrived, he finally reunited with the one whom he made a promise with so long again. That night was the night he lost his virginity and also took one himself, the night was animalistic, no preparation. They just acted, but it was once it was over and they got to talking and caught up on what they missed out over the years and he said that maybe he would bring the Uzumaki clan back to this dimension. He had said it as a joke, but she took it seriously and proposed that he would get a harem, Naruto himself didn't know if he could love that many women, but kept it in the back of his mind for another day.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he glanced over at Kuroka who was staring outside in a dream like state. "Tuna sandwich alright?!" He called out to her, glancing over her shoulder, she flashed him a smile to which he returned and then prepared to get work on their food. Once he was finished he brought her food over on a plate and handed it to her before he sat down next to her.

The duo ate in silence, only being disturbed by the occasional purr from Kuroka or slurping sounds from Naruto as he practically inhaled his dinner. Once they were finished Kuroka put her plate in the sink and threw away Naruto's previous ramen container before returning to his side as they both then continued to stare outside at the peaceful scenery, the lights of Kuoh could be seen in the distance as if acting like a beacon.

Their silence didn't last long as Kuroka asked a question that had been on her mind for the past few years. "Do you regret it?" Taking a chance she tilted her head to the side to study his reaction, although her eyes were starting to dip, a clear indication that sleep would be coming for the Nekoshou soon.

Humming to himself, he then turned his head towards her. "Regret what exactly?" He had done many things since coming here and it only got bloodier as he left the underworld half a decade ago.

"Murdering all those devil's to save a bunch of people you didn't even know. A few still died before you arrived, but you did manage to save most of them." Kuroka's ears drooped as she thought about all the innocent lives lost. "They think of you as a hero, but do you ever believe your actions were worth the problems they will no doubt bring us in the future?"

Naruto picked up a specific word there and thought to act on it. "Oh is it 'us' now? Oh my how bold of you." He teased to try and lighten the mood, but when her ears didn't even twitch he scooted closer to her. When she was within arms reached, he wrapped her in a gentle one arm hug. "Don't worry, Kuroka-chan, whatever happens, I'll deal with it." He smiled down at her and was surprised when she glared at him.

"You dummy!" She screamed at him, but before he could respond she beat him to it. "I have been by your side for the past five years, I've trained under you, I am more than capable of taking care of myself." Naruto blinked in shock, he truly never thought she felt that way. "Now anyway stop being stupid, we'll face them together. Whatever happens, as long as I have my Naruto-koi by my side, I can deal with it." She finished with a grin that he soon matched, the two then drifted back into a peaceful silence until he heard her snoring lightly. He couldn't help but admit she looked absolutely adorable right now, gently scooping her up in his arms he took her to her bedroom, but odds are she would most likely wake up in the middle of the night and crawl into his bed… again. He never complained because it was nice to share warmth with someone else.

Once Kuroka was taken care off in her double bed, that was something that was a must when it came to the beds. Every bed he bought had to be a double to allow more room for if any of his friend's moved-in in the future and they wanted to bring someone else over. He wasn't a prude, people tended to get an itch they needed to be scratched and he for one was one of those people.

Once Kuroka was taken care off, he left the room silently as if he was a ghost. As he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he headed for the door that lead into the garden. Pushing open the wooden door as a fresh breeze hit him point blank range, making his bangs flop around his face until he brushed them to the side. Reaching into his jacket pocket and retrieving a familiar packet that one of his old friend's always used to carry around, he pulled out a cigarette and held it to his lips before channelling a small piece of Matatabi's chakra into his finger tip on his other hand to light his prize, inhaling the device that would be hazardous to other humans, but not to him because of his superior life-force and healing factor, he then proceeded to exhale as the smoke from his lungs mingled with the fresh air.

As Naruto enjoyed his cigarette he began to ponder about the question Kuroka asked earlier. No, he definitely did not regret saving her species, but he did regret just how much life he had to take in-order to preserve those lives. Ever since he came from to this world from the elemental nations, more blood had stained his hands than ever before.

He had wondered what stayed Sirzechs hand from defending her species, he always looked up to Sirzechs for everything he had done for him, but when he heard and saw the slaughter his respect for the Maou had dropped significantly. Another thing that had pissed him off was what happened to Kuroka, being labelled as a criminal and even having a sizeable bounty placed on her head, anyone foolish enough to come to claim for it would be killed on sight, simple as that. Eventually he would need to have a talk with the crimson haired Satan and lay everything out on the table, and answers would be rewarded to both sides.

Naruto had only been made aware of the massacre because after he purified the corruptions in nature, it sort of acted like a guide and it was only because of its assistance that he managed to arrive in time to have a chance at keeping some of them alive. He gave the devil's a chance to surrender and back away and he remembered them laughing in his face, everything went red in that moment and he proceeded to slaughter all of them without any mercy. Once all the fighting was over and done with, he took them all to Kyoto, where that earned him a meeting with the Youkai leader and a person whom he had a sort of… interesting relationship with, but that's a story for another time. Finishing off his cigarette and flicking it onto the floor, never having to worry about it because the seal had already done its job and eradicated any traces of the foul instrument.

Heading to his room where he would try to catch a few hours before Kuroka snuggled up to him again and just like earlier, he never reprimanded her because it was nice to wake up next to someone. Tomorrow would sure be fun or maybe complicated, but then again, nothing was ever easy in his life.

* * *

 **Hello all and we are back (although never really left)**

 **I just want to point out that this is the first story I have taken seriously and thus don't have hardly any experience in 'painting the picture' as I like to call it which dictates to describing many things, but I will get better obviously as things progress anyway enough with that let's get to the main pointers.**

 **As you can see Naruto has returned and decided to speak with Sona first, he has grown up and likes to play jokes on people, but he went too far this time which is why he revealed himself to Sona although another part was the fact of seeing Sona has matured, but that won't be the case very well with Rias and Akeno. He decided to let her in on a few things, but not everything because of what he has experienced so he keeps secrets now from most people, but they will find every dark little secret he is hiding in time and it's not like they can force him to reveal anything anymore. Does he regret what he did after he saw the pain in her eyes? Partially, but because of his new abilities gifted by the sage then he will last as long as they will, so he figured he could spend years earning their full forgiveness.**

 **The second point was the conversation between the three girls, Sona and Tsubaki have struck true to their words and not given 'Sasuke' true identity, but he won't remain hidden for long, another person will find out after the incident at the church and you can probably already guess who and everyone will find out after the eventual fight between Naruto and Riser, people can guess how that is going to go, but I shall give you some hints. 'Naruto takes off the kid gloves', 'Makes a show of power and a declaration that anyone who comes for his head will be dealt with swiftly and not even the Maou will stop him from delivering' so yes I have seen many stories on where Naruto is mindful of other people even those who come for him, but not this story because of Shuri death he is tired of being a soldier and it's not like he is a single man anymore he is already in good terms with many other factions so declaring war on him will only force the other hand on him and in simple terms with destroy all the devils, fallen angels and pure ones are also on good terms with Naruto except for a few members in the fallen who are obvious, but anyway I'm getting off topic.**

 **Next we see that Kuroka has decided to stay with Naruto and she will for the duration of this story as that is my will for it. Kuroka is a definite confirmed for the harem and her destiny has been closely entwined with Naruto's and has given him a new power and some backstory that will be addressed later. In regarding to her feelings I would say she practically loves him, but doesn't quite know how to take that next step yet, but she will soon. Shirone will be different in this story as she has had her memories sealed away from that night, but when she gets them unlocked there will be serious backlash as she will experience all them murders again, so she won't hate her sister in this story and will begin training in Senjutsu shortly after.**

 **Last point, obviously Naruto has no problem with taking lives now, not something he enjoys, but see's it as necessary sometimes. The problem is that it is causing him nightmares and slowly breaking down his sanity so for the first few arc's he will be more violent in his approach to certain things, but the only spoiler I shall give in regards to him finally over coming it. It won't be until the shalba incident only this time a few girls besides Asia will be sent away and that will shatter what little sanity he has left and a mega sized battle will take place involving Naruto, Sirzechs, Ajuka, Falbium, Serafall and finally Kurama.**

 **Might be more than a little spoiler, but gives you something to look forward to, anyway normally routine R &R and I shall see you all soon.**

 **p.s if I don't post for a little while I haven't abandoned this story, it will mean I am writing a few chapters ahead so I can focus on other things, as writing too much is what puts you off of continuing. Anyways later!**


End file.
